Te sigo amando
by Angy Granchester
Summary: Candy y Terry continuaron con sus vidas, cada uno por su lado. un reencuentro doloroso y decisiones que los marcarian. ¿Sera que aun la llama del amor se encienda?... acompañenme a esta historia realizada para entretenimiento. Los personajes originales son de sus Creadores Nagita y Yumiko. Historia Alterna. imagen tomada de la red
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus autoras orginales. , Kioko Mizuki yYumiko Igarishi. Esta es una historia alterna de mi creacion hecha como un modo de esparcimiento y entretencion. Espero les guste._**

 _ **Era una mañana de primavera del año 1922**_

 _-Apresúrate Candy! Se nos hace tarde! No es posible que aun sigas siendo la misma atolondrada de siempre!. Nunca cambiaras!. Bien que lo decia Mary Jeans._

 _-Oh! Nathalie disculpame! Es que el tiempo se me paso volando, sabes que entre el hospital y el niño, el tiempo no me da abasto._

 _-Ojala y lleguemos a tiempo para tomar el Tren, si no, nos tocara esperar el siguiente. No seria bien visto que las enfermeras del santa Juana sean unas tarderas – dijo su compañera - Mira Santo Dios! Son las 6 y media de la mañana y, debemos estar a las 7._

 _-Ya por favor Cálmate Natalie, no es para tanto! Ya verás que llegaremos a tiempo. vamos mira! justo a tiempo- tomaron un carruaje que a no ser por las horas tempranas no hubiesen llegado a tiempo, antes de las 7 ya estaban a bordo del Tren._

 _Candy y Natalie se dirigían a la ciudad de Nueva York, al St. Joseph's Medical Center y su universidad afiliada New York Medical College.. Habían sido elegidas para asistir a una Conferencia Medica con el objetivo de capacitar a más y más enfermeras en los métodos quirúrgicos y rehabilitación. Recién había pasado la Guerra y el país aún se sentía conmocionado por los acontecimientos. Se necesitaban enfermeras para atender a los lisiados de guerra._

 _No cabe duda que la vida es como una ruleta. Nunca sabes de qué lado se estará, ni lo que pasara. La vida prepara sucesos inesperados._

 _El pasado de Candy aún se encontraba congelado en la niebla matutina y en el invierno de aquella noche. Desde que decidieron seguir sus caminos, sabían poco de sus vidas. El, había elegido a Susana por cuestiones de honor, por cuestiones de deber, por cuestiones de agradecimiento, la mujer que le salvo la vida. Habían pasado 7 años desde que cada uno había elegido el camino que les toco afrontar. Una despedida en donde se habían prometido ser felices cada uno por su lado._

 _Poco a poco se acercaba mas a la ciudad. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos que incluia a aquel Muchacho de ojos azules y penetrante mirada. Se sorprendia de volver a esa Ciudad, pero... comprendia que todo eso quedo atras y quizas si los viera los saludaria normalmente como viejos amigos._

 _-Me pregunto qué será de su vida, Bueno supongo que habrás formado una hermosa familia con Susana. Ella es tan noble y bella, que no dudo que hayas aprendido a amarla. Cuando te casaste…yo…encamine mi vida. Esperaba que lo hicieras para poder continuar.- susurraba en voz baja evocando los recuerdos -…..Terry… tú hace mucho tiempo que estas en mi pasado! ….Yo también hice una familia…Yo…seguí tu consejo Terry….soy feliz._

 _-Candy, pasa algo?-pregunto Natalie trayéndola a tierra- hace rato que te noto muy pensativa. Si es preocupación por el niño, no deberías cuando me has dicho que ha quedado con tu hermana Annie. Así que deja esa cara. Ya estamos en Nueva York y debes mostrar una buena disposición._

 _-Mira, Natalie…llegamos. Apresúrate…debemos tomar carruaje para llegar lo antes posible al hospital San José.-su efusiva forma de actuar era la forma de esquivar la mirada de su acompañante._

 _-Ay, Candy…que facilidad tienes de cambiar la conversación, pero bueno démonos prisa-Candy lo agradeció internamente al cielo_

 _\- Natalie ya se está pareciendo a Annie- susurro en risas- Tengo suficiente con una!._

 _El día anterior Terry había visitado a su madre, sin pensar lo que el destino le tendría preparado._

 _-Buenos días mama Como estas?_

 _-Hola Terry! Hijo, me alegra mucho que estés aquí- dijo Eleanor levantándose del sillón de su estudio- cariño! Sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para cuando quieras venir. No necesito decirlo.- La actriz estaba contenta de ver a su vastago, hacia ya algun tiempo que no sabia de su hijo._

 _-Gracias Eleonor_

 _su mirada fija en el suelo y su triste semblante le hicieron preguntar lo que le quemaba la punta de la lengua._

 _-Hijo, que piensas hacer? Ya han pasado 2 años creo que es momento que recapacites y tomes las riendas de tu vida. No es justo para ti hijo._

 _-….nada fue justo para mí- comento el muchacho con su risa sarcástica y una tristeza en su mirada.-. Desde niño me toco aparentar y vivir sobre la injusticia. Tu eso mejor que nadie lo sabe!.- pero no vale nada remojar el pasado._

 _Eleonor bajo su mirada. Sabía a lo que se refería su hijo- Lo sé bien hijo…yo….contribuí mucho a ello._

 _-No te reprocho nada!. Eso lo entendí…Solo que la vida ha sido tan cruel conmigo! Desde que me case con Susana mi vida fue un infierno. Deje ir la oportunidad que tuve en mis manos y todo por un maldito deber moral que debía cumplir._

 _-Siento tanto lo que has pasado mi amor, pero debes olvidar todo eso y empezar de nuevo. Diras que es facil decirlo, lo se, pero... Aquella muchacha….._

 _-No me la menciones por favor Eleanor….no...- dijo Terry poniendo una mano en alto- jamás le perdonare lo que hizo._

 _-Es una tontería Terry, como puedes hablar asi. Tu hiciste lo mismo... pero bueno no diré nada más…. Solo que deberías cambiar esa actitud que a la larga es ati al que hará mucho daño._

 _-Me retiro. Siento que me ahogo y, necesito tomar algo._

 _-Terry!..._ _su mirada era fría, como que si no lo importara más la vida- cuídate hijo!- el muchacho solo asintió y dio marcha._

 _Terry salió de casa de su madre. Se sentía tan solo con un gran vacío en su alma y la desesperación que le embargo en esos instantes hacia que su corazón latiera apresuradamente. A veces pensaba en todo lo que su vida se tornó. Vacía y gris, si, la vida desde que se separó de ella fue vacía y gris. Aunque su fama crecía cada día más y su riqueza aumentaba el desosiego se hacía presa de su sentir. Sombrío y taciturno pasaba las noches en su habitación, largas horas pensando en ella, entre las espirales de humo que formaban los cigarrillos y el olor de las copas de Wisky hasta perder la conciencia y quedarse dormido. Eleonor se mostraba preocupada, pues hacia un año atrás que Terry había vuelto a tomar de forma esporádica, pero lo hacía._

 _-Candy, Candy!- llamaba en susurro el nombre de ella, entre sus sueños la evocaba, pero ella ya no estaba-Candy!- de repente se tornaba molesto. - maldita seas Candy! – dormido sus puños caían en su cama, hasta despertarse sudoroso y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. -Otra vez he soñado con ella...¿es que acaso nunca me dejara en paz ni en mis sueños? habia vuelto a recordar lo sucedido 4 años atrás._

 _Mientras tanto antes de caer la noche Natalie y Candy ya se habían presentado en el Hospital. Para sentirse un poco más libres se establecieron en el departamento contiguo. Así que podrían entrar y salir libremente._

 _-Me encanta este departamento- dijo la chica Rubia- todo es independiente. No te parece Natalie?_

 _-Sí, es excelente….así cada quien en lo suyo, cierto? Tú a veces tienes la costumbre de estar escribiendo y escribiendo cuanta carta se te ocurre Candy. Ahora en adelante puedes acostarte sin problemas a la hora que quieras, solo que recuerda que en el hospital debemos estar siempre temprano. Debemos dar un buen ejemplo de las personas y del hospital de donde provenimos_

 _-Claro Natalie, por quien me tomas?- frunciendo el ceño continuo- yo soy muy puntual- se quedaron viendo y ambas chicas echaron a reír en carcajadas_

 _-ja ja ja….ni tú te lo crees Candy!_

 _\- Por Dios! Que mala reputación la mía.- dijo tapandose el rostro de forma dramatica._

 _-Vamos ven Candy! terminemos de arreglar nuestras cosas y salgamos un momento! Quiero tomar un poco de aire. Hasta mañana nos requeriran en el hospital. Hoy es tarde de relax._

 _Salieron a dar una vuelta en los alrededores, era una hermosa tarde soleada repleta de transeuntes en los alrededores. El pequeño parquecito que se divisaba a lo largo del camino estaba llena de niños jugando de un lado a otro. Recordo a Natha y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba._

 _-Candy,Candy!….entremos a esa cafetería. Tengo unas inmensas ganas de entrar y comer uno de esos pastelillos, se ven deliciosos!_

 _-Si…yo también muero de hambre!_

 _Entraron al lugar y pidieron los ricos pastelillos acompañados de café y té._

 _-Esto es en verdad una delicia!- comento Candy_

 _-Si, Candy están muy ricos, pero no comeré mucho dulce, después no podre dormir._

 _-Pero que dices?...a mí no me provoca eso._

 _-No…claro que no... a ti te pone más atolondrada…ja ja ja_

 _-Natalie! ya deja de decirme asi!_

 _-Perdona Candy! no deberías comer mucha azúcar. Debes cuidar tu salud._

 _-….está bien lo hare…gracias por preocuparte por mí._

 _-No hemos sido las mejores amigas en el pasado, pero realmente te he llegado a apreciar Candy…has demostrado ser una buena amiga, y he visto que eres una maravillosa madre. Estoy segura que Nathan se sentirá orgulloso de la madre que le toco._

 _-Ay, Nathalie…no me hagas llorar. Mi bebe lo es todo para mí. Sin él, no sé qué habría sido de mi vida._

 _-Me imagino que debe estar enorme y muy lindo, seguramente se parece mucho a ti._

 _-Eh? Sí, pronto cumplira 4 añitos y es la luz de mis ojos. Jamás olvidare el día que vino al mundo y lo tuve entre mis brazos, desde entonces lo ame con todo mi corazón y con todo mi amor...…. le escribiré a Annie para saber cómo está?_

 _-Bueno, Bueno, por favor no te pongas triste. Apenas tenemos dos días aquí, Candy, él está bien. No le pasara nada malo. Confía en tus parientes.- con un asentamiento de cabeza Candy se levantó de su silla_

 _-Natalie, me siento un poco cansada. Necesito dormir._

 _Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano. Las clases de capacitación empezarían a las 7 de la mañana por lo que se les pedía que estuviesen todas muy puntuales y así no atrasar los procesos. Luego de cada clase irían al hospital para ejercitar sus conocimientos. Al estrado había llegado el Director del hospital un hombre joven de unos 30 años con un amplio conocimiento en la materia. El joven médico especializado en cirugía ortopédica que trataba sobre el funcionamiento del sistema musculo esquelético y, entre otras cosas, las condiciones o trastornos, la identificación y el tratamiento de lesiones, la rehabilitación y la elaboración de planes de prevención para evitar que aumente de grado el daño de una zona o parte enferma del sistema musculo esquelético. Después de obtener la licencia para practicar la medicina, el cirujano opto por practicar la ortopedia general, abarcando diferentes partes del cuerpo. Así que su proyecto era todo ese engranaje a las enfermeras._

 _-Buen día a todas. Soy Henry Barrow y espero que durante la trayectoria de este proyecto se sientan con la confianza de hacer todas las preguntas, exponer sus dudas, que yo estaré dispuesto a contestarles. El objetivo es que ustedes se capaciten en la atención de las personas que han quedado con problemas de movimiento en sus articulaciones. Si bien habrá casos en los que quizás sea nula toda posibilidad, nuestra misión es dar toda la fortaleza que el paciente necesita para enfrentar su problema. Es un trabajo duro. Sé que ustedes lo lograran. Las clases duraran 3 horas y 4 horas de práctica. Creo que es un horario bastante flexible. Así que empecemos el día hoy con la primera clase._

 _Todos estaban muy contentos, pues los horarios les permitían también hacer vida social, Natalie estaba más que feliz, siempre había querido conocer algunos lugares de la ciudad que se la dibujaban grandiosa. Corría el año de 1922, después de la primera guerra mundial Estados unidos no había sufrido en lo absoluto durante la crisis económica, por lo que los grandes empresarios se mantenían al pie en sus negocios e inversiones siendo uno de ellos el Magnate William Ardlay, aquel hombre que adopto a la chica rubia cuando era una niña._ _Para esos años ya se habían construido una cantidad considerable de edificios comerciales con sus altos rascacielos, su atractivo principal consistía en la forma emparrillada de las calles y las avenidas que permitía la construcción de edificios enormes, se amplió más la red del Metro permitiendo gran facilidad de transporte. Una gran cantidad de personas provenían de otros sitios gracias a esto fue necesario para muchas compañías construir los edificios cercanos a las estaciones para acercar las fuentes de trabajo a sus empleados, lo que hizo muchos cambios radicales de prosperidad_.

 _El tiempo paso. Candy se había aislado de la Familia Ardlay, aunque conservaba el apellido ilustre por agradecimiento a su amigo. En varias ocasiones le habia expuesto a Albert renunciar a este, sin embargo el Rubio hacia caso omiso y le argumentaba que bajo ese apellido podía darle protección. incluso cuando llego a casarse con Jonathan Winston cuyo padre amigo de Albert desde hacía varios años, dedicado al negocio del acero habia heredado a su hijo dichas empresas establecidas en Nueva York y Chicago. El joven de unos 30 años se quedó admirado de la belleza de Candy, se enamoró perdidamente y empezaron una relacion que los condujo al matrimonio al año siguiente de conocerse. Habian pasado tres años despues de aquella separacion y un año despues de un doloroso encuentro que la llevo a su decision final. Así que Candy no volvió a mencionar el asunto sobre su apellido._

 _-"Solo he hecho lo que me pediste Terry, seré feliz y quiero que tú también lo seas".- esas fueron sus palabras que le dieron la fortaleza para dar el paso importante de ese momento._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _una nueva historia, alterna. Espero les guste._

 _propongo cada quien siguio su camino . veamos como reaccionan una vez frente a frente_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus autoras orginales. , Kioko Mizuki yYumiko Igarishi. Esta es una historia alterna de mi creacion hecha como un modo de esparcimiento y entretencion. Espero les guste._**

 _-"_ _Solo he hecho lo que me pediste Terry, seré feliz y quiero que tú también lo seas".- esas fueron sus palabras que le dieron la fortaleza para dar el paso importante de ese momento._

 _Terry recordó meses después de su boda, su triste situación al lado de Susana que, aunque la mujer era muy hermosa simplemente el, no lograba amarla. Prefería buscar en otros lugares lo que Susana le ofrecía y que sabía si cedería, terminaría odiándose aún más. Si, se odiaba el no tener la capacidad de dejar las cosas atrás y seguir adelante, odiaba el hecho de seguir atado a un recuerdo, odiaba el no poder cumplir como ella esperaba. Maldecía en sus adentros el no poder sacarse a Candy de su alma, porque mientras ella estuviera allí, no podría jamás abrirle su corazón a nadie más._

 _Cada día Susana odiaba desde sus entrañas a esa mujer extremadamente bondadosa y en ocasiones internamente se burlaba de ella **-"estúpida, eres tan tonta que creíste en mis lágrimas, yo me propuse que haría cualquier cosa porque él estuviera a mi lado y lo logre** "- pero de que le ha servido atar a un hombre que lo único que siente por ella es….repulsión?_

 _Harto de la situación y de los constantes arranques de celos Terry pasaba más tiempo en el teatro que en su propia casa, realmente fue un infierno su vida. Mil veces había preferido estar muerto._

 ** _Inicio Flash Back_**

 _-TERRY, TERRY! -Sus gritos eran tan agotadores- CREO QUE ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN, SOY TU ESPOSA Y PASAS MÁS HORAS EN EL TEATRO O QUE SE DÓNDE? Y NO CONMIGO! NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA QUE..._

 _-QUE ESTUPIDEZ DIRÁS AHORA SUSANA?, ¿AHORA CON INVENTOS ME VAS A ATORMENTAR?- espeto Terry con su ceño fruncido por la rabia que le provocaba la mujer._

 _-ÚLTIMAMENTE TE HE VISTO EN LOS DIARIOS MUY CERCA DE KAREN…. NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA QUE TÚ Y ELLA…- fue interrumpida abruptamente._

 _-_ _PERO QUE TONTERÍAS HAS DICHO_ _?- dijo sumamente molesto y con ganas de estrangularla- KAREN ES MI COMPAÑERA DE TABLAS Y SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS. ADEMÁS NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES! DE LO QUE HAGO O DEJO DE HACER._

 _-CLARO QUE SÍ! ¿SE TE OLVIDA QUIÉN SOY?_

 _….ella tenía razón….- "es verdad, eso no lo he olvidado". Desgraciadamente es una verdad evidente- susurro en sus adentros dándose cuenta que había sido tonto en sus argumentos. Aunque se casó por obligación al fin y al cabo era su esposa. De repente la mujer empezó a llorar y quejarse de tenerla descuidada. La madre de esta había muerto un año atrás y Terry había puesto a su disposición una enfermera para que la atendiera en todo lo que la Señora Granchester necesitara._

 _-Terry, he hecho todo cuanto he podido para agradarte, para que sientas por mi amor… tu cariño no me es suficiente. Te casaste conmigo y eres el mismo…que pasa entonces? Es que acaso no has logrado olvidarla?_

 _Allí esta, la espinita clavada directo y profundo, salió de la incomodidad y desvió su pregunta que tenía una respuesta evidente._

 _-Por favor, te pido me disculpes por haberme excedido de esa manera. En realidad he estado muy ocupado, los ensayos absorben la mayor parte de mi tiempo, tú conoces el ambiente muy bien, no deberías reclamar cuando lo que hago es por ti, para que te sientas cómoda y tranquila, sin faltarte nada- en ese instante se levantó ..…-saldré un rato, siento que me asfixio._

 _\- Donde vas Terry!_

 _-Enseguida vuelvo. Por favor no vuelvas a repetir que entre Karen y yo exista algo….. Eso resulta nefasto!._

 _Esa era la vida de Terry, siempre una discusión tras otra y terminaba huyendo de casa para volver entrada la noche, cuando ella se dormía cansada de esperarle. Trataba de mejorar la situación pero Susana no paraba con sus reclamos y celos y peor aún hacerle sentir tanta culpa de su invalidez que Terry sentía ahogarse. Un año después de haberse casado, decidió acabar con esa farsa, sin dejarla desprotegida claro está, pero ese matrimonio no tenía caso. Hablaría con ella y pondría el divorcio. De antemano sabía la reacción de la mujer._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

 _Después de las clases tenían 15 minutos de descanso para continuar con las prácticas y decidieron ir a la cafetería del hospital para tomarse un café, que debido a la premura de la mañana no les dio tiempo de hacerlo._

 _-Te has fijado Candy, el Doctor Barrow es….muy guapo, no te parece?_

 _-Claro que me he fijado Natalie, no estoy ciega…y, veo que te has quedado deslumbrada._

 _-Eh?...no…solo soy admiradora de la belleza masculina- dijo la muchacha con un sonrojo evidente, más cuando el hermoso y bello Doctor se acercaba._

 _-Hola señoritas enfermeras! Disculpen que las interrumpa en su plática, pero puedo sentarme con ustedes?. He venido por lo mismo. Una buena taza de café es siempre agradable a cualquier hora, no es así?- las dos asintieron con la cabeza- por cierto de que hospital vienen? Creo haberlas visto en la clase._

 _-…..Del hospital santa Juana en Chicago- respondió Natalie apresuradamente._

 _-Santa Juana? Que bien… he ido varias veces al hospital Santa Juana … me alegro tenerlas en mi clase._

 ** _-_** _Gracias Doctor Barrow- Candy extendió la mano- mucho gusto de conocerlo… Soy Candice White y ella es Nathalie Brooks_

 _-Encantado de conocerlas!- el Doctor quedo maravillado de los hermosos ojos de Candy y de la cara tan bonita de la chica. Saliendo de su trance que al parecer se prolongaba-Bueno me retiro muchachas, ya va siendo tiempo de que vayan a las prácticas. Por favor anoten todas sus inquietudes. Mañana nos veremos._

 _-Gracias Doctor…hasta luego- ambas respondieron al unísono._

 _Luego de terminar las prácticas se fueron al departamento. Tenían tiempo por la tarde pada poder salir, sin embargo Natalie se quedaría en casa porque escribiría una carta a su padre para informarle su estadía y todos los pormenores._

 _-Está bien, entonces saldré sola. Quiero dar un paseo por las inmediaciones, dicen que hay unos nuevos edificios cerca de las estaciones de tren muy bonitas, me daré una vuelta y luego no sé dónde me lleven mis pies._

 _-No tienes miedo a perderte Candy?- pregunto la chica asombrada_

 _-Sí, pero de alguna forma sabré llegar. Además no todo el tiempo estaré encerrada aquí._

 _-Bueno…ten mucho cuidado y me cuentas todas las bellezas que veas_

 _-Hasta luego._

 _Salió feliz por recorrer las calles cercanas del hospital. No sabía si tomar un carruaje o caminar, quería ver el rio Hudson, pero cuanto tiempo le tomaría? Era mucho trecho ni siquiera lo conocía, pero había oído maravillas del lugar, imposible ir caminando, así que tomo un carruaje que la llevara directo._

 _Cuando llego se quedó maravillada de la hermosura del panorama que se le ofrecía a la vista. Al ver aquel azul recordó otro azul en aquellos ojos._

 _Se acercó a un establecimiento de helados y degusto uno de chocolate, amante del dulce no podría dejarlo pasar. Luego se acercó al muro para admirar- Que hermoso lugar!. Esto es maravilloso!...la inmensidad del agua y sus interminables olas…..Terry! donde estarás?_

 _Terry después de los ensayos quiso despejar un poco su mente. Se avecinaba una obra importante. "Macbeth". Su trabajo al 100 por ciento siempre impecable cada actuación._

 _Había salido un su auto con rumbo al Norte no sabía hasta donde llegar. Se estaciono después de conducir por un rato, bajo y se acercó al muro de contención. Estuvo allí solitario en silencio por 10 minutos que parecieron eternos hasta que sus ojos divisaron una melena rubia. Observaba los movimientos de la mujer que se presentaba distante, pero….le llamaba mucho la atención. Saldría de dudas acercándose a ritmo lento, ….si fuese Candy, que estaría haciendo aquí? Se preguntaba- a la orilla de este rio, tan lejos de su hogar._

 _Se fue acercando hasta quedar a escasos metros de la chica que portaba un vestido azul sencillo y un sombrero que le tapaba el rostro. No fue hasta que ella voltio su mirada sin darse cuenta que se encontraba tan cerca que Terry pudo saber que esa mujer era Candy._

 _-No puede ser…Candy aquí?- camino hasta quedar detrás de ella y,_

 _-Terry! donde estarás?_

 _-Hola pecosa, no deberías nombrarme!. Creo que no es propio para una mujer casada mencionar a otro hombre de esa forma.- menciono de forma sarcástica y su sonrisa de medio lado- eso está muy mal Sra. Winston. Que diría su Esposo?_

 _-Terry!- su asombro era enorme. Sabía que podía encontrarlo tarde o temprano, pero nunca pensó verlo allí.- Yo…._

 _-Tu qué? Te comieron ahora la lengua los ratones?_

 _-Disculpa, debo irme!- dio la vuelta corriendo en dirección para tomar un carruaje_

 _-Tú no te vas de aquí! Me vas a decir que haces en este lugar.- el tomo del brazo halándola a su auto._

 _-No tengo que explicarte nada Terry. Nada tenemos que hablar! Y suéltame! Eres un grosero._

 _-Claro! Disculpa. Tienes razón no hay nada que explicar…siempre no hay nada que decir…así fue hace 7 años, recuerdas? No hubo nada que decir, porque todo ya lo habías decidido tú. Después cuando fui a impedir que te casaras fue lo mismo….no?...ya habías decidido también. NUNCA PENSASTE EN LO QUE YO SENTÍA._

 _-Terry! No quiero hablar de esto por favor!_

 _-NUNCA ES TIEMPO…NUNCA MALDITA SEA. SIEMPRE DECIDIENDO POR LOS DEMÁS._

 _Después de varios minutos de silencio. Terry voltio a verla de frente- por qué Candy? por qué si te dije que me dieras tiempo, que iba a resolver las cosas, por que te casaste con ese hombre? ESO NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR!_

 _-Entiende Terry, nosotros no podíamos estar juntos. Tú…ya te habías casado con Susana y yo no podía deshacer ese matrimonio. No cuando ella te necesitaba y siempre te necesitara. Yo no pude hacer nada! compréndeme. Me sentiría culpable de hacer algo tan ruin. No….yo no iba a poder vivir tranquilamente contigo, si ella padecería por nuestra insensatez._

 _-Nunca terminare por comprenderte Candy!…..creo que nunca sabré medir tu capacidad de amar.-Recuerdo ese día que llegue para impedir tu boda y tu tan fríamente me dijiste que siguiera mi camino.- contéstame algo Candy, sinceramente….Tu….ya no me amabas en ese entonces?_

 ** _Inicio Flash Back_**

 _Candy días antes de su boda había ido a visitar a sus dos madres, en el fondo ella quería tener la certeza que lo que haría era lo correcto._

 _-Debes estar segura del paso que vas a dar Candy. Un matrimonio no es un juego._

 _-Lo se hermana, señorita Pony, pero…_

 _-Si no te sientes segura no deberías hacerlo!, pero si es lo que tu corazón quiere, entonces tienes nuestro apoyo._

 _Subió a la colina para despejar sus emociones. Mirando al cielo sintió la presencia de su viejo amor aquel que había dejado el mundo de los vivos._

 _-Anthony…. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto…quiero vivir con una sonrisa como me lo has pedido. Quiero ser feliz… tú sabes que me enamore de Terry, cuando aún pensaba que nunca volvería a amar a alguien más, pero…. no podemos estar juntos y yo tengo que continuar con mi vida….Anthony…lo sigo amando que no se si podre con todo esto._

 _El viento frio soplaba y Candy estaba aún estaba de espaldas a la colina, sollozando para liberarse del peso que cargaba su alma._

 _-Candy, Candy!_

 _-Eh? Terry, que haces aquí?_

 _-Candy, por favor no lo hagas!...no te cases…yo…_

 _-Terry, no deberías estar aquí pidiéndome eso!. Tú estás casado y no correcto. Por favor vete Terry._

 _-Candy he decidido dejar a Susana. Solo dame tiempo Candy! te prometo que ella estará bien, no le faltara nada. Ella aprenderá a vivir sin mí._

 _-Tiempo para que Terry? No, no, no Terry, no puedo…no...Mi decisión está tomada y no puedo volver hacia atrás. Te debes a ella, tú la elegiste a ella y es tu deber cuidarla y protegerla._

 _-Sabes muy bien como sucedió todo, sabes muy bien que yo no la amo. Que fuiste tú- dijo señalándola exasperadamente- que decidiste y me dejaste. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Retenerte a la fuerza cuando me diste la espalda y fuiste tan cruel conmigo?_

 _-Yo….no… por favor Terry, Vete, Vete. No quiero seguir escuchándote!_

 _-Por favor no te cases Candy…. me voy a divorciar de Susana, es un hecho…..Candy…quiero saber si tu…_

 _Candy entre fuertes sollozos- No puedo Terry, por favor perdóname- Candy estaba totalmente aturdida, eso no se lo esperaba. La visita de Terry la tomo desprevenida y a ella también le dolía despreciarlo, pero las cartas ya estaban hechadas._

 _-Vete Terry- Candy le dio la espalda ,pero el, se acercó más a ella. ….Yo. .ya no te amo._

 _-En realidad es eso lo que quieres? ¿ese es tu sentir Candy?- pregunto el muchacho con el corazón adolorido._

 _Candy no contesto y de repente el, entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y susurro en su oido…-….aunque te cases yo sé que me amas. Ahora dices todo esto, pero te prometo que jamás te molestare ni sabrás de mí. Ahora esta es tambien mi decisión._

 _Luego separándose de su cuerpo añadió- Dije que algún día te reprocharía si no buscabas tu felicidad. Creo que no tengo más que decirte- Candy se quedó estática al escuchar esas palabras- solo que en mí no ha cambiado nada._

 _Terry se marcho.- Si esa era su decisión, no había más que hacer- se dijo avanzando con furia-. Había confiado en que si su amor es tan fuerte como el que profesaba. Enfrentarían todo. Llego exponiendo su alma y abriendo su corazón, para un nuevo rechazo. Desde ese momento se propuso olvidarla. Había conseguido llegar en el momento adecuado. Se había enterado del compromiso por los medios y había contactado a Albert para confirmarlo._

 ** _Estimado Albert!_**

 ** _Albert!_**

 ** _Sé que hace mucho tiempo no te escribo. He sido un mal amigo…lo sé y, más aun al escribirte para pedirte algo importante._**

 ** _Supongo que ya sabras que me case con Susana y esta mal que lo diga, pero es el resultado de mis malas decisiones. Albert ahora me he dado cuenta que Candy se casara. No lo puedo aceptar! Por favor ayúdame! Tú fuiste testigo de mi amor por ella. Necesito verla. Necesito que me diga frente a frente que no me ama_** _._

 _Terence G._

 _Cuando Albert recibió esa carta dudo en responder. La verdad es siempre pensó que esos dos cabezas duras habían hecho muy mal las cosas. Recordó las veces que Terry le hablaba de su amor por Candy y recordó además las veces que leyó el diario de ella en calidad de Tío abuelo cuando lo dejo en sus manos y entendió el gran amor que se tenían. Candy había llenado cada página sobre lo que sentía por Terry. Como no saber del amor de ellos? Si Candy constantemente le hablaba de él. Tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir._

 ** _Terry, como estas?_**

 ** _Hace tiempo es verdad, pero entiendo que no me escribas por todas las situaciones acaecidas en tu vida y lo comprendo perfectamente. En efecto las decisiones que ustedes tomaron no han sido las acertadas, pero debes comprender que si Candy toma esa decisión debes respetarla. Ella nunca volverá contigo, menos ahora que estas casado. Quizas tenga razon y esto te ayude a cerrar ciclos en tu vida, porque te aprecio mucho te diré que ella está en el hogar pasando unos días. Si quieres enfrentarla entonces debes ir de inmediato. La última palabra la tiene ella._**

 _William A. Ardlay_

 _Terry sabía de antemano la relación que unía a Candy y Albert, una relación fraternal. Supo que era el padre adoptivo de la muchacha y por lo tanto recurrió a su persona sabiendo el papel que desempeña el Rubio en la vida de ella. Lo admiraba y respetaba por tener el corazón noble y haber acogido en su familia a esa chiquilla. Más aun haber sido el pilar fuerte cuando el, había fallado._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

 ** _-_** _Contéstame Candy, tú... ya no me amabas?_

 _-Terry…yo…_

 _-Por una vez en tu vida Candy…expresa lo que tu corazón siente. Han pasado 4 años desde que te casaste. Sé que estas con tu marido, pero por favor solo quiero escuchar por una maldita vez, que sentías por mí antes y después que te casaras? Acaso solo fue un romance de juventud que simplemente para ti no significo nada?, anda dilo qué más da si cada quien tiene su vida._

 _-Yo….Te amaba Terry. Te amaba con toda mi alma, pero…. como te dije esa vez y te lo repito ahora, era imposible estar juntos._

 _-Candy… yo… te sigo amando! Acaso te molesta que te lo diga? Sientes que es una ofensa?...solo quiero expresarlo, mas no te estoy pidiendo nada._

 _-¡Basta Terry! No sigamos atormentándonos. De que servirá todo esto? De nada!... tomamos nuestros caminos, cada quien realizo su vida. Tú con Susana y yo…._

 _-Es verdad y sabes por qué lo hice!, pero tú? Sé que suena egoísta que debías buscar tu felicidad, lo sé perfectamente y no sabes de las veces que sentí quemarme cada vez que recordaba esas palabras dichas por mí. Te pedí que me lo prometieras, y yo…. Me odie y te odie por eso, porque yo no podía serlo jamás. Cuando te dije que dejaria a Susana y que no la iba a desamparar era cierto y no quisiste escucharme._

 _-Terry, debo irme. se me hace tarde y ..- fue interrumpida abruptamente_

 _-Que haces en Nueva york?_

 _-Estoy trabajando en el hospital San José. Vine hace dos dias. Sabes? nos estamos capacitando para ayudar a los pacientes con problemas de inmovilidad entre otras cosas...Quizas esto le pudiese ayudar a Susana._

 _-Vamos yo te llevare!.- abrió la puerta del auto- así llegaras más segura. .- el muchacho se mostró preocupado no deseaba que se fuera sola._

 _Después de varios minutos_

 _-Está bien Terry. En realidad me vendria bien porque el trayecto es largo y..._

 _Subieron al auto y si bien la plática ya no era agresiva se había tornado más bien tranquila, como si viejos amigos se pondrían al día de sus vidas. Terry estaba feliz de tenerla junto a él, pero comprendía que todo eso era solo pasajero. Le dolía en el alma, porque la seguía amando._

 _-Terry... Como esta Susana?_

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios. La verdad que jamas pondria a Albert como pareja de Candy, simple y sencillamente porque no existio como tal. He querido probar una historia de ese tipo y sencillamente no me nace darle ese papel. Adoro tanto a Albert que si siempre hago terryfics el saldria perdiendo al ponerlo de pareja y no me gustaria verlo sufrir. Bueno esta historia es alterna dandole un enfoque distinto manteniendo o tratando de mantener la esencia de mis Rebeldes._

 _Si hiciera una historia Alberfic, no se...disculpen para las que les gusta, pero simplemente no le pondria la pasion que encuentro con Terry._


	3. Chapter 3

-Por favor ya deja de preguntar por Susana, quieres?- era evidente que Candy no sabía. No tenía caso que le dijera los sucesos acontecidos últimamente, si entre ellos no podía existir nada. Nuevamente tendría que alejarse y resignarse a vivir de esa manera.- Ella está bien. No debes preocuparte!...- el silencio se hizo incomodo- y tú? como estas? como te va en tu vida de casada?. Supongo que muy bien!.

-Por favor Terry! para de preguntar...yo...

-Pero que pasa? Acaso es malo querer saber lo que ha pasado en la vida de una vieja amiga de colegio?.. Tu ya lo dijiste... Te pregunte que sentías antes y después que te casaras y tu respuesta fue que "Me amabas en ese entonces" ahora es claro que ya no sientes nada.- No terminare de comprender tantas cosas.

\- Terry! Tú tienes que velar por Susana. Ella es tu esposa ¡por favor olvídame¡…

-NO PUEDO MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDO!- PARA TI HA SIDO TAN FACIL…DIME…¿COMO LE HICISTE PARA OLVIDARME TAN RAPIDO?- grito golpeando el volante. Terry no podia ocultar su ira y al ver el rostro asustado de Candy aminoro su descarga…- Disculpa…..yo no quise asustarte…perdóname Candy!, pero no puedo entender, quisiera comprender donde quedo todo el amor que nos teníamos. Por qué no pude lograr lo mismo que tú? Por qué mientras yo me consumía de la rabia, los celos y el odio que en mi creció por saberte de otro, también crecía mi amor al punto de despreciarme por no tener el carácter para dejarte ir de mi corazón….Tu… vivías feliz con tu esposo con tus amigos y yo?…. Olvídalo Candy, no tiene caso! Me he vuelto tan patetico.- el dolor en sus ojos era evidente. El solo haber expuesto su corazón le llenaba de terror, pero él no mendigaría amor, no había nacido para hacerlo.

Minutos despues llegaron al hospital. Candy se encontraba aturdida de escuchar a Terry…sentía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no podía si lo hacia su corazón lo añoraría y no podía permitirse tal cosa. No mientra existian situaciones que los separan.

Giro para verla y ella tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo en el espacio, al escuchar su voz salió de su trance- Hemos llegado Candy.

-Gracias Terry….me dio gusto volverte a ver- ella estrecho su mano y Terry la tomo entre las suyas.

-Adiós Candy!. Quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver y puede ser que entonces...todo esto ya haya pasado.

 **-** Adiós Terry!- su corazón parecía salir desbocado. Sentía nuevamente aquel vacío cuando lo dejo, pero no podía estrecharlo entre sus brazos, -"Susana lo espera".

Emprendió su marcha de regreso a su departamento vacío, triste y solitario. Entonces pudo llorar desconsoladamente en la penumbra de su habitación. Todo el momento que estuvo con ella había hecho el esfuerzo de retener sus lagrimas, olvidando por instantes todo el dolor acaecido por años. Se había alegrado verla, pero también había sentido dolor. Saco aquel instrumento que una vez le regalo, la armónica que por años ha tenido resguardada como el único recuerdo que hace sentirla cerca:- "tocar la armónica es como besar tus labios pecosa"- dijo entre lágrimas susurrando- aquí estoy de nuevo llorando por …..MALDITA SEA!-se levantó del piso, la noche era joven aun y se dispuso a salir por allí, a cualquier lugar que el destino lo llevara. Se arregló y tomo su auto con rumbo a…quien sabe dónde… entro a un club nocturno abarrotado de gente bailando, otros tomando y chicas hermosas por doquier. Con su característica bufanda y gorra para evitar ser reconocido por algún chismoso.

-Por favor sírvame un wiski doble.

-Enseguida señor

Se tomó uno, dos, hasta 6 y se sentía mareado, pero sin perder la cordura. Era hora de regresar a casa cuando fue interceptado por una hermosa mujer.

-Hola guapo!, no me digas que ya te vas?. Te he estado observando y, puedo sacarte de esa tristeza que te acompaña?.

-Ja ja ja Ah, sí? Y como sabes que yo estoy triste?, por favor!- subió una mano en señal de que lo dejara en paz y dispuesto a retirarse.

-No puedo dejarte ir… estas muy mareado y puede ser peligroso, por favor hazme caso deja tu auto en la parte trasera allí lo cuidaran. Confía en mí.

-No, yo debo regresar a mi departamento...de igual forma gracias por tu recomendacion.

Terry la observo por largo rato. Era una mujer de unos 28 años muy hermosa de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes…Tenían cierto parecido con….-Dios mio, No otra vez!- pensó.

-Tu, trabajas aquí?

-De hecho soy la administradora. Contiguo al club hay un pequeño departamento que es mi hogar. Se que el lugar pueda darte una mala impresion de mi, pero no soy esa clase de mujeres, tu me entiendes. No puedo negarte que me gustas mucho.

Tomo el auto y en el trayecto pensó en lo sucedido. Alondra era una bella mujer y se habia preocupado por el. Cuando llego a su departamento algo llamó su atención en el interior del vehículo, echó un vistazo y pudo ver una bolsa.. Pensó de qué manera pudo llegar a su auto y entonces recordó que la única persona que estuvo fue….-Candy…esta bolsa es de Candy…si, ahora que lo recuerdo ella lo portaba…tengo que entregársela seguramente aquí lleva sus documentos personales. Tomo el objeto sin percatarse que estaba abierta volcando en el piso del auto parte del contenido.- Que tonto he sido y tu pecosa que despistada eres!. En ese momento levanto un librito en minuatura que despertó la curiosidad en Terry, no entendía que se podía escribir en algo tan pequeño. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y pudo divisar algunas fotos, si, eran las fotos del pequeño Nathan. Fotos de ella y del mismo bebe en brazos recién nacido.

-"Que esto?... será que Candy….claro! es normal…que tonto soy…es normal que haya tenido un bebe de su marido".- Estuvo viendo varios minutos las fotos, torturándose más y más al ver el fruto de un amor que no era de él, en esa personita. Sin embargo le pareció extraño no ver ninguna foto donde figurara el esposo de Candy – "Debe ser de esos tipos que no les gusta que le tomen fotos…idiota…a mí no me importaría si fuera mi caso". –Bueno debo aprovechar ahora que tengo tiempo. Mañana empiezan de nuevo los ensayos.

Terry se dispuso descansar un rato y luego iría a dejar la bolsa de Candy. "pretextos"-dijo una voz interna- "quieres verla de nuevo".

-Natalie, de casualidad has visto mi bolsa? No tengo idea donde pude dejarla?

-No Candy, recuerdo que ayer la llevabas cuando saliste por la tarde…. Que despistada eres! Como no recordar donde dejas algo tan importante!

-Sí, Natalie ahora si te doy la razon..soy una "Atolondrada". Allí tengo las fotos de mi hijo y mis documentos personales.- hizo un poco de memoria y recordó- ya sé dónde pude estar!. -djo con un grito

-Ay, Candy me vas a dejar sorda.

En ese instante alguien toco a la puerta. Sus ojos no podían dar crédito lo que tenía a la vista.

-Terry!

\- Buenas Tardes, Señora Winston disculpe que me presente de esta forma, pero le he traído algo que ha dejado olvidado.- Candy no permitió que terminase de entrar y salió encaminándose a la puerta

-Te lo agradezco Terry. Lo daba por perdido, pero recordé que lo deje en tu auto. Perdona por las molestias ocasionadas.

-No fue nada. Además en auto es más rápido. Toma... esto cayo cuando tome tu bolsa …y…felicidades por tu bebe…realmente es precioso...- después de un silencio repentino- Candy… porque has venido a Nueva York teniendo un niño tan pequeño?, entiendo que tu marido deje que trabajes, pero hay algo que no logro entender aun.

-No hay nada que entender Terry y si, estas siendo muy entrometido- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, disculpa entonces. Me retiro….adiós Candy!

 **-** Quien era ese hombre Candy? me parece haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero no logro recordar donde.

-Es un viejo amigo Nathalie. Después de algún tiempo nos encontramos y nos pusimos al dia con nuestras vidas, que se me paso el tiempo y no me di cuenta que deje mi bolsa en su auto.

-Oh, si….veo que ese amigo tiene muchas atenciones contigo.

-Qué tontería quieres decir Natalie? No estarás pensando en alguna estupidez, verdad? el es un hombre casado.

-Casado?...Oh...que lastima!….pero dime tu, en qué clase de tontería puedo pensar?

-Bah, ya deja eso…vamos que se nos hace tarde. Muy cerca de aquí hay un hermoso lugar que te va a encantar.

-Vamos!

-Buenas noches Eleanor!

-Hola hijo, como has estado? No te veo buen semblante. Hasta puedo decir que has perdido peso.

-No sé qué decirte, si bien o mal. En realidad….. No se como me siento.

-Que pasa Terry? Tienes algo que decirme?

-He visto a Candy madre!.. Ella está aquí en Nueva York en el hospital San Jose. Ayer la encontró caminando a orillas del rio Hudson.

-Ay, hijo!…no sé que decirte... hasta cuando seguirás empeñado en cerrarte a la posibilidad de seguir adelante. Tú sabes cuánto deseaba que ustedes se reunieran y olvidaran todas sus estúpidas promesas. Pense que era la mujer perfecta para ti hijo, pero la vida y las circunstancias dieron un giro a todo. Ella está casada y si es feliz con su marido, tú debes dejar eso atrás.

El castaño tenia los ojos brillantes- ella tiene un hijo!. Te das cuenta Eleonor?….en un momento pensé en hacer alguna tontería, pero con un hijo…no puedo hacer nada y me duele tanto.

Su madre sentía tanto el destino que le toco a su hijo. Deseaba tanto que el encontrara el amor. Terry ya no temía expresar sus sentimientos, en esos momentos su orgullo no existía y como un niño pequeño lloraba en el regazo de su madre.

-Por favor hijo quédate esta noche a dormir. No quiero que estés solo en tu departamento. Eso no te hace bien.

-Gracias Mama, te tomare la palabra…mañana debo levantarme temprano para los últimos ensayos de Macbeth. Iras al estreno?

-Por nada del mundo me lo perdería!.

Las clases de capacitación continuaban y las enfermeras iban implementando las técnicas aprendidas. Candy por las tardes atendía a dos pacientes uno con problemas de inmovilidad y el otro no tenía una pierna. Siempre con su sonrisa amable despertaba los mejores ánimos para continuar.

-Enfermera- llamo uno de los pacientes bajo su cargo- me podría ayudar a levantarme, aun no tengo mis muletas y me duele mucho la espalda estar en cama.

-Por supuesto señor. Venga apóyese en mi brazo- así lo hizo y una vez estuvo en pie con su pierna existente.

-Gracias!- no encuentro las horas de tener mis muletas, así me moveré más fácilmente.

-Es verdad…aun no nos han enviado, pero estaré al pendiente. No se preocupe por favor.

-Es usted muy amable señorita. Enfermeras como usted son dificiles de ver. Recuerdo a una en el campo de batalla. parecia un sargento...le deciamos a escondidas "La Sargento Hamilton"

-¿Como?

-Por favor disculpe, pero es que parecia un Sargento...Frannie Hamilton la Sargento. ja ja ja- era tan seria que su cara parecia una estatua

-¿usted conocio a Frannie Hamilton?

-Si, no voy a negar que era una buena enfermera, pero tenia un caracter de pocos amigos. No supimos mas de ella. Seguramente este con su familia o trabajando en algun hospital. Bueno...eso espero!

-Yo tampoco supe mas de ella, pero el mundo es tan pequeño que, tengo la seguridad que algun dia la vere otra vez.

Luego de terminar el turno de práctica y resultando todo satisfactoriamente se encamino a buscar a Natalie para irse al departamento. El Doctor Barrow la abordo

-Señorita Candice!

-Doctor Barrow, que se le ofrece? Quedo algo pendiente?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Oh, no…nada de eso…todo está a la perfección. La hice detenerse por otro asunto- el hombre estaba un poco nervioso. En el estrado era un hombre elocuente y ahora?

-Otro asunto?...Bueno …le escucho

-Bueno vera. Tengo unos boletos de Teatro ... Eh!…A usted le gusta el Teatro?

-¿Como dice?

-¿Qué si a usted le gusta el Teatro?- hay una obra que quiero ver…Macbeth…el actor es grandioso según me han contado y quiero corroborar para tener un criterio propio. Por favor acepte mi invitación, puede decirle a su compañera que venga con nosotros.

…Candy no encontraba las palabras oportunas. Vio al hombre tan entusiasmado, pero como decirle que sí le gustaba el Teatro?, por la pasión que despertaba en cierta persona y que no podía asistir porque seguro lo vería junto a su Esposa?.

-No, no me gusta- mintió hábilmente-nunca me ha llamado la atención.

-No lo puedo creer! Usted que proviene de una familia tan ilustre como los Ardlay, no le gusta el Teatro?

-Eh, bueno...si...…está bien acepto.

-Bien, el estreno es mañana a las 7:00pm, pasare por ustedes a eso de las 6:30pm

-Le comentare a mi compañera. De seguro querrá acompañarnos.

-Vamos Natalie di que sí!. Por qué no vienes con nosotros al estreno?. Distráete un poco. Hemos estado sumergidas solo en el hospital que un poco de cambio de ambiente no nos caerá mal. Estoy fascinada!.

-No se lo pensare!. Dame tiempo mañana por la mañana confirmo… mira! Llego una carta para ti

-Carta para mí?...es de Annie.

 _" **Querida Candy**_

 ** _Como has estado hermana?. Espero que las cosas en el hospital estén bien. Recibí tu carta Candy. Nathan te extraña mucho, pero no deberías preocuparte que entre Archie y yo le cuidamos, además Maggie y él, se han hecho muy buenos amigos nuestra hija lo adora. Por favor siéntete tranquila y termina con tus estudios. Te cuento que Albert ha preguntado por ti…Candy lo tienes en el olvido!. Espero que no te moleste, pero le he dado tu dirección, aprovechara que debe arreglar unos negocios en esa ciudad, así que pronto tendrás visita._**

 _ **Tu hermana, Annie**_

 _-Albert viene a Nueva York. Viene a arreglar negocios.- susurro pensativamente- que bien, me alegro volver a ver a Albert. Entre los negocios y viajes Candy y Albert apenas se veían. Además que tras su boda se había ido a vivir a Canadá. A su regreso a Chicago busco propiedad asentandose en una Residencia hermosa y muy espaciosa, pero sentia ahogarse._

 _Llego el momento del estreno y Barrow había llegado por las muchachas, si, Natalie se decidió a última hora acompañarlos._ _El Teatro había hecho un lleno increíble. Verían a Macbeth, mujeres que se admiraban de la figura de Terence Graham, el famoso actor de Broadway en los afiches y en persona. Todas hablaban de lo mismo_

 _-Ay, ese hombre es un portento de caballero. Es….es…Dios! no tengo palabras para describirlo._

 _-Todas andamos a la caza de ese galán- comentaba un grupo de mujeres jóvenes de la alta sociedad Neoyorkina-Ahora no me detendré._

 _Todas esas consideraciones fueron escuchadas por la rubia, conforme Barrow las llevaba a los asientos. Candy con su ceño fruncido se había llenado de….celos?- claro que no tengo celos?- pensó- es solo que ….-Basta Candy pareces una tonta._

 _-Por aquí candice, Natalie estos son nuestros lugares- dijo Barrow sentándose después entre las dos damas. Sus asientos estaban ubicados en el palco derecho del Teatro, los actores podrían ver a ese punto por el reflejo de las luces._

 _Luego de varios minutos las luces se apagaron y todo quedo en silencio. El telón subió y el escenario se ilumino con sus luces maravillosas. Era la primera vez que Candy vería actuar completamente a Terry, un sentimiento nostálgico atravesó sus sentidos y recordó aquella vez. Escuchaba su voz, esa voz que la hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. Recordó las tantas veces que Terry recitaba en su villa de Escocia y ella era su única espectadora.- "Terry, eres deslumbrante" a su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos que ella quería ahogar en el olvido. Ahora él, está allí con su imponente figura y gallardía, ese hombre que amo en sus años de colegio y el único verdaderamente. Unas lágrimas brotaron sin poderlas detener, rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer a sus manos. Bajo su mirada y se le agolparon todos los sentimientos que tenía reprimido. Verlo actuar le había traído muchos tristes recuerdos de su separación. Ella había puesto una coraza de hierro no permitiéndose el acceso a tambalear su cordura. Aunque ella lo siguiera amando, él no estaba libre y no podía luchar por ese amor. Barrow y Natalie la observaban, tenía un dialogo interno entre su corazón y la razón. Aludían a que la obra le había calado el alma. Antes que el primer acto terminara, limpio sus ojos para no dejar ver ningún rastro de estas._

 _Salieron al vestíbulo a la espera del segundo acto. Por un momento quiso ir a su camerino a felicitarle, pero desistió del intento- Seguramente Susana estará con él. No…no debo._

 _-Señoritas, estoy maravillado por la fuerza con que se desenvuelve ese actor. Nunca había visto semejante actuación. Vi que hasta te conmoviste._

 _-Sí, eh, es muy conmovedora- dijo con poco convencimiento._

 _Natalie estaba en silencio y pensativa. –"Ese hombre, me parece que es el mismo que llego hace unos días, no…no creo…Candy me lo habría dicho".- dijo para sí misma- esas lágrimas… no eran por la obra. Aquí hay algo raro._

 _Llamado al segundo acto_

 _La atmosfera en el teatro había traído consigo viejas memorias. Terry actuaba magistralmente demostrando todo su esplendor como un digno representante de las obras de Shakespeare, de pronto en medio de su elocuencia pudo verla, su profesionalismo le permitió continuar, pero algo en su interior quería estallar. De momentos volvía su mirada. En algunos segundos breves chocaron y él, le dedico una sonrisa._

 _La obra termino y el director dio los agradecimientos a todo su elenco. Los aplausos se oyeron por todo el recinto. Retumbaban en los oídos los silbidos y BRAVO, BRAVO! Se escuchaban por doquier._

 _Ella se levantó de su asiento con la mirada fija en el escenario. Terry habia quedado de pie y la miraba …. de pronto una mujer se lanzó a sus brazos depositando un beso en sus labios._

 _-Terry, estuviste estupendo…._

* * *

Notas: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi.

Candice White: Gracias por tu comentario preciosa. Aun hay mucho por saber y coincido con vos...solo una vez se ama y Candy amo solo a Terry, fue el unico por quien expreso en su diario y lo hizo audible que era a Terry el hombre que amaba.

Con respecto al final de Candy. Bueno he leido todas las versiones de la ultima novela que escribio la propia escritora y que puedo decirte? es verdad que la escritora no develo el nombre de esa persona, pero las personalidades de cada personaje valga la redundancia me hace encontrar evidencias de quien es Anohito. incluso he hecho algunas traducciones del japones al Español con la ayuda de una amiga que sabe el idioma para darme cuenta por fuente directa quien es esa persona. si bien es cierto que Nagita dejo escoger el anohito que uno quiera, lo cierto es que los datos, fechas y situaciones en los que Ahora candy vive en Reino Unido en una Residencia a orillas del Rio Avon, lleno de rosas y narcisos simbolo de sus dos unicos amores con un estudio lleno de las obras de Shakespeare que sabemos de quien es ese sello indiscutible. Aunque la obra esta llena de bastantes aspectos literarios y simbolicos, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que esa persona es Terence Granchester.

Bueno perdon si me extendi demasiado..

agradezco a las que siguen mi historia.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Terry, estuviste estupendo…._

 _Candy se asombró de la mujer que se colgaba del cuello del actor. No era Susana esa mujer! Qué relación tenia Terry con ella al punto de besarlo con tanta efusividad?_

 _Terry igualmente estaba perplejo. Nunca se imaginó que Alondra hiciera eso. Había sido muy clara con ella y ahora esto_

 _-Disculpa Terry, yo…..fue la emoción de verte actuar._

 _-Por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer! - le dedico una mirada dura_

 _\- Que vergüenza contigo!- mis emociones siempre me juegan una mala pasada. Cuando te vi actuar me transporte a otro mundo y no pude detener el impulso de besarte._

 _-Basta ya! Dejemos esto hasta aquí. Por favor discúlpame tu, la verdad es que te agradezco mucho el que hayas decidido venir…..me acompañarías a la recepción? Solo me tomo unos minutos en cambiarme y enseguida estoy contigo._

 _-Claro que si mi Romeo- la mujer estaba contenta por asistir a una de esas fiestas._

 _Una vez que estuvo listo y vestido elegantemente se dirigió a la sala donde Alondra lo esperaba._

 _-Sé que piensas que no soy mujer para ti, no soy de tu ambiente, ni me muevo en tu círculo. Me has invitado porque necesitas compañía, por qué no me das una oportunidad, Terry?_

 _-Por favor quítate esas tontas ideas de tu cabeza de que somos diferentes socialmente, porque no es así. Tú eres una mujer muy hermosa, pero he de ser sincero contigo…no quiero que sigas alimentando ilusiones._

 _-No te entiendo Terry….es que acaso hay otra persona?, Terry no te estoy pidiendo nada._

 _-Olvidemos esta platica quieres? Apresurémonos que no me gusta llegar tarde- dijo desviando la conversación a terrenos seguros._

 _-Terence Graham, estuviste genial!_

 _-Tú también Karen, no te quedas atrás...Tu tambien eres genial._

 _\- Gracias y...No me vas a presentar a "Tu amiga"?- dijo esta con tono insinuante_

 _.- Te presento a mi compañera de Tablas Karen Kleis._

 _-Mucho gusto yo soy Alondra Smith_

 _-Terry, tu no pierdes el tiempo eh?- una sonrisa sarcástica asomo su rostro._

 _El castaño rodo los ojos por la desfachatez de Karen- Pensé que no vendrías a la recepción_

 _-Por favor Terry!, no podía perderme la oportunidad de encontrar a mi Galán._

 _-Definitivamente tu no cambiaras jamás!- ambos rieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo._

 _Como quitarse de la mente que Candy había visto la escena de ese beso? Y la indiferencia de ella al dar la vuelta sin mirar atrás?- talvez su madre tenga razón y debería dejar las cosas atrás. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero trataría de ponerle voluntad. -Nada es eterno ni hay mal que dure cien años- esas fueron sus palabras, pero faltaba que se convenciese de ellas._

 _Por su parte Candy había salido del Teatro pensando miles de cosas. -¿Quién es esa mujer?, ¿Por qué Susana no estaba con Terry?... por qué se besuquea con otra? Sera posible que Terry….No por Dios…aquella vez me dijo que se iba a divorciar, pero…., bueno al menos no se supo nada en los diarios….aunque conociendo a Terry su privacidad es primordial. No lo creo capaz de engañar a Susana…Dios me voy a volver loca pensando tantas tonterías.- En un mar de preguntas sin encontrar respuestas así se encontraba Candy._

 _-Candy?_

 _-Albert…se lanzó como una chiquilla a los brazos de su hermano- Albert, no pensé que vendrías tan pronto._

 _-Bueno si quieres me voy y regreso mañana_

 _-No digas tonterías!- dijo Candy sonriendo-me alegra mucho volver a verte.- Hacía tiempo que no se habían visto y solo por cartas se habían comunicado. Sin que Candy contara de su vida._

 _-No cabe duda que eres mucho más linda cuando ríes. Te estuve observando y me preguntaba tu presencia en este lugar, estás sola? No me imagine que vendrías al estreno de Macbeth..._

 _-Estoy en compañía del Doctor Barrow y una compañera del hospital y de apartamento, pero no sé dónde están. Nos disponíamos regresar casa. El Doctor trajo su auto, pero creo que no podido salir del estacionamiento. Has visto cuanta gente?. El estreno estuvo perfecto._

 _-Regresar a casa, por favor Candy vamos a la recepción. Te caería bien distraerte un poco._

 _-No sé, pero y el Doctor y Nathalie?_

 _-Tardamos tanto porque eso está que explota de gente- comento Natalie curiosa por el hombre rubio que estaba junto a Candy._

 _-Sí, Candy nos vamos?_

 _-Perdón por mi torpeza…les presento a William Albert Ardlay, mi hermano._

 _-Mucho gusto Señor Ardlay, yo soy Henry Barrow._

 _-Mucho gusto Doctor Barrow. Encantado de conocerle._

 _-Ella es Nathalie mi compañera de apartamento._

 _-Encantado señorita!..Supe que se retiran, pero por que nos acompañan?_

 _-Seria un honor señor Ardlay, pero resulta que tengo unos pendientes muy urgentes que atender. Me disculpara si no atiendo su sugerencia._

 _-Yo, la verdad Candy…no me gustan esos lugares, así que les agradezco, pero quiero ir a casa a descansar._

 _-Me ofrezco a llevarla Candy, no te preocupes, ustedes diviértanse._

 _-Gracias Doctor!_

 _-Bueno, entonces me robare a mi hermana. Vamos Candy._

 _-Albert como…?_

 _-Se lo que quieres saber y te lo diré. Espera que lleguemos y estemos cómodos…si?_

 _\- Albert siempre con sus misterios, realmente a veces me exaspera.- susurro en su interior._

 _Llegaron a la recepción y se encontraban importantes personalidades influyentes de la ciudad que admiraban de las obras teatrales._

 _-Buenas noches! William Albert Ardlay_

 _-Sí señor por favor pase por aquí- el empleado dirigió a la pareja a una mesa –puedo traerles algo de tomar?_

 _-Si por favor tráiganos lo que se esté sirviendo._

 _-Champagne señor_

 _-Perfecto._

 _-Albert ahora si me vas a contar todo tu misterio…que haces aquí? Yo sé que no solo has venido por negocios._

 _-Gracias Candy, no pensé que me quisieras tanto!. Acaso no puedo venir a verte?_

 _-No me cambies la conversación. eh?_

 _-Bueno… Terry me invito…eso quieres saber?_

 _-Terry?_

 _-Pero de que te sorprendes?.. Terry siempre ha sido mi amigo, el hecho de que ustedes hayan cometido estupideces no quiere decir que dejaria de ser su amigo…o sí?_

 _-Albert que cruel eres! y por supuesto que no pensaria eso._

 _-Es la verdad, pero bueno. En el caso de Terry lo entiendo y en el tuyo…mejor me reservo los comentarios. Lo cierto que los dos solo han cometido error tras error. Es verdad que yo fui el primero en decirte que en la situación que ustedes se encontraban hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero la realidad es que habían otras alternativas, no crees? Lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás. No he sabido mucho de Terry, estuvimos tiempo alejados, pero siempre lo he considerado mi amigo. Entiendo que quisiera estar así, para no sentir la tentación de preguntar por ti, siendo ustedes personas ajenas. Además yo debería estar enojado contigo, me has ocultado muchas cosas. Hasta hace tres meses que estas en Chicago, si no, no me doy cuenta de tu situación. Annie me conto, por favor disculpala. No debiste. Ni siquiera me diste tu dirección solo la del hospital en donde trabajabas. Hubiese querido estar enterado de todo. con mi ayuda habría sido...no tiene caso... pude ver a Nathan, es un niño precioso, sabes? . no entiendo como pudo ese hombre dejarte con un Bebe. Nunca los he vuelto a ver ni al padre ni al hijo._

 _-Perdóname Albert. Yo no quería que se preocuparan, quería demostrarles que podía seguir adelante._

 _-No lo puedo creer Candy. Me siento responsable por lo sucedido. Nunca me lo imagine._

 _-No Albert, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Esa fue una decisión que yo tome. Nadie me obligo y, creo que fue lo mejor._

 _Candy recordó en ese momento a la mujer que había besado a Terry. Siempre que venía a su mente una punzada le atravesaba en medio del corazón._

 _-En que piensas Candy?_

 _-En Susana… no la vi por ningún lado. He cruzado algunas palabras con Terry, pero cuando le pregunto por ella me esquiva. A veces pienso que…. No me hagas caso, son solo tonterías_

 _-Piensas que si ellos están separados te lo diría?_

 _-No lo sé._

 _-Tienes razón! te sabe casada, no tiene caso que te diga si esta solo o no- Albert mostro una sonrisa sin ser captada por Candy._

 _Las críticas sobre el recién estreno no se hicieron esperar. El orgullo de Robert, el director de la obra, estaba hinchado y Terry se sentía contento por la aceptación del público. Todos conversaban sobre la obra y el director con sus socios ya estaban haciendo planes para el lanzamiento de una nueva._

 _-Terry, jamás pensé que pertenecieras a todo este ambiente. Estoy impresionada!_

 _-Pero si sabes que soy actor, como no lo ibas a pensar?_

 _-Bueno si, pero te veo una persona distinta a las demás. No sé si me entiendes. A pesar de ser el hombre guapo y arrogante que he visto también eres un hombre sencillo y cálido….por eso me he enamorado de ti, Terry- le hecho un vistazo que no cayó en reproche- Lo sé, no necesitas que me digas nada!- Terry salió de la incomodidad de las palabras de Alondra debido a la situación caída como del cielo.- ven quiero saludar a unos viejos amigos….-Albert, cuanto tiempo - estrecharon sus manos seguido de un amistoso abrazo. Albert en verdad apreciaba mucho a Terry, veía el aguerrido chico que lucha por conseguir lo que se propone y seguir adelante pese a las situaciones acaecidas en su vida. Albert lo respetaba y lo admiraba._

 _-Mi querido amigo!_

 _-Hola Candy! – su sonrisa de medio lado y su ceja izquierda levantada daba la impresión de que se burlaba de Candy pues al acercarse su semblante cambio al verlo con la mujer que lo acompaña._

 _-Disculpen, les presento a la señorita Alondra Smith. Una amiga_

 _-Mucho gusto señorita Smith._

 _-El gusto es mío Señor…._

 _-William Ardlay_

 _-Terry, me puedes decir donde esta Susana, quiero saludarla.- espeto la Rubia con una pizca de furia en sus palabras_

 _-Susana?...ah…Ella no vino. Últimamente le aburre estos lugares y prefiere quedarse en casa y tú?_

 _Terry se refería sin palabras el haberla visto con un tipo en el Teatro. Había visto un par de veces la fotografía de Winston y podía darse cuenta que el hombre que acompañaba a Candy no era este y además la cercanía que tenía le daba la impresión de estar interesado en la rubia. Candy aparto la vista por la penetrante mirada acusadora de Terry. Albert observaba la escena y reía en su interior- No cabe duda que estos dos cabezotes se siguen amando- Pudiera hablar en estos momentos, pero no…son ellos los que tienen que poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No seré yo el entrometido. Ojala y Terry no cometa una tontería- consideraba viendo a la hermosa Alondra._

 _-Oh, por favor me disculpan. Voy a saludar a unos viejos conocidos. Enseguida regreso con ustedes-dijo el Rubio retirandose y evitar reir delante de ellos._

 _-Adelante!_

 _-Permiso…. Yo…también voy a saludar a unos viejos amigos- Candy se levantó porque se sentía incomoda entre la pareja.- si Albert regresa por favor le informan. No tardare…gracias._

 _….. Amigos?, pero si ella no los tiene, bueno no al menos aquí. Esas son excusas Señora pecas. Sé dónde te diriges.- pensó._

 _Candy se condujo rápidamente hasta llegar a la Terraza. Estando junto a ellos sentía ahogarse. Sentía que no podía soportar el cinismo de Terry. Respiro profundamente y observo la bella luna que en todo su esplendor se reflejaba brillante._

 _-Por qué huyes Candy?- dijo el castaño estacionado detrás de la Rubia_

 _-Yo no estoy huyendo de nada Terry._

 _-Claro que sí. Tú no tienes viejos amigos aquí….son excusas simplemente excusas._

 _-Acaso no me crees capaz de formar este tipo de amistades? Recuerda que me case con un hombre rico y que pude tratar a este tipo de gente._

 _-Nunca dije que no podías hacer este tipo de amistades. Si no que tu prefieres a la gente sencilla y sincera que a un montón de ricachones por amigos._

 _-Basta ya Terry! Que quieres?...quiero estar sola._

 _-Por qué estas molesta?...quiero saberlo. Desde que llegue a tu mesa has estado a la defensiva._

 _-Te besas con una mujer que no es Susana. La llevas del brazo como si fuera algo más, ¿Qué está pasando Terry?, que ha pasado con Susana, porque le haces esto? Te pregunto por ella y me esquivas. Acaso es verdad que te divorciaste? Solo así entendería lo que haces._

 _-No, yo nunca me divorcie!- PERO QUE TE ESTÁ PASANDO A TI?- la pregunta le fue devuelta con saña._

 _-ENTONCES ERES UN DESCARADO, UN..UN SINVERGÜENZA!._

 _-Y es eso lo que te molesta, eh?- su sarcasmo a flote le exaspero aún más- creo que no eres la quien tiene que estarlo en todo caso. Celos?...pareces que tiene celos señora Winston y no debería sentirlos por otro hombre que no sea su flamante marido._

 _-TERENCE GRANCHESTER…te odio!- dispuesta a darse la vuelta Terry la tomo de los hombros y la halo hacia su pecho._

 _-Que pasa Candy? Por qué estas así? Que te importa a ti, lo que yo haga con mi vida?_

 _-Suéltame, no me toques!_

 _-Perdón Señora! Pero creo que es usted la que ahora se está entrometiendo mucho en mi vida- Terry le devolvió sus mismas palabras._

 _-Permiso…. yo me retiro. No quiero escuchar nada más._

 _-TU NO TE IRAS HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES! .ES EVIDENTE QUE NO SABES NADA, PORQUE NUNCA QUISISTE SABER DE MÍ, PERO NO TE CULPO CUANDO YO ME ENCARGUE DE NO DEVELAR MUCHAS COSAS. TE ESCUDAS EN PENSAR QUE ENGAÑO A SUSANA, CUANDO NO QUIERES RECONOCER QUE ERES TÚ LA QUE SE SIENTE DEFRAUDADA. SI TANTO AMAS A TU MARIDO Y LE DAS SU LUGAR, POR QUE NO USAS TU ARGOLLA DE MATRIMONIO Y DEJAS DE SENTIRTE MOLESTA SI ENGAÑO O NO A SUSANA. ERES UNA MUJER CASADA Y HE VISTO COMO TE MIRA ESE DOCTOR._

 _-¿PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS DICIENDO?. NO DEBERIAS SIGUIERA COMPARAR. EL DOCTOR ES SOLO ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE SER AMABLE CONMIGO.. MIENTRAS TU Y ELLA..._

 _\- SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD CANDY, SOLO DIGO LO QUE VEO…ACASO NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA?…-Luego de varios minutos de silencio- ¡Que cruel es el destino, verdad?- Candy aparto la vista y le dio la espalda-¡ Maldito destino que te presenta ante mi Casada y con un hijo y yo,….me muero de rabia por saber que tus caricias son para él. Me imagino tantas cosas que siento arder de ira porque no soy yo el que está contigo y comparta tu lecho todas las noches. Sé que algún día regresaras junto a él. Solo de pensarlo me consumen los celos._

 _-No digas nada más Terry!. Por favor- sus lágrimas salieron como una pequeña cascada_

 _-Por qué Candy? Por qué no quieres que hable?.. Sé que te ofenden mis palabras, pero soy sincero cuando digo que te sigo amando._

 _-Tu estas con Susana y no es propio que me hables así!. Además, esta esa mujer con quien te paseas de arriba para abajo._

 _-Ay!, Candy hay cosas que tú no sabes, pero creo que no es el lugar adecuado para aclararlas… Albert y Alondra nos esperan. Ella vino por mí y no puedo hacerle un desaire dejándola. Solo te digo algo…"No juzgues sin conocer mi historia". Puedo verte mañana?_

 _-Está bien… a las 3 de la tarde estoy libre.-dijo aun pensativa._

 _Alondra se impaciento al no ver al castaño, estuvo buscándolo infructuosamente. Albert regreso a la mesa. Entendía que esos dos estarían hablando, pero no vio a Alondra y se preocupó- "Terry, tu veras como sales de esta"- susurro internamente y luego se tomó una copa, dos copas de la burbujeante bebida._

 _-Terry…Terry por fin te encontré. Por qué me has dejado sola querido?- la mujer se colgó de su brazo y lo arrastro al interior del salón, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Rubia .- Candy! Supongo que Albert ya regreso a la mesa, no vienes con nosotros?_

 _-Si, en un momento estaré con ustedes ¡_

 _Candy pensaba y pensaba la situación. Le daba vueltas a la conversación sostenida minutos antes.- Terry quiere hablarme de algo muy importante. Puede que él, no haga nada que lastime a Susana, pero…. me está lastimando a mi….que hay detrás de todo esto?- y si …. Mejor esperare lo que me tenga que decir._

 _Candy regreso a la mesa .Terry y Alondra ya se habían marchado. Albert la observo en silencio hasta romper con este_

 _\- Candy, te sientes bien?_

 _-Sí, Albert…no pasa nada- contestaba aturdida como salida de un trance._

 _-Vamos Candy, es hora de irnos, Me siento cansando y necesito dormir. Mañana me espera un día sofocante entre tantos papeles y papeles._

 _-Desde que tomaste las riendas de la familia no has descansado ni un solo instante. Si sigues así te vas a enfermar Albert. Recuerda que el Doctor Martin dijo que no te excedas. Por favor cuídate ¡_

 _-Si, en realidad me he tomado demasiados descansos Candy. La familia requiere de mí y no los puedo abandonar._

 _-Quiero que me disculpes por mantenerme lejos de la Familia. La Tía abuela pondría el grito en el cielo si se diera cuenta de mi situación, sin embargo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme._

 _-Tampoco puedo perdonarte el que no me hayas permitido ver a mi sobrino antes._

 _-Hace unos días me escribió Annie, diciéndome que está bien. Solo me falta un mes para terminar el curso y no me volveré a separar de mi hijo._

 _La mañana siguiente y como de costumbre las enfermeras se reunían en la universidad a las 7de la mañana. El Joven Doctor Barrow empezaba con su clase. Las enfermeras se nutrían de la información del Galeno y estaban muy preparadas. Les faltaba solo un mes para terminar con el curso. Candy le fue asignada más pacientes y esto favorecía para la aplicación de las bases obtenidas, así que las horas para las practicas fue extendida a una hora más. La tarde llego y Candy saldría pronto. Terry le esperaba en su auto fuera de la universidad. Cuando la diviso a cierta distancia salió de este. Quedo maravillado de verla con su uniforme de enfermera y su melena rizada y suelta, parecía un ángel la visión que se le presentaba. Recordó la vez que ella corrió tras aquel tren que lo llevaba de vuelta a Nueva York y ella agitaba su mano deseándole los mejores éxitos._

 _Sus piernas sintieron tambalearse. Terry era muy apuesto. Siempre había sido de buen vestir, portaba una chaqueta larga de color marrón, zapatos Oxford, un traje con americana y corbata de tono suave. Su olor exquisito._

 _-Hola Terry! –Saludo la muchacha saliendo de la impresión de ver aquel monumento de hombre- llevas mucho tiempo esperando?_

 _-No mucho Candy, en verdad llevo un poco más de 10 minutos._

 _-Quiero ponerme ropa cómoda._

 _-Oh, sí Candy por supuesto. Te espero, -"aunque con tu uniforme te ves preciosa"- esto último lo dijo en sus adentros._

 _Luego de varios minutos salió vistiendo un vestido verde corto a la rodilla con cinta blanca en la cintura y escote cuadrado, le hacía ver muy jovencita y el toque de sus zapatillas color menta, en su cabello llevaba igual que el color del vestido una cinta verde. Terry no le quitaba la mirada de encima, estaba boquiabierto de ver lo hermosa que era Candy. Su cuerpo de 23 años dejo en el olvido a la chiquilla de aquellos días._

 _-Estoy lista Terry, podemos irnos?_

 _-Sí- dijo cual si recién salía de un hipnotismo_

 _Emprendieron marcha – Te llevare a un lugar que te encantara!- le regalo una mirada sonriente que hizo que el corazón de Terry se estremeciera.- Solo ella hace que me sienta tan bien. A su lado soy feliz….Candy porque nuestros destinos tuvieron que terminar así? De reojo vio el cambio en el semblante de Terry, se preguntaba ¿que estaría pensando?_

 _-Mira hemos llegado- estaciono el vehículo_

 _-Donde estamos Terry?_

 _-No muy lejos…este es central park, que te parece?_

 _Su sonrisa lo dijo todo- es muy hermoso Terry, los árboles, el pasto. Todo es fabuloso! Me gusta el lugar_

 _-Sabía que te gustaría.- tomo su mano y se dirigieron al museo metropolitano. Luego caminaron por las veredas. Hasta llegar a un lugar bastante apartado apropiado para una conversacion._

 _-…He venido muchas veces a este lugar, pero soñaba en hacerlo algún día contigo. Ese sueño se me ha cumplido._

 _-Terry!_

 _-Venía a menudo para mitigar un poco mi…..Para despejar mi mente.- el hombre se acercó más a ella y en un impulso desesperado la abrazo por la cintura, posando su frente en la cabeza rubia- Candy…me duele tanto tenerte tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos._

 _-Terry, no debemos hacer esto! No… por favor suéltame…pueden vernos, los periódicos y luego Susana._

 _-Susana….Susana siempre Susana….por qué siempre has pensado en los demás Candy? - hablaba sin soltarla y en la misma posición…. y, ¿yo? Lo soporte todo, todo._

 _-Terry, Terry. Perdóname por todo el mal que te he hecho! Por favor perdóname. Susana te amaba también y yo no podía hacer nada, quiero que comprendas que cuando te deje, no fue por falta de amor, al contrario porque te amaba demasiado tome mi decisión y muchas veces pensé después si era lo correcto._

 _-Para nadie lo fue Candy, no pude cambiar el rumbo de mi corazón y más bien hemos sido tan infelices….Candy…- su tono de voz cambio y la vio directo a los ojos- "Susana murió hace dos años"._

 _-¿Cómo?...¡ No puede ser!- Candy sintió desfallecer. No podía creer que Susana estaba muerta- ¿Susana está muerta?-su lagrimas se hicieron notar- Lo siento Terry yo…..Lo siento tanto. No lo sabía!...Susana. Por qué terry? Por qué?. Se_

 _-Después que fui a tratar de que entraras en razón por lo de tu boda, Susana empezó a enfermar frecuentemente. Pasamos días en el hospital porque un simple resfrió la dejaba en cama y eran constantes exámenes para determinar el origen. Pasaba noches en el hospital, Susana decaia cada dia que transcurria, se fue apagando poco a poco. No dormía, se quejaba de muchos dolores, los médicos no encontraban esa situacion fue dificil muy dificil!._

 ** _Inicio Flash Back_**

 ** _-Susana, hoy te harán algunos chequeos. pedire ayuda a Rina para que estes lista_**

 ** _-Terry, no descuides tus ensayos. Yo estaré bien._**

 ** _-Es mi deber hacerlo_**

 ** _-Cierto! Todo lo haces por deber….no Terry?._**

 ** _-Señor Granchester_**

 ** _-Si Doctor. Dígame que tiene mi Esposa_**

 ** _-No lo sabemos Señor. Lo único que le puedo decir es que su organismo ha entrado a un estado no inmune y esta vulnerable a cualquier enfermedad, pero eso no es todo- el hombre bajo la vista sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada._**

 ** _-Qué?...por favor hable por Dios!_**

 ** _-Su corazón está débil, ella no resistirá mucho tiempo. No podemos hacer nada….lo siento._**

 ** _-No es posible! Doctor debe existir otras alternativas. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar lo peor._**

 ** _-No hay nada que hacer, su condición es crítica. Yo le recomiendo mejor que se la lleve a casa._**

 ** _Terence había contratado a una enfermera para que la atendiera y por las noches hacia turnos con ella. Terry pasaba más tiempo y la atendía. Cuando le tocaba su turno de cuidarla en la noche, pedía que se acostara junto a ella y la abrazara. Terry lo hacía y lloraba ocultando sus lágrimas, le dolía ver que una mujer tan joven tuviera que morir. Una noche ella le sorprendió mientras la abrazaba._**

 ** _-Terry…yo sé que me voy a morir! No tiene caso que lo niegues! lo que me pasa no es normal. Me ire, nunca pude lograr tu amor, cierto?_**

 ** _-Por favor Susana no te agites, no te hace bien._**

 ** _-Dejame!….Dejame hablar ...Terry, por favor perdóname. Que Candy me perdone por apartarte de ella. que me perdone…por todo el odio que durante años he tenido hacia ella…. lo estoy pagando. Siempre la odie, siempre._**

 ** _-Por favor ya no te atormentes. se que Candy donde quiera que este ella te ha perdonado es mas hasta podria decirte lo que te diria. "No tengo nada que perdonarte Susana"._**

 ** _-Yo los separe! Me burle de ti cuando supe que se casó y….te hice la vida imposible._**

 ** _-Yo te debo la vida y mi agradecimiento es infinito._**

 ** _Los últimos días antes de su muerte la vida de Susana fue miserable._**

 ** _Dicen que hay personas que mueren con una sonrisa, otros muestran dolor. Acostada en su féretro Susana tenía un rostro indescifrable. El cielo estaba gris y un gorrión de plumaje amarillo se posó en la ventana. Fijamente observaba lo que estaba sin vida de pronto empezó un canto leve y bajito y luego emprendió su vuelo no sin antes volver su vista atrás._**

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

 _\- Siento mucho haberlos hecho infelices. Pensé que hacia bien al tomar esa decisión. Yo solo quería que ella estuviera bien nada mas Terry._

 _-Le proveí de todo cuanto pude, pero no pude dar más de lo que en mi corazón estaba permitido…lo siento Candy. siento haberte fallado._

 _-Terry...como es que no se supo sobre la muerte de Susana, Yo no estaba en el país, pero ni Albert, ni Annie incluso Archie nunca lo supieron._

 _-Yo me encargue que así fuera. No iba a permitir publicaciones al respecto. La muerte de Susana no llenaría planas de diario para ser objeto de cotilleo ni llenar los bolsillos de los dueños de la prensa. Como su Esposo estaba en todo mi derecho de exigir eso. Estuve mucho tiempo sin tener contacto con Albert, sé que suena estúpido, pero de esa forma no caería en la tentación de preguntar por ti. Fue hasta hace muy poco que volvimos a tener contacto. Me envió una carta y yo le conté sobre el deceso de Susana luego me respondió diciendo que hacia 3 meses que habías vuelto a Chicago._

 _-Entonces quiere decir que Albert sabia esto? Pero por que no me lo dijo?_

 _-El recién se ha enterado, obviamente esperaba que yo te lo dijera. Quizás pensó que jamás nos volveríamos a ver. Ademas con lo de tu matrimonio…._

 _-Albert no te ha contado todo al parecer! Es muy cierto, el hasta hace muy poco conoce la verdad-_ c _omento - lo mas seguro es que se mantenia callado esperando que nosotros resolvieramos esto._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir Candy?_

 _-Que todo el tiempo hemos sido unos estúpidos. Actuando por impulso sin saber realmente las cosas. Yo…. Te creía casado y nunca me imaginé que hubieses enviudado. No cabe duda que seguimos cometiendo errores, pero que me lo iba a imaginar! intentaba no acercarme a ti, porque sentia hacer algo indigno._

 _-No entiendo! intentabas no acercarte a mí? Y tu esposo?_

 _-Terry…"Yo no estoy casada". Me divorcie inmediatamente a los meses de mi matrimonio._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Ahora fue su turno sorprenderse_

 _-Lo que escuchas Terry…soy una mujer divorciada. Esa es la razon que no porto una argolla . Él nunca tuvo importancia en mi vida y a Dios gracias le doy por eso. Fue una locura o falta de madurez si se le puede llamar de alguna forma lo que hice, pude pedir el divorcio sin problemas. Mi estadía en Canadá fue para mitigar las habladurías, tú sabes que un divorcio en este tiempo es algo que se toma mal y hasta lo ven a uno diferente. La tia abuela,la familia Ardlay, quise evitar tantas cosas._

 _-Pero entonces quiere decir que ese tipo te dejo con un hijo. Te embarazo y se largó? Como es que no se hizo cargo…es un miserable!- golpeo con ira la banqueta donde estaba._

 _-Terry esa es otra historia que luego te contare...Quiero que sepas que ese niño es mi hijo solo mío y de nadie más._

 _"otra historia" su curiosidad crecia, como crecia el amor por esa mujer frente a el, pero no quiso preguntar mas -Yo….yo quiero estar contigo Candy…déjame estar contigo. Permíteme ser el padre de ese niño…sé que él tiene uno, pero…._

 _-Terry yo..._

 _-Candy yo te amo…no me importa que tengas un hijo de otro hombre…yo lo querré por ser tuyo. Lo amare y le daré lo que un padre puede darle…por favor permítemelo._

 _-Terry!…- Ellla acaricio el rostro del actor con la yema de sus dedos- "yo también te amo". Me emociona saber lo mucho que me amas hasta el punto de... Terry se acercó para depositar un corto beso en sus labios con ternura .Candy cerro sus ojos, de repente el beso se posó fuerte e hizo abrir sus labios tímidamente las sensaciones que les hacía sentir ese beso era alucinante a tal punto de sentir sus corazones colapsar. Ella soltó un suave gemido que lo descoloco y apretó sus manos con fuerza detrás del cuello del muchacho, había ansiado ser besada y de esa forma. El beso se tornó por parte de ella un poco torpe y Terry supo que ningún beso con experiencia superaría el de ese momento. Era la segunda vez que sentía algo estimulante y cálido y la primera vez de un beso lleno de complicidad. Luego un gruñido salió de la garganta de Terry y sus labios chocaron una y otra vez se separaron por segundos para tomar aire, no tardaron mucho para volver a unir sus bocas, fue un beso lento y profundo que los dejaba sin respiración._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi._


	5. Chapter 5

Después de haber danzado en las nubes del amor Candy y Terry recuperaron el aliento. La capa de malos entendidos había caído y sentían renacer en sus corazón una nueva ilusión. Los chicos del San Pablo aún se amaban. Ese amor que estuvo reprimido a punta de malas decisiones sobresalió a flote demostrando que era más fuerte que cualquier adversidad. Ella le había dicho que ese hombre no fue importante, pese a que llego con él, al matrimonio. No le importaba su pasado si habría que enterrarlo lo haría con tal de que ella lo aceptara en su vida.

-Candy…no sé qué ha pasado en tu vida, pero esperare con paciencia a que tú me lo cuentes. De mas esta decirte que tienes mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites…Te amo. Te amo mi pecosa por tantas cosas que hay en ti, porque eres imperfecta pero perfecta para mí, porque cuando estoy contigo encuentro una razón para seguir a tu lado, cuando me sonríes me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo Candy. Cuando te veo quisiera abrazarte, sonreírte, besarte. Te amo por lo que soy cuando estás conmigo.

\- Terry…Yo también te amo. Te amo porque eras un hombre imperfecto, pero excepcional para mí, porque conmigo abres tu corazón y me confías tus secretos. La manera en que me abrazas y me dices que me amas, la forma en que me besas -en ese instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron tras recordar el beso minutos atrás

-Adoro cuando te pones así! Me hace recordar cuando nos encontrábamos en la falsa colina del colegio, recuerdas? También las veces que te enseñaba a tocar el piano. Desde entonces Candy….desde entonces te amé.

Candy llamo a sus recuerdos y sonrió al evocar aquellos momentos- ¡Claro que no olvido esos días Terry! Mi hijo y esos recuerdos son los que me han mantenido en pie. Nunca me imaginé lo que sucedería ni en tu vida ni en la mía, mis sentimientos no cambiaron. Había cometido un error y tarde me di cuenta, pero me había propuesto luchar y ser fuerte, debía demostrarme a mí misma que podía salir adelante sin la ayuda de nadie. Avanzando en el camino que yo misma elegí. No siempre que me sucediera algo tendría que recurrir a mis madres o a Albert, no… no siempre seria así.

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo- soltó de improvisto- Cuando termines tus estudios quiero viajar contigo a Chicago y traer al Nathan. Él debe estar con su madre.

Candy bajo la mirada.-Tengo que resolver algunas cosas Terry, en un mes regreso a Chicago, pero te prometo que vendré contigo. No quiero separarme de ti.

-Quiero que nos casemos. ¡Hablare con Albert si es necesario. – Candy asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa llego hasta su mirada- quiero protegerlos.

Después de esa tarde en la que cada uno abrió su corazón , empezarían a cimentar la base de una relación. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia el amor siempre estuvo allí raído y encarnado hasta en lo más profundo de sus seres, pero no estaba roto!. Volverían a construirlo teniendo lo más importante "El amor". Volvieron con fuerzas renovadas a sus labores cotidianas. El Teatro y el Hospital.

Sus clases rutinarias, su trabajo en el hospital el tener a su hijo y en su amor. Candy ahora, si era feliz.

Así pasaron dos semanas, se miraban algunas veces por las tardes al salir del hospital ya que los ensayos y las prácticas de Candy se habían extendido más debido a la cantidad de pacientes que llegaban por las terapias de rehabilitación y Terry por la próxima obra en puerta….Hamlet.

Eleonor no podía estar más que agradecida con Dios por ver a su hijo feliz.

-Madre! Te traigo una sorpresa!

-Una sorpresa? Que será?

-Entra Candy!

-Hola Señorita Baker. Me da mucho gusto volverla a ver.

-Candice, que alegría! Verlos juntos me llena de tanta felicidad…han sido muchos años…pero mírate tú eres la misma chiquilla de Escocia, bueno no…está más linda. No es así Terry?- Eleanor le dedico a su hijo una sonrisa picara y él, se sonrojo- los años te han puesto más hermosa.

-Madre, por favor!

-Digo la verdad, acaso no lo es? Quién lo diría que aquella niña que conocí ahora está frente a mi convertida en una bella mujer.

-Gracias Señorita

Degustaron del delicioso almuerzo y después de tomar el Té ambos dieron un paseo por los alrededores. Terry la llevo a conocer su departamento que tras la muerte de Susana había comprado.

-Qué bonito departamento Terry! Está muy equipado. Es más espacioso que el que tuviste cuando vine por primera vez.

-Te gusta? Lo compre hace dos años después que deje la casa en la que vivía con Susana.- de pronto el semblante se ensombreció- que pasa Candy? Dije algo malo?.

-No… No es nada!

-No me engañas pecosa…dime que pasa?- tomo sus manos y la condujo a un sillón- Ven siéntate te has puesto palida de repente.

-Terry….yo….tu….Susana

-Habla Candy o es que acaso me vas a dar clases sobre los pronombres? Te informo que me los sé!

-Terry! Eres un insufrible, arrogante y engreído- frunció el ceño.

-Oh…. Eso también lo sé Pecosa, me lo has dicho tantas veces que el día que no lo hagas lo extrañare.

-Lo dicho….nunca cambiaras ¡

-Tu tampoco cambiaras Candy y lo prefiero! – dijo cautivándola con una mirada penetrante bajando a sus labios pidiendo de ellos- quiero besarte Candy!- bajo lentamente su rostro hasta posar sus labios en pequeñísimos besos suaves, apenas perceptibles que despertaban los sentidos de ambos. El sudor en sus manos anticipo de inquietud, sus ganas de amarla en ese instante, el silencio alentador convirtiendo el latir de los corazones en una maquina frenética de deseos. Con sus manos tomo el rostro de Candy y el beso se tornó apasionado. Un beso, un lienzo en sus manos listo para pintar en su boca los besos que solo el, le daría. Las piernas de ella temblaban, pero Terry la sujetaba en sus brazos, con sus labios pincelo la comisura de sus labios y con las yemas de sus dedos remarco los labios de ella. Era un toque sensual e íntimo. Un extendido beso que llegara hasta el alma.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y de nuevo sus bocas chocaron en desenfreno. Las manos de ellas se hundieron en los cabellos castaños, enlazando sus dedos detrás de la nuca haciendo suaves y lentas caricias con movimientos vivos de fragancia oscura, absorbiendo sus alientos. Temblaban como una hoja o como la luna en el agua.

Se detuvieron antes de caer en lo irrefrenable. Nuevamente sus miradas eran penetrantes y en sonrisas tuvieron que separarse.

-¡No te imaginas las sensaciones que me provocas Pecosa¡. Perdóname si soy un descarado o te falto el respeto, pero es lo que siento. Quiero llenarte de todas esas sensaciones cuando nos amemos. Que olvides todo lo malo, lo doloroso y empecemos de nuevo…. Yo los borrare con mi amor y mis besos. Porque te amo por encima de todo, porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti y, todo mi amor es tuyo. Por eso voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas que permanezcas a mi lado, queriéndome y queriéndote, compartiendo este amor, nuestras risas y nuestros planes.

-Terry. Yo…también quiero permanecer a tu lado siempre. No quiero alejarme de ti nunca jamas.

\- Yo te quiero tal como eres, simple, espontánea y natural.- El castaño la atrajo hacia su pecho fuerte como un roble y con un abrazo protector le dio seguridad, la colmo de múltiples besos esparcidos en sus rizos- ¡Mi pecosa tramposa!, me besaste para distraerme…eh? Pero yo sé que tarde o temprano tendrás que decirme eso que tienes aquí- dijo señalandole su corazón- y que no te atreves a decir.

-Engreído hasta los Tuétanos!, pero asi te amo.

Los días pasaban y el arduo trabajo dejaba logros fructíferos. Candy estaba por terminar el curso. En ocho meses regresarían para especializarse como enfermera quirúrgica. Los conocimientos los tenia, pero debía tomarlo a forma de profesionalización con un título que lo respaldara. El doctor Martin le había enseñado muchas cosas, porque contaba con cuarto de cirugía, pero los hospitales le ofrecían más recursos y más experiencia.

-Candice!

-Doctor Barrow- La Rubia detuvo su andar, al ver al agitado médico correr tras ella..

-Candice, disculpe que interrumpa su camino.

-No se preocupe Doctor. Como ya sabe… No vivo tan lejos! …Así que dígame, pasa algo con las clases, mis pacientes?

-Oh…no…claro que no. Todo está perfecto…es solo que…bueno…deseo invitarla a cenar esta noche… en vista de que estamos por finalizar las clases. Me gustaría….

-Doctor…yo….-Candy recordó las palabras de Terry, empezaba a creer que tenía razón con respecto a la cercanía de Barrow. ¿Será que el medico realmente estaba interesado en ella?- siento decirle que no puedo.

-Por qué no puede?

\- Tengo un compromiso previo.- y eso no era mentira, afuera del recinto la esperaba Terry quien a lo lejos miraba la escena inmutable.

-¿Es acaso que le desagrada mi compañía? No será que su apellido no lo permite?- Candy se sintió ofendida, porque en lo absoluto se consideraba más que nadie. Ni siquiera hacía uso del apellido Ardlay precisamente para evitar ese tipo de consideraciones o comentarios nefastos. Ella seguía figurando como una Ardlay porque así lo dispuso Albert y era únicamente por él, por agradecimiento a su amigo, que aun lo tenia.

-Por supuesto que no…no diga eso, ya le he dicho que es por un compromiso que ya tenía arreglado esa es la razón por la que no puedo aceptar su invitación. Creo que usted me confunde Doctor. No me conoce para decir semejante cosa.

-Por favor discúlpeme…pero, es que cada vez que la abordo usted me esquiva. Candy….usted me gusta mucho…desde que la vi, llamó mi atención y he tratado de decirselo, pero siempre tiene algo pendiente que hacer - Sin que Candy lo esperara el hombre tomo la mano de Candy, sin embargo la retiro al instante

\- porque me rechaza?

-Yo….

-Que pasa Candy?- esa voz, el dueño de esa voz justo detrás de ella- sucede algo?.

-No... no pasa nada!... Doctor, disculpe…permiso.- el doctor comprendió cual era o mejor dicho quién era el "compromiso previo". El actor de Macbeth.

-Hasta luego Doctor- dijo Terry mostrando su sonrisa de medio lado con un tono de sarcasmo- no le agradaba que ese Doctor estuviese siempre cerca de Candy….son celos? Sí...y del tamaño de una montaña, aunque Candy le daba la confianza, él, no podía dejar de tenerlos.

Salieron del hospital y el semblante de Terry era serio .Se mantuvo callado por varios minutos. Candy temía que se hubiese enojado de nuevo por la "cercania del doctor". Previendo escuchar de su boca:TE LODIJE. Pero que podía hacer? solo esperar que terminara el curso.

-Parece que no quita el dedo del renglón el doctorcito, eh?- Candy no dijo nada.- **te dije** que ese hombre está interesado en ti y no quisiste reconocerlo.- la rubia miraba hacia la ventana- dile que estas conmigo, asi dejara de molestar.

…Allí esta! Tonto!- Pensó en su interior y una risita asomo sus labios, -¿ahora quién es el celoso?- susurro con una pizca de malicia en su mirada. Terry no pudo verla ni escucharla por el ruido ensordecedor de los autos -Lo hare Terry, pero mejor dime ¿adónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa!

-No me gustan las sorpresas Terry!

-Vamos Candy, no te impacientes que ya llegamos.

-Es aquí Terry?...yo conozco este lugar…. son las oficinas de Albert. Para que hemos venido al consorcio Ardlay?

-Te dije que hablaría con él, sobre nosotros. Es importante que lo hagamos Candy, por el bien de Nathan.

-Tienes razón- Las manos de Candy temblaban y sudaban- es necesario hablar.

-Albert nos puede orientar sobre qué hacer.

-Buenas Tardes Albert!

-Pasen Muchachos... Me alegro que al fin hayan arreglado sus diferencias. Sabía que no duraría tanto tiempo esta situacion.

-Albert!

-Perdóname Candy, pero ustedes debían resolverlo. Quería ver hasta donde llegaban los rebeldes del San Pablo . Además yo igual que tú, me sorprendí cuando me entere.

-Albert he solicitado una cita contigo para hablar sobre los planes que tenemos a futuro.-comento Terry decisivamente.

-Saben que no era necesario. Ustedes no necesitan concertar una cita para verme- Albert salió un momento pidió que les llevaran Café y té y que no le molestaran ni pasaran llamadas.

-Candy!, antes de todo necesito saber algo- Los jovenes estaban a la expectativa de lo que el Rubio preguntaría- ¿Has pensado o que harás cuando aparezca Jonathan reclamando la paternidad de Nathan?

-¿Cómo? …Yo no se lo voy a permitir... abandono a su hijo y nunca lo reconoció. El no figura en ningún documento como padre de Nathan…Terry! Albert! Como podría reclamarlo cuando no lo quiso desde antes de nacer- ambos sorprendidos por el arrebato de dolor de Candy. No podía más seguir callando lo que tanto le aqueja-Nunca ha querido saber nada de él, ni siquiera lo conoce.

¿Qué has dicho Candy?- pregunto el Rubio con la mirada clavada en su sufrimiento ¿por qué dices que no lo quiso desde mucho antes de nacer? Que es lo que nos estas ocultando?

-Por favor Candy!- Dijo Terry con tono suplicante- dinos lo que tienes que decir- Habla mi amor, el no podrá quitarte al niño por tu eres la madre y puedes argumentarlo con su abandono. Que aun no comprendo, como pudo hacerlo cuando estabas embarazada.

-Yo…tengo que contarles algo…no puedo seguir ocultándoles todo lo que ha pasado. Ustedes son las únicas personas a quienes le confiare esto porque no puedo más!- Candy ahora lloraba desconsolablemente. No concebia la idea de que la separaran de Nathan.

Albert y Terry se sentaron frente a ella. Estaban a la expectativa de lo que Candy diria, ella ocupaba un sofá frente a los hombres.

-Estoy en una encrucijada… hace tiempo, el día mi boda una mujer apareció ante mi…Ya me había casado con Jonathan y esa mujer sin ser vista pidió hablar conmigo. En un inicio me asuste porque no entendía que tenía que hablar conmigo una desconocida y a solas, Sin embargo me reuní con ella. Jonathan estaba atendiendo a los invitados. Asi que hablamos a puerta cerrada.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

 **-Señora Candice ¡perdone que la incomode en el día de su boda, y lamento haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

 **-Me han dicho que usted solicita hablarme en privado. Puede decirme de que se trata? Le confieso que me sorprende. Por favor siéntese y dígame eso tan importante….No quiero sonar grosera, pero como puede ver tengo invitados que atender.** **La mujer al frente era sencilla, daba la impresión de venir del campo y era algo bonita. Poseedora de unos ojos azules tristes, apagados, sin brillo. Era una mujer joven de unos 25 años y su rostro estaba cargado por una tristeza indescriptible que Candy aun no podía descifrar -por qué es demasiado tarde? a que se refiere señorita...**

 **-Sofia Señora...mi nombre es Sofia y lo siento mucho. La verguenza me invade...pero... debe saber que su marido nos ha engañado descaradamente.**

 **Candy se levantó de inmediato de su asiento como tirada por un resorte y miro fijamente a la mujer- Pero que está diciendo? Por que se aparece para decir todo esto de mi Esposo? Acaso piensa que yo le voy a creer?**

 **-Claro que no! y no tengo como probárselo, pero le estoy diciendo la verdad. No pensaba jamás aparecer, pero….**

 **-Pero, porque entonces lo hace ahora? …que es lo que pretende?**

 **-No pretendo nada más que decirle la verdad….. Me engaño cuando dijo que me amaba y que terminaría con usted para casarse conmigo, porque…..**

 **-Por qué?**

 **-Porque estoy embarazada Señora Candice. Estoy esperando un hijo de su Esposo.**

 **-Oh, por Dios! Esto no puede ser cierto, no puedo creerlo. Jonathan no es de esos hombres!.- Candy de nuevo volvió la vista a la mujer con incrédulidad ¿Está segura de lo que me está diciendo?- Candy estaba llena de ira como nunca antes lo había estado.**

 **-Completamente Señora! No tengo por qué mentirle con algo tan delicado. Cuando sé que podrían aplastarme si se lo proponen.**

 **-Como supo usted de mí? Como ha sido todo esto?**

 **-Señora Candice….yo trabaje de sirvienta en la casa del padre de Jonathan. Fui una tonta en creer que se casaria conmigo, pero solo fueron promesas. Una mujer de campo como yo es fácil de engañar, lo único que puedo decirle a mi favor es que yo si lo ame de verdad. Tengo mi gran cuota de culpa por ingenua y creer en las promesas de un hombre como él.**

 **-Trabajo en casa de los Winston? Como es que no lo hace ahora?**

 **-Me echaron a la calle cuando se enteró de mi embarazo. Yo no importo, pero mi hijo…no tengo trabajo.**

 **-Debo comprobar todo esto que ha dicho. Por favor espéreme aquí. ¿Está usted dispuesta a sostener esto delante de mi Esposo?**

 **La mujer fue invadida por un sentimiento de miedo, pero ya estaba allí. -Si señora, Yo no tengo nada perder!**

 **Candy salió todavía sin poder creer lo ocurrido. No podia dar crédito a las palabras de esa mujer. Tenía que confrontarlo y salir de toda duda. Por unos momentos se preguntó si no era una embustera en busca de dinero, regresaría, pero lo descarto al ver a Jonathan venir hacia ella. Así que:**

 **\- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo a solas cariño?**

 **-Sí, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante.**

 **\- Acaso quieres que adelantemos nuestra noche de bodas? Bueno ya somos marido y mujer, ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?. Nunca me has permitido tocarte. Un beso fue la hazaña de 30 segundos que me permitiste en nuestro noviazgo. Porque te amo espere tanto tiempo.-Candy quería borrarle de la cara la sonrisa cínica de un solo golpe, pero aun no tenía la certeza.**

 **\- Claro, si…te encantara estar conmigo a solas cariño. Ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo. Por favor entra! - para sorpresa del flamante recién marido, la mujer continuaba en la habitación. Se mantuvo inmutable con la mirada fija en la mujer y ella a su vez se la mantuvo. Candy entendió entonces que era verdad.**

 **-Y esa mujer que hace aquí?- pregunto con asombro y enojo poco disimulado.**

 **-Que tiene de malo? Es una persona que he contratado para que nos ayude con el servicio de nuestra casa en Canadá? Te parece mal?**

 **-Para eso me hiciste venir?… ocúpate tú, sobre esos asuntos!- El hombre temblaba como una hoja y sus manos sudaban- No, no me parece que sea la clase de personas que buscamos.**

 **\- Por qué? Que tiene ella de diferente a las demás?. Por qué no darle la oportunidad de un trabajo. Además yo la necesito Jonathan.**

 **-Insisto….no deberíamos contratarla.**

 **-Insisto yo también. Dame una razón para que no lo haga.**

 **-** Candy, he dicho que no! y no me hables así…recuerda que soy tu Esposo y te exijo respeto! -la rubia lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo al cuarto contiguo.

-Y yo he dicho que si- La Rubia tomo fuerzano me hables así…recuerda que soy tu Esposo y te exijo respeto! y coraje para enfrentarlo- te diré algo Jonathan y espero que captes la situación…."no estás en condiciones de nada ni mucho menos de exigir" claro esta que no olvido que estamos casados, mas que nunca lo tengo presente. Asi que pasada mañana nos iremos como lo teniamos previsto y me llevare a Sofia con nosotros te guste o no te guste

 **-Pero que dices? Apenas la conoces, no sabes quién es. ¿Cómo es que te la llevaras a nuestra casa?**

 **-Lo vamos a hacer porque de lo contrario, ¿sabes que el apellido Ardlay puede aplastarte como la cucaracha que eres? Prefieres esto o un escándalo? Te advierto que lo haría, así que no me tientes. Solo bastaría que le diga a Albert de las cosas que me he enterado y de inmediato te haría trizas.**

 **Fin de Flash Back**

-Nos fuimos a Canadá. Nos establecimos y días después le exigí interponer el divorcio. En un principio puso muchas objeciones y no quería hacerlo, incluso quiso obligarme- En ese instante Terry comprende y cierra sus puños lleno de ira- pude salir bien de todo eso. Logre que el divorcio fuera de mutuo acuerdo y en 10 meses nuestro matrimonio fue anulado por que nunca fue consumado.- el corazón de Terry se aceleró y su mirada se clavó en la de Candy! una sonrisa dibujo sus labios, no le había importado, pero lo que escucho lo hincho de orgullo.- como acuerdo me dejo la casa y un auto. comencé a trabajar como enfermera en el St. Michael's Hospital de Toronto. Sofía se quedaba en casa y pude cuidarla en el proceso de su embarazo tenía 4 meses cuando nos fuimos y 4 meses más tarde, dio a luz, el momento se adelantó . Se puso muy mal y en el hospital se hizo todo cuanto se pudo…yo…quería que se pusiera bien porque el niño la necesitaba… Me pedía, me suplicaba que si algo le pasaba que cuidara de su hijo como si fuera mío….No había necesidad que me lo pidiera. Yo amaba a ese niño desde antes que naciera y no lo iba a dejar!…. Sofía murió dos días después…y el niño se quedó conmigo desde entonces.

-¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir con el niño?- pregunto Terry

-Jonathan estuvo pasándome una pensión como indemnización por tres años, pero luego esta indemnización no llegaba, la necesitaba para el niño, porque con mi trabajo sufragaba los gastos de la casa. Tuve que vender el auto. Lo busque y…..no quiso saber nada del niño. Me dijo que me las arreglara como pudiera, que eso era lo último que recibiría. Que si queria mas dinero tenia que volver con el. Hace casi un año que no lo he vuelto a ver y no deseo que aparezca. Vendí la casa y con el dinero compre una muy bonita en Chicago. Esa casa será de Nathan.

-Es un desgraciado! Él no te quitara a Nathan. No tiene moral para hacerlo.

-Ahora más que nunca ustedes deben hacer algo…cásense y adopten a Nathan…yo les ayudare!- buscare la asesoría de un buen abogado. Mejor que nadie nos dirá que podemos hacer. Hay que prevenir situaciones desagradables. Aun me cuesta creer en la bajeza de Jonathan Winston.

Candy y Terry asintieron y empezarían los preparativos para el matrimonio, sería una boda sencilla y rápida. No había tiempo, no sabían si el padre de Nathan aparecería o no, pero debían estar preparados cuando Winston apareciera, estarían casados y habrían adoptado al niño.

-Albert necesito pedirte un favor! Candy y el niño necesitan estar protegidos. Podrías pedirle a tus sobrinos, que nos traigan al niño? No quiero que Candy regrese a Chicago. No por ahora. Pronto nos casaremos y quiero tenerlos aquí cerca de mí, para cuidarlos.

-Me parece buena idea. Me comunicare con ellos para que lo hagan lo más pronto posible. Claro que no sé qué justificación les daré cuando pregunten por que los hago venir.

-Yo me encargare de eso Albert. Cuando los vea les dire sobre mi pronta boda….considero que por ahora no contare a nadie más sobre Nathan.- Candy penso en que los niños adoptados también son discriminados como si tuviesen la culpa de quedar huérfanos. Tambien los niños de padres divorciados- ¡me casare con Terry!.- tras una pausa dijo- Tambien quiero visitar a mis madres. Las he tenido abandonadas, les escribi a menudo, pero me han hecho mucha falta sus consejos.

-Claro que iremos Candy. Te prometo que una vez nos casemos visitaremos el hogar de Pony. Siento mucho que no podamos contar con la presencia de tus madres, pero esto es urgente.

-Si Terry!

Al salir del consorcio Ardlay una voz los detuvo...ni en sueños pensaron volver a oirlos, menos verlos.

-Vaya, vaya ,Vaya, pero mira quien anda por aqui..."La dama de establo" convertida en enfermera. Acaso ya tu marido se aburrio de ti y te mando a trabajar?- espeto con furia y saña Elisa Lagan, seguida de la mala entraña de su hermano.

-Si hermanita y mira con quien esta? ... con el actorcete de quinta...ja ja ja. !son tal para cual¡

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios buenos o malos, todos son valiosos para mi.

espero poder haber aclarado dudas.


	6. Chapter 6

_-Pero que descarada es Neil! Quién lo diría?. Hiciste bien en no casarte con esta sinvergüenza. A estas alturas serias la comidilla de la sociedad. No es mas que una arribista asquerosa!._

 _-Si Elisa, las mujeres como ella no cambian!_

 _-CALLENSE!- espeto Terry con enojo- NO SON MAS QUE UN PAR DE VIBORAS PONZOÑOSAS. TU- dijo señalando a Elisa- TU ERES LA QUE NUNCA DEJARAS DE SER LO QUE ERES, UNA ARPIA ENVIDIOSA HABLANDO DE LOS DEMAS. Y TU QUERIDISIMO NIELS, NO DEJARAS DE SER EL COBARDE DE SIEMPRE, ESCONDIENDOSE BAJO LAS FALDAS DE SU "HERMANITA" AUNQUE PASEN LOS AÑOS NO DEJARAS DE SER UNA RATA!_

 _-MALDITO ACTORCETE DE PACOTILLA! NO TE PERMITIRE QUE…_

 _-TU A MI NO ME PERMITES NADA!- La furia envuelta en las palabras de Terry retumbo en los oídos de Lagan… SE LOS ADVIERTO. NO PERMITIRE QUE MOLESTEN MAS A CANDY- una sonrisa sarcastica asomo el rostro de Terry... AMENAZANDOME TU? JA JA JA JA._

 _-Déjalos Terry! si no escupen su veneno, terminaran muriendo. Todo el tiempo ha sido asi! - Candy manifestó con fastidio y saña, cansada que en el pasado los hermanitos nefastos Lagan no le dejaran ni a sol ni a sombra. Durante su estadía en Canadá había disfrutado mucho de no saber de ese par.-... Será mejor que nos retiremos y que ellos sigan su camino…adiós Elisa!- adiós Niels._

 _Se preguntaban curiosos ¿Que estarían haciendo esos dos en el consorcio Ardlay?. A diferencia de Candy, solo llegaban por lo único que les interesaba... asegurar su mesada que cumpliría con los gustos de lo caprichosos Lagan. Elisa había fracasado en su intento de matrimonio con un tal Gianni Messina, un Muchacho Italiano de buena familia que creyó encontrar a la esposa indicada, una mujer que lo amara, Sin embrago tiempo después se dio cuenta que la pelirroja era una falsa e interesada, su único objetivo " dinero y la buena posición". -"Al paso que vas te quedaras solterona"- le decía constantemente su madre- pero quien le aconsejaba amar la buena vida? Sara Lagan y su superficialidad era algo que Elisa había heredado exactamente._

 _Niels a su vez acostumbrado a tener todo a su placer. Habia adquierido un departamento en la Gran Manzana. V_ _ivia una vida desenfrenada entre la bebida y los juegos de Azar._ _Visitaba a menudo el Times_ Square, _una intercepcion situada en Manhattan en la esquina de Broadway y la septima Avenida reconocida mundialmente como un simbolo de la Ciudad de Nueva York la zona comercial mas importante de Manhattan._ _Después de tantos años el amor que decia sentir por Candy se habia convertido en odio y rencor. El rechazo de ella, lo dejo marcado._

 _-Candy!...respóndeme algo y por favor no me ocultes nada- fue la pregunta de Terry despues de varios mintuos de silencio. Una pregunta que le quemaba la punta de la Lengua._

 _-Que pasa Terry?- supongo que tiene que ver con el desagradable encuentro de Elisa y Niels._

 _Terry asintió mostrando su ceño fruncido -¿Es cierto de que ibas a casarte con ese Estupido Idiota?_

 _Candy permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de continuar- Cuando sucedió lo de nuestra separación, Niels empezó una especia de acoso. Decía que se había enamorado de mí y junto con su familia y la Tía se habian aliado para que me casara, porque la fortuna de los Ardlay no podía caer en manos de cualquiera. Sabes Terry? para ellos soy una libertina y piensan que mancharia el apellido._

 _-No puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta ese punto…siempre creí que tu Familia adoptiva era de tener muchos cuidados, pero esto es demasiado!._

 _-Pude librarme de ese compromiso gracias al Tío abuelo. En verdad Albert ha sido para mi un verdadero hermano._

 _De pronto detuvo su auto y con una enorme impotencia y sin poder detenerla una lágrima cae fugitiva-Nunca me imaginé todos los problemas que pasaste. No me lo puedo perdonar!- Yo….te deje sola….enfrentando todo._

 _-Por favor Terry, no te tortures pensando en el pasado. Cada uno vivía su propio tormento personal._

 _-No dejo de senti culpa! Candy, cuando te casaste con ese hombre...sentiste algo por él? ¿ como es que llegaste hasta el matrimonio?_

 _-Terry!...yo…..quise continuar con mi vida, porque estaba Susana de por medio. Lo intente, pero no pude olvidarte, siempre tu recuerdo venía a mí y sentía las mismas sensaciones de cuando nos quisimos. Soñaba contigo y siempre que me enteraba de una interpretación tuya, deseaba con todas mis fuerza que tu éxito fuera rotundo. Cuando conocí a Jonathan pensé que podría olvidarte….yo, deseaba hacerlo porque te habia perdido. Sin embargo no estaba segura de lograrlo. Ahora sé que si Jonathan hubiese sido diferente tampoco habría sido capaz de entregarme , o bien mi vida habría sido un infierno, porque siempre venias a mi mente y mi corazon se agitaba de solo pensarte, eso no habria sido justo ni para él ni para mí que estando casada pensara en ti... - Albert fue mi pilar siempre apoyándome en lo que decidiera, incluso no estaba de acuerdo con mi boda porque decía que era una decisión apresurada tomada por el calor de la desesperación. Fui una testaruda y avance en mis planes... En la esmeralda mirada Terry pudo apreciar el sufrimiento que le había causado a la mujer que tanto había amado y a la única que amara aquella separacion. Quería compensar de ahora en adelante todo ese dolor. Contra quien sea lucharia por estar juntos._

 _-Yo…tampoco lo pude lograr Candy…Cuando te marchaste y tiempo despues yo te pensaba siempre, siempre . Te hice prometer algo que ni yo sabría si lo lograría. Te extrañaba tanto y solo tu recuerdo me mantenia vivo. Todo lo había dado por perdido!. El tiempo que no nos vimos nunca hubo comunicación y entonces pensé que ya me habías olvidado._

 _-Terry! Mi amor. Todo fue doloroso, pero nos ayudó a ser fuertes. No dejemos que nos lastime más. Ahora estamos juntos y vamos a casarnos, apenas lo puedo creer!._

 _Dejaron el tema de lado y emprendió la marcha a casa de Eleonor, le darían la noticia de su pronta boda y hacer los planes necesarios. Obviamente la Rubia mayor estaba contenta. –"No cabe duda que ella es la felicidad de mi hijo"- admitió la madre mientras tomaban él te- Hablaron sobre los preparativos y la boda se llevaría a cabo en tres semanas. Annie pronto llegaría y Archie le acompañaría. Estaba loca de contenta por ver a su amado hijo Nathan._

 _Al día siguiente el Matrimonio Cornwell llego a Nueva York y se instalaron en la Residencia Ardlay la pequeña Maggie y Nathan._

 _-Tio, ya estamos aquí.- saludo Archie con emoción- Donde estas?_

 _-Me alegro chicos- dijo Albert mientras bajaba las escaleras- lo contenta que se pondrá Candy cuando vea lo hermoso que esta este pequeño diablillo._

 _-Sí, Albert. Esta hermoso... cuando iremos por Candy?_

 _-No hace falta! Terry la traerá._

 _-Terry? Ese estúpido engreído que hace con Candy?- ¿Por que el tiene que venir a nuestra Casa? -Archie mostro inconformidad- no lo entiendo!._

 _-Archie!- por favor no te expreses así de las personas. Que vocabulario!_

 _-Solo digo lo que siento y de cómo se comportó ese imbécil aristócrata con ella. Acaso eso ya se le olvido a Candy?_

 _-Tú no sabes nada sobre sus cosas. Por favor no opines Archie y por favor comportate, no podemos hacer un desaire, al menos hazlo por Candy!_

 _-Es verdad no sabemos nada de lo que ha pasado con su vida en estos últimos 4 años. Regreso solo diciendo que se había divorciado, pero no logro comprender aun como lo hizo con Nathan pequeño. Tuvo que haber pasado algo grave para llegar a esos términos._

 _Las palabras de Albert fue un llamado de atención y si, tenía razón, no conocía bien las cosas y no podía opinar._

 _-Miren allí están!- dijo señalando la entrada donde aparecía Terry en su auto con Candy- Donde esta Nathan?_

 _La familia salio a su encuentro_

 _-Candy hermana querida- Annie abrazo a su amiga efusivamente. La había extrañado mucho-¿Como estas?_

 _-Bien Annie, Archie – saludo la Rubia mientras extendía sus brazos para tomar al pequeño Nathan.- gracias por todo, gracias por haber cuidado a mi tesoro._

 _-No tienes que agradecer nada Candy, es nuestro sobrino y lo queremos mucho- contesto Annie con una sonrisa._

 _-A propósito de sobrinos, donde está Maggie?. Quiero abrazar a esa princesa!._

 _-Duerme Candy. la energía de estos niños es interminable…-Hola Terry como has estado?- Pregunto Annie en vista que Archie se había apartado sin saludarlo._

 _-Terry! Hermano como estas?-_

 _-Hola Albert._

 _\- Por favor pasen y siéntense cómodos…Archie que pasa? Por qué no saludas? Que dirán las vistas sobre nuestra educación?- este rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio._

 _-Hola Terry- saludo al muchacho más por obligación obviamente._

 _-Tú también me caes bien Archie!- dijo con sorna evidente- Al menos deberias disimular!...digo por Candy._

 _-Espero que nos acompañen a cenar..._ _Mientras tanto dejemos a las mujeres para que hablen sus cosas. Nosotros estaremos en mi Estudio, Terry y Archie vengan conmigo, los invito a una copa._

 _-Candy, ahora si me vas a contar que es lo que está pasando?. ¿como es que Terry y tu...?_

 _-Me voy a casar con Terry en 20 días._

 _-¿Cómo?...No entiendo…. Bueno sé que estas divorciada y que eres libre de hacerlo, pero, Terry que dice del niño?_

 _-A él solo le interesa saber que es mi hijo…nada más.- "perdóname Annie que te mienta, pero algún día te lo diré" -susurro en su interior._

 _-Entiendo! Pero y…Candy!...- Annie no encontraba como hacer la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza- ¿por que llegaste al punto del divorcio? Es decir, ustedes se veían tan enamorados. No puedo comprender como….el niño..._

 _-Annie perdóname pero no quiero hablar más de Jonathan, solo puedo decirte que amo a Terry y me casare con él. Yo nunca lo pude olvidar y está dispuesto a formar una familia a mi lado y con mi Nathan…Soy feliz Annie. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto lo ame y lo sigo amando. Las veces que quisiste que entrara en razón por haberlo dejado y yo..._

 _-Bueno no preguntare más. Yo solo quiero verte feliz y en verdad lo estoy viendo como nunca antes. No tengo dudas- comento la pelinegra al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse al jardin._

 _-Bueno chicos hasta cuando dejaran esas diferencias, sobre todo tu Archie debes comprender que es una decisión de Candy._

 _-Sí. Claro. Otra mala decisión como la que tomo con ese Canadiense que la dejo sola y con un hijo- espeto lleno de furia._

 _-Por favor Archie, ya basta!._

 _-Albert podrías por favor dejarme a solas con Archie- El rubio mostro cierta reticencia en la petición del Castaño, pero confiaba en que no pasaría a más. Eso ayudaría a que limen asperezas y se sientan en confianza.- Te prometo que no pasara nada, esta es tu casa y se respetarla._

 _-Esta bien...confio en ustedes. Por favor Archie se sensato!._

 _-Archie…..sé cuánto quieres a Candy y te lo agradezco. Todos ustedes supieron ser lo que yo no pude. La cuidaron y le brindaron amor y protección. Eso jamás lo olvidare!, sin embargo también debes comprender que yo la amo y ella también me ama. Y no habrá nadie que nos pueda separar, somos libres y vamos a rehacer nuestras vidas. De sobra se que no soy de tu agrado y lo siento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu actitud._

 _-Claro que puedes!- Terry fijo su mirada ante tal afirmación – demuéstrame todo lo que has dicho, solo así sabré que en realidad eres el hombre que Candy necesita. De lo contrario te hare pagar con creces si la haces sufrir. Candy es mi familia y les prometí a mis primos que velaría por ella. La cuidaría de cualquiera que le quiera hacer daño y eso te incluye._

 _-Gracias por tu sinceridad, pero no tendrás que hacer nada. Amo a Candy y la hare feliz a ella y al niño….así que por favor deja ya de considerarme un enemigo!. ¡Hagamos una tregua!._

 _-Está bien.- una tregua sellada con un fuerte apretón de manos- espero ver que cumplas._

 _Albert se había quedado a escasos metros del estudio, al no ver salir por la puerta ningún objeto concluyo que la plática había sido pacífica. Salieron de la habitación y luego de unos minutos se reunieron en el comedor para degustar de la deliciosa cena que Annie había seleccionado para la ocasión. El momento transcurrió en total calma._

 _-Candy, te llevaras al niño? - pregunto Annie previendo la respuesta de la Rubia. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder tenerlo unos días más. En pocos días se había encariñado mucho con el niño y le haría falta una vez que estuviera con sus padres._ _Era un niño precioso y tenía el cabello oscuro como el de Jonathan y el azul de sus ojos le hacían recordar a los de Sofía. ._

 _\- Si Annie._

 _-Eh…. ¿Podrías dejarlo la semana que te falta en la Universidad Candy?'Son solo unos días más, mientras terminas tu curso. Por favor Candy. Cuando regresemos a Chicago no lo veré seguido._

 _El niño se había dormido en los brazos de Terry._

 _-Por supuesto que si Annie, se cuánto quieres a mi Bebe. No puedo negarle eso a la Tía de mi hijo- Terry habría querido llevárselo, pero todo a su tiempo, ya casados y el niño con su apellido todo sera distinto. Sin embargo le había pedido a Candy acompañarla cada que lo visitara.- Debo aprovechar que está dormido. No quiero que llore si ve que me voy. Mañana y todos los días vendré a verlo. - el castaño poso en los brazos de Annie al Bebe y ambos se retiraron_

 _La semana transcurrió rápido y sin novedades. Los futuros Esposos y padres adoptivos lo visitaron diario. El niño quien no había tenido una figura masculina cercana a él, pensaba que Terry era su Papa y empezaba a decirle como tal, por razones obvias._

 _Annie y Candy fueron de tiendas, debían comprar su vestido para la boda, aunque fuera sencilla sería un acontecimiento importante._

 _No había tiempo que perder los preparativos estaban casi listos._

 _Candy se probó varios vestidos, con todo lo ocurrido había bajado mucho peso y su figura era bastante esbelta. La modista haría varios arreglos en el vestido que la rubia escogió. Candy y Annie no podían creer todo lo que había comprado, es decir Annie habia comprado, porque Candy únicamente dispuso del dinero de Terry para la compra del vestido, accesorios y ropas de noche de boda. La fiesta había sido regalo de su hermano y amigo._

 _El día que Candy estuvo probándose los vestidos, ni Annie ni ella se dieron cuenta que Elisa estaba en el lugar. Curiosa quiso saber que hacían las hospicianas en un lugar como ese.- ¡Algo se traen ese par de arribistas!- dijo al verlas salir._

 _-Señorita!_

 _-Dígame en que le puedo servir Señorita Lagan!- que tal le ha parecido el vestido? Es tal el que usted nos encargó. Viene directo de parís, pero si hay que hacerle algunos ajustes solo díganos y se hará lo que usted desee!_

 _-No, no es necesario. Me ha quedado perfecto. Ningún ajuste._

 _-oh, bien pensé que también enviaría este._

 _-Ah sí? y por qué lo dice? Ha tenido problemas con eso._

 _-Sí, las señoritas que acaban de salir. Debo arreglar el vestido de novia._

 _-Vestido de novia?_

 _-Sí, una de ellas se casara pronto. permiso le empacare su vestido y le traere su factura._

 _Elisa estaba confundida...su curiosidad la estaba matando...¿Vestido de novia? ¿para quien?... Annie esta casada con Archie y hasta donde se no estan divorciados- siguio pensando...Candy? Sera Candy?, pero si está casada con Jonathan Winston- susurro internamente con una pizca de malicia- ¿Que está pasando aquí que yo no me he enterado?- sus ojos brillaron. -Niels debe saber esto, quizas me ayude a descubrirlo- Una nueva maldad se asomaba en puerta._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi._


	7. Chapter 7

- _Niels, Niels. necesito de tu ayuda urgentemente!. Abre la puerta por favor- la voz chillante y desesperante de Elisa retumbaba en sus sentidos._

 _-Que pasa ? - rodo los ojos de fastidio. Ahora que quieres? - ¿por qué tienes que gritar de esa manera?- El moreno se levanto con una resaca de mil demonios. La noche anterior fue una más de bebidas, mujeres y juegos.-Ahora que es?... estas a la caza de un nuevo pretendiente?_

 _-Idiota!...claro que no…es algo más….mucho mas._

 _-Algo más? No creo que exista algo más importante para ti que atrapar a un hombre con dinero y buena posicion?_

 _-por supuesto que eso es importante, pero... por ahora es otra cosa la que me tiene intrigada._

 _-Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dime de una vez… ¿para que has venido a despertarme tan temprano?… ¡Mas te vale que sea algo importante!_

 _-Niels, quiero que me ayudas a descubri quien de la familia se va a casar._

 _-¿Casarse?. Ay, que me importa a mi quien se case!_

 _-A mi si me importa!- dijo en tono demandante- y me vas a yudar me oyes. Escuchame vengo de la tienda de_ _diseños exclusivos y las huerfanas estaban alli ._

 _-Y? ¿Que tiene de raro? ¿ Es que acaso lo tienen prohibido?_

 _-Niels, encargaron un vestido de Bodas. Me lo dijo la mujer de la Tienda._

 _-Entonces ve y preguntale a esa mujer cual de las huerfanas se casa. Evidentemente Annie no es._

 _-Sí, claro que lo pense, pero seria tan obvio. No quiero parecer una vulgar chismosa. Ademas no creo que me den nombre y apellidos. Obviamente no es Annie, pero Candy…. no sé, algo me hace suponer que Candy oculta algo... Viste que la vimos recientemente con Terry muy tomados de la mano, cierto?_

 _-Si, a mí también me extraño….creí que estaba en Canadá con su Marido. pero no hay seguridad Elisa y si nos metemos en eso recuerda que el Tio nos tiene entre ceja y ceja y estar escudriñando lo que no nos importa podemos perder mucho._

 **Finales primavera 1922**

 _Patty que se encontraba en la Florida desde que su abuela habia presentado problemas de salud. Había recibido una carta de Annie informándole sobre Candy. Tanto tiempo sin ver a Candy que la lleno de emoción recibir la noticia._

 ** _Querida Patty!_**

 ** _Candy ha vuelto!...puedes creerlo? Han sido tantos años y lo más emocionante, ¡Candy tiene un bebe y es precioso! Bueno el motivo de escribirte es porque Candy quiere que vengas a su boda. Sé que estas sorprendida al igual que yo….pero, te sorprenderá aún más cuando te diga que es Terry con quien lo hará. No puedo decirte nada, porque no se nada más. Así que ven amiga!_**

 ** _Te esperamos._**

 ** _Annie Cornwall_**

 _-¿Que ha sucedido después?, ¿se va a casar con Terry? -Se pregunto extrañada- Pensé que seguía casada con un tal Winston. -En esa ocasión Fue invitada, pero no pudo asistir debido al deceso de su abuela- su mente se había transportado a esa ocasión y una pequeña punzada de dolor llego a ella, espantando de inmediato ese doloroso recuerdo- "Candy mi querida amiga me alegro mucho por ti. Sé cuánto sufriste por Terry….. Ahora?….no lo puedo creer!" La verdad que perdimos comunicación cuando te casaste, no supe más de ti- con esas consideraciones Patty empezó a hacer sus maletas. La invitación le había caído propiamente cuando recién comenzaban sus vacaciones. Ella se había graduado de Maestra de Literatura tres años atrás e iniciado casi de inmediato a dar clases en la University of Florida._

 _-Candy!_

 _-Doctor Barrow- pronuncio Candy con sorpresa.- La Rubia no penso que el Doctor volviera a acercarse después que la vio con Graham y dio por entendido que ella tenía una relación con el actor, sin embargo lo atribuyo al pase otorgado para volver a Chicago- ¿pasa algo?._

 _-Yo…puedo despedirme de usted Candy?_

 _-Doctor!. Yo agradezco infinitamente sus atenciones y también le estoy agradecida por brindarme su amistad en este tiempo. No puedo aceptar su despedida!_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Me quedo Doctor!. Me quedo a vivir en Nueva York…. En pocos días me casare...con Terence Graham, el actor de Broadway._

 _-Se casara?...tan pronto? Y con ese hombre?- el Doctor expreso su asombro_

 _-Es una historia larga y, si usted se considera mi amigo acepte la invitación a mi boda. Por favor Doctor me sentire feliz si usted asiste. Quiero que todos mis amigos sean testigos de mi felicidad._

 _-Claro que si Candy. sin falta estare!-dijo Barrow sinceramente. Se dio cuenta que no conseguiria nada, pero si, no queria perder la amistad de Candy._

 _Candy finalizo su curso en la universidad. Tenía el pase para regresar a Chicago. Después de su boda volvería al hospital para solicitar un permiso. Quizás una temporada deje el hospital mientras establece su nueva vida._

 _-Elisa, lo que sea que estén tramand_ _o, lo tienen bien oculto. Me he presentado en dos ocasiones a la mansión y he preguntado a la servidumbre, pero no dicen nada fuera de lo normal.- comento Niels._

 _-Seguramente la servidumbre los ha puesto al tanto y tienen instrucciones de no decir nada. Vamos! debes ser más directo…preséntate y busca la manera, tú sabrás que hacer.- dijo con Enfado._

 _-Y por qué no vas Tu?...Ahora que recuerdo cuando estaba a punto de irme, vi un auto. Te acuerdas de Patricia esa que era amiga de Stair?- Elisa asintió- estaba llegando con maletas._

 _-Patricia O' Brian con maletas? No me extraña, esas son muy amigas, inseparables! y es de esperarse que se vean después de tanto tiempo, pero hay algo que la tía debe saber Niels…. Candy está viviendo en la mansión._

 _-Que no se te olvide que Albert está allí. Así que deja eso podríamos perder mucho, sabes? Mejor sigamos con lo inicial._

 _La desesperación de Elisa crecía. No había podido saber qué es lo que había detrás del regreso de Candy y, la compra de ese vestido de novia la intrigaba en demasía-¡voy a hacerles una visita!._

 _-Buenos días!_

 _-Elisa?- dijeron todos al unísono al ver a la pelirroja en la puerta del salón del comedor. Se encontraban todos en la hora del desayuno._

 _-Gracias por la Bienvenida. Yo también estoy sorprendida- dijo con enorme desfachatez sentándose a la mesa y exigiendo ser atendida_

 _-Un momento Elisa! Lamento decirte lo contrario. No he pedido que te sientes a mi mesa, no es de mi agrado, el tener que soportar tu presencia. No entiendo ahora tu aparición repentina!_

 _-No puedo creer lo que escucho!. Me estas corriendo de la casa de los Ardlay? Se te olvida que soy de la Familia? a la Tía abuela no le agradara saber esto!. No me digas que esta huérfana de Pony ha venido con el chisme._

 _Basta!- El rubio soltó un grito furico-No te voy a permitir más atropellos –La pelirroja la miraba con enojo. Si su mirada fueran balas Candy habría muerto en ese instante- Ven a mi Estudio inmediatamente!. Con su permiso muchachos enseguida regreso. No tardare!._

 _Elisa a regañadientes lo siguió, odiaba a todo el que amara a Candy. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Estudio Albert le ofreció una mirada de reproche.-Entra! y toma asiento.- el rubio se posiciono junto al ventanal viendo hacia la calle. Luego de meditar unos segundos giro para verla de frente- Sé que no has venido a saludar de buena gana. También se lo mucho que odias a Candy. He querido que ustedes entren en razón, pero ha pasado el tiempo y siguen siendo las mismas personas. Por favor…no me tientes Elisa!_

 _-Pero es que no sé qué le han visto? Esa mujer los ha embrujado a todos! Hasta mi hermano había caído en las redes de esa. Desde que apareció en esta Familia todo se vino abajo…Anthony me amaba y ella me lo quito y para qué? Para morir luego por su culpa?….Terry…_

 _Para Elisa la rubia representa todo lo que ella no ha sido ni podrá ser. Sentía que Candy le había quitado todo. El odio desmedido la enfermaba!._

 _-No sabes lo que dices, pero no voy a discutir eso contigo. Te diré algo…- camino lentamente hacia ella- de ahora en adelante ustedes no recibirán un solo centavo. Me has entendido?...Así que por favor me le informas también a tu hermano al respecto. Además a tu familia le está yendo muy bien gracias a mi apoyo- Elisa por un momento se ahoga de la impresión de saberse sin el beneficio material-Se te ha olvidado quien es el cabeza de los Ardlay y también quien es Candy, no es así? estoy harto de tus desplantes y de los de Niels….-Elisa estaba que le subían los colores de la rabia y el coraje de ser humillada. Pero se mantenía digna con la frente en alto.- Ahora por favor lárgate!_

 _La muchacha salió disparada del Estudio. Busco con su mirada a Candy, pero no la vio. Salió por la puerta azotándola._

 _-Que le habrá pasado a Elisa? Pregunto Candy que estaba en el jardín con Terry y la vio salir._

 _-Seguramente Albert la puso en su lugar y pienso que de la mejor manera que él sabe les dolerá._

 _-Tú crees Terry?_

 _-Por supuesto… de sobra sabes que esos tus parientes, son unos interesados…Vamos! Entremos. El tiempo esta frio y le puede hacer daño a este campeón- el niño lo abrazaba y creia ser su padre._

 _Mientras que en el interior de la casa se encontraba Annie, Archie y Patty._

 _-Que habrá sucedido? Elisa salió como alma que lleva el diablo- comento Annie- sentimos mucho Patty que hayas presenciado esto._

 _-Supongo que mi Tío la puso en su lugar- Archie asomo una sonrisilla- en hora buena. Se había tardado mucho. Elisa sigue creyendo que somos los mismos chiquillos de antes queriéndonos manejar a su antojo._

 _-No se preocupen chicos!_

 _Se fue como entro sin saber, sin descubrir nada. Mas furiosa que cuando entro y todo por Candy._

 _-Maldita sea! Estoy como el inicio. Terry estaba de nuevo allí junto a ella y ese niño que tenía en brazos. Será de Terry? Tiene un cierto parecido, pero no, claro que no…. Ella recién ha venido y Terry….. No creo que antes de la boda, aunque conociéndola puede haber sido capaz y su marido se dio cuenta de su infidelidad y la mando de regreso. Ja ja ja ja…podría ser!...esa sucia huérfana jamás cambiara.- sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando Sara había llegado al cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaban_

 _-Elisa, me puedes decir que te pasa? Te he estado hablando y tu estas como en otro mundo._

 _-Mamita, mamita- Elisa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando a su madre_

 _-Por favor Elisa deja de llorar y dime que pasa?_

 _-Mama, todo es por culpa de esa huérfana de Candy._

 _-Candice? que hay con esa mujer?… ella está en Canadá con el fulano ese de su marido. ¿no es asi?_

 _-No Madre!. Ella ha vuelto y está aquí en Nueva York en casa de los Ardlay._

 _-Bueno, y de que te sorprendes hija?, recuerda que esa mujer es la hija adoptiva de Williams y aunque no lo_

 _Aceptemos nunca es así._

 _-Por su culpa el Tío nos ha quitado el dinero que está disponible para Niels y para mí._

 _-No es posible! Él no puede hacer eso?- como lanzada por un resorte la mujer mayor se levanto alterado por lo que escucho._

 _-Pues lo hizo madre y me dijo que ustedes están en buena posición gracias a los Ardlay y que ese dinero u_ _stedes podrían dárnoslo. Él es la cabeza de la Familia madre, claro que puede hacerlo!_

 _-Iré a hablar con William, esto no puede quedarse así.- Elisa sonrió maliciosamente y continuo fingiendo sus lágrimas con aparente dolor._

 _Habia_ _convencido a su madre ahora solo faltaba que la tía abuela se entere, asi por medio de ella doblegaria la chequera de William Ardlay. Total eso se arreglaría- dijo confiadamente- Mientras tanto volvería ir de tiendas y aparadores. Había visto una pulsera y un sombrero que se dijo- "Tienen que ser míos"._

 _Salio de lugar emocionada por la compra y prometiendo volver, en su agitado andar no se percató y su vestido se enredó entre sus zapatos casi cayendo al suelo. unos brazos la detuvieron antes de besar el piso._

 _-Señorita creo que debería tener mucho cuidado al caminar! - al sentir que el hombre aun la sostenía - Estoy bien!- dijo con prepotencia- Puede soltarme!_

 _-Por supuesto- el hombre rio con cinismo jamás pensó en ese encuentro y en que estaban resultando a su favor- Elisa Lagan! no me reconoce?- La pelirroja se sorprendió de que ese hombre la nombrara- no te sorprendas! Te conozco a ti y a tu familia, puede que tu no me recuerdes, han pasado solo 4 años_

 _Fijo su mirada detenidamente por unos segundos._

 _-No es posible tú?...tu eres Jonathan Winston…el Esposo de Candy._

 _-Pero Mira! que el mundo es pequeño!.- no pensé encontrarme tan rápido con alguien de la familia.- con esas palabras Jonathan supo que Elisa desconocía lo que había pasado._

 _-Vienes por Candy?_

 _-Eh? Si…y por mi hijo también, pero no recuerdo donde me dijo que se estableceria si en Chicago o en Nueva York. Tu sabes son tantas cosas que lo he olvidado._

 _-Oh, has dado con en el lugar perfecto Jonathan- la sonrisa maquiavélica se pintó en el rostro de Elisa.- qué te parece si me invitas a tomar algo y te pongo al día con la situación. Luego te diré donde puedes encontrarla_

 _-Me parece excelente!. .- Elisa despacho a su chofer y subió al auto de Winston._

 _Se dirigieron a un confortable lugar ubicándose en donde no pudieran ser vistos_

 _-Candy nunca ha sido de tu agrado, verdad?, dime de una vez dónde está?_

 _-No te desesperes! - Ya que nos estamos quitando las caretas te diré que está muy a gusto en la Ciudad._

 _-Ah, Si? en cual ciudad?_

 _-Se le ve feliz paseando en brazos de tu reemplazo!_

 _\- Reemplazo? A que te refieres? Sé qué harías de todo por perjudicarla así que ahora dime dónde puedo encontrarlos?_

 _-No me creas tan tonta Jonathan! Si quieres que te diga donde esta debes contarme que ha pasado entre ustedes?_

 _-Candy y yo estamos separados!- dijo el hombre a regañadientes. No acostumbrado a contar su vida privada, pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba Candy- Ella quiso venir con los suyos y darnos un tiempo- mintio_

 _-Oh, eso sí es una buena noticia!, pero para ti lo que se no será tan de tu agrado- pensó un momento con su dedo índice en su barbilla- Te dije que le he visto con otro hombre. Aunque de esa mujerzuela lo creo capaz. Ahora comprendo ese niño es tuyo entonces?_

 _-Sí, es mi hijo!_

 _Annie y Patty habían salido de compras, dos días atrás Albert había ido a Chicago por asuntos de negocio y de paso se presentara en el Santa Juana para que le otorgasen el permiso a Candy, pero estaría sin falta en la Boda. Terry había ido con Archie a realizar algunos arreglos en sus trajes. Así que Candy se encontraba en la mansión en compañía de la servidumbre y de su hijo, Nathan, paseaban por el hermoso jardín lleno de rosas blancas y rosadas. Pensaba en Anthony, en ese amor dulce y tierno de su niñez._

 _"Mi querido Anthony cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Sé que estas con tu madre y eres feliz. Por favor Anthony cuida de mí y de Familia" intercede por mí! Pídele a Dios que no me quiten a mi hijo"._

 _-Señora Candy_

 _-Dígame Mary_

 _-Hay alguien afuera que solicita verla. No quiso pasar, dijo que solo quiere pasar a saludarle y que es un viejo amigo._

 _-Un viejo amigo mio?...Bueno iré a ver de quien se trata- Ven mi amor veamos quien es ese viejo amigo!- tomo al niño de la mano. Al llegar al portón se topó con la presencia de Winston._

 _-Tu, Tu...que haces aquí?- Candy sentía desmayarse y dio pasos de retroceso. No podía creer que Jonathan estuviera allí, delante de ella. Con su cínica sonrisa_

 _-Pero que hermosa estas Candy! y esa bienvenida , no te parece que ha sido tan simple?_

 _-A qué has venido? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, así que por favor retírate- Jonathan bajo su vista y pudo ver al niño detrás de su la Rubia._

 _-El….es mi hijo?_

 _-Tú no tienes hijo. Recuerda que lo abandonaste!- en ese momento pide al portero que se lleve al niño al interior de la casa_

 _-Pues lo siento mucho por ti Candy, pero ese niño es mi hijo y he venido por él tambien._

 _-Estás loco o que te pasa? Tu nunca lo has querido Jonathan…por favor no me lo quites. Tu no lo quieres!- el llanto se hacía evidente. En ese momento Terry y Archie divisan a distancia a Candy llorando y con..._

 _-Que está pasando aquí Candy? – Terry se dirigió a abrazarla al verla descompuesta- Quien es usted?_

 _-Es Jonathan Winston- contesto Archie furioso- el Ex esposo de Candy. Que buscas aquí?_

 _-Lo que me pertenece. Me llevare a mi hijo! …y de paso recuperar a Candy._

 _ _-TÚ NO TE LLEVAS A NADIE ME OYES?. SOBRE MÍ CADAVER QUE LES PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA. NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LES HAGAS DAÑO_!- dijo terry aguantándose las ganas de ponerlo en su sitio._

 _-y tú quién eres? No te conozco así que no te metas. Esto es entre Candy y yo. Si ella quiere al niño entonces debe volver conmigo._

 _-¿Acaso te caiste de la cama Jonathan?...Tu y Candy estan divorciados...no puedes reclamar nada- contesto Archie._

 _-JAMÁS ME OYES, JAMÁS. ERES UN MALDITO MANIPULADOR. NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE IRÁ CONTIGO._

 _-No me digas que tú eres su nuevo…..- el hombre hizo un ademan obsceno que a Terry le termino la poca cordura que le quedaba. Se había contenido demasiado. El golpe certero a su mandíbula lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Quería continuar dándole una paliza pero la súplica de Candy lo detuvo.-_ _A ELLA LA RESPETAS PEDAZO DE BASURA_

 _-Terry! Por favor nooo….déjalo! . No tiene caso golpear a esta escoria. Por favor Jonathan vete!_

 _-Me iré- dijo al momento de limpiarse la sangre de su labio inferior- piensa en lo que te he dicho Candy, si quieres estar con el niño debes volver conmigo. No hare nada mientras tú decides.. Tienes 10 días para pensarlo contando desde hoy- la rubia quedo en silencio pensando la situación. Vio el temor en los ojos de Terry y de inmediato aparto su mirada, no soportaba que él, la viera de esa manera. El quería darle confianza que no pensara en abandonarlo otra vez. Que se dieran la oportunidad de estar juntos y luchar por el niño. Aunque todo pareciera a favor de Jonathan, las cosas pudieran tener otra salida._

 _-Candy!_

 _-Terry….Yo….._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Este capitulo contiene palabras con un contexto sexual explicito. Si te ofende por favor abstente de leerlo. Gracias por tu comprension._**

 _-Candy!_

 _-Terry….Yo….._

 _-Candy, por favor!...ni siquiera lo pienses!.Yo no puedo permitir eso. Ese tipo solo quiere manipularte. El no podrá lograr nada- con tono suplicante Terry trataba que ella entrara en raz_ _ó_ _n- Mañana mismo comenzaremos con los tramites de adopcion. Ya habiamos hablado de esto pecosa!_

 _-Candy no prestes atención a Jonathan- dijo Archie decisivamente- ese hombre no te quitara a tu hijo!._

 _-¿Pero que voy a hacer? Él es su padre!...yo no soy nadie._

 _-No digas eso!...tú has sido mucho más, has sido su madre y su padre. Que no te haga tambalear en tus decisiones. O es que acaso tu…..? Has desistido de casarte con Terry? Piensas hacer lo que ese hombre quiere?_

 _-No!, no!, no podría nunca, de solo pensarlo siento mi estómago revolverse. -Terry se mantenía en silencio a la expectativa de su respuesta, no dijo más, no quería que Candy sintiera que la estaba presionando._

 _-Albert no debe de tardar. El nos dir_ _á_ _que hacer. Hace unas horas envio un telegrama avisando que pronto estará aquí.- coment_ _ó_ _Archie- las mujeres llegaban y vieron la escena._

 _-Que sucede chicos? Por qué esas caras largas? ¿Que ha pasado Candy?-Pregunta Annie con tono de preocupaci_ _ó_ _n._

 _-Ay Annie! Patty – la rubia abrazo a sus amigas - Vino Jonathan reclamando al niño. Yo…._

 _-Candy! Muchachos!_

 _Albert apareció en el momento oportuno. El magnate se imaginó lo que había pasado al ver el rostro de la Rubia y sus ojos tristes, las caras descompuestas de los muchachos._

 _-Me parece que ha sucedido lo esperado?- dijo el rubio en tono sereno - apareció Jonathan ,cierto?_

 _-Sí, Albert... como sabes?...-pregunto la Rubia limpiandose sus lagrimas._

 _-Cristopher se contactó conmigo, me dijo que Jonathan te andaba buscando. Parece que él no tiene idea de todo lo que ha hecho su hijito._

 _-No entiendo Albert!…de repente se le despertó el sentimiento paternal? Después de casi 4 años?- dijo Candy en tono desesperante._

 _-Bueno mi consejo firme es que ustedes deben continuar con los planes que tenían trazados ahora más que nunca. De esa forma como pareja tienen mas peso. El cree que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo Candy, de ninguna manera debes permitirlo. No puedes acceder a sus caprichos. El podrá hacer todo lo que quiera y demostrar muchas cosas... Candy-dijo tomandola de los hombros- solo te pido que seas fuerte, que luchen juntos por el niño. El tiene todas las de perder .Si se casan seria mucho mejor. Ya he contactado a un abogado de adopción. Contamos con suerte chicos. Jonathan no tiene idea que ustedes se casaran y el lapso de tiempo dado es algo a nuestro favor, se creía listo el tipo ese, eh?, pues nosotros lo seremos mas. No en vano el apellido y dinero de los Ardlay tiene poder, así que mañana mismo después de la boda se empezaran a hacer los trámites de adopción. Será un proceso fuerte todo depende de lo que nos indique el abogado .- Terry y los demás seguían en silencio escuchando a Albert. Candy tenía muchas esperanzas._

 _-Yo no puedo dejarte Terry… yo te amo! Y quiero que juntos luchemos por Nathan- Candy tomo las manos de Terry y le sonrió- No haré lo que ese hombre quiere y cometer más errores. No voy a tomar el camino que parece fácil. Voy a luchar hasta conseguir legalmente a Nathan. Sé que vendrán días difíciles, pero tengo el apoyo de todos ustedes.- Había escuchado muchas veces en el orfanato que los matrimonios solidos eran muy buenos candidatos para adoptar. Aunque tambien habia uno que otro soltero que habia acudido al hogar. Recordó a los padres de Annie. Así que tenía Fe._

 _-Candy! Yo te prometo que estaré siempre contigo. Después del estreno pediré un tiempo prudencial. Hablare con Robert, me entenderá y buscara un reemplazo mientras tanto._

 _-No lo creo necesario Terry!_

 _-No se diga más amor!. Como tu futuro esposo. Mi deber es estar contigo. No he dicho perder mi trabajo, solo es solicitar un tiempo._

 _El dia de la boda .El momento esperado. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la Residencia Ardlay. Candy había escrito a sus dos madres para que asistieran. Hubiese querido hacerlo personal, pero en vistas de los sucesos. Las damas habían dejado el hogar a buen resguardo por lo menos dos días._

 _El pequeño banquete, el arreglo del salón estuvieron a cargo de las mujeres Annie, Patty y Eleonor, la contratación de la música la mejor de la época fue selección de Albert y Terry. Archie había sido el encargado de la decoración de las pocas pero importantes invitaciones dándole su toque de elegancia y distinción. A la boda asistirían solo amigos íntimos, amigos de entera confianza._

 _La hora llego se celebraria una pequeña ceremonia civil y religiosa_

 _Candy hacia su entrada del brazo de Albert su padre adoptivo y hermano. Poso las manos de ella sobre las de Terry. Las lágrimas de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar emocionadas de ver a Candy casarse con el hombre que ama._

 _"Estamos reunidos para presenciar el enlace matrimonial entre Candice White Ardlay y Terence G. Granchester. E_ _n el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo – Todos los presentes se persignaron – este es un día muy especial, un día en que dos hijos de Dios unen sus vidas para siempre con la fiel determinación de hacerse felices el uno al otro. Debemos estar felices por nuestros hermanos, pues en sus miradas veo reflejado el verdadero amor que debe profesarse una pareja para unirse en el sacramento del matrimonio – dijo el sacerdote con gran satisfacción al ver a esta pareja realmente enamorada._

 _Llegó de repente el gran momento que la mayoría esperaba, el momento de que ambos novios se dijeran los votos matrimoniales. El primero fue Terry, no es un secreto que cuenta con gran maestría para memorizar mil cosas, pero sus votos matrimoniales en especial, eran el diálogo más importante de toda su existencia._

 _Yo, Terence Granchester, te acepto a ti, Candice, como mi esposa, prometo amarte, respetarte y siempre serte fiel, estar a tu lado en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida._

 _Yo, Candice White, te acepto a ti, Terence, como mi esposo, jurándote amarte por toda la eternidad, permanecer a tu lado en las alegrías y en las penas, respetándote y siéndote fiel por siempre._

 _Candy estaba muy nerviosa a pesar de estar inmensamente Feliz por casarse con el amor de su vida._

 _Una vez que sus padrinos, les ofrecieran las arras y el lazo, el Padre prosiguió con el momento más conmovedor de la ceremonia._

 _Terrence, puedes besar a la novia._

 _La tomó de ambas manos y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta quedar a la altura de los labios de su ahora esposa. La abrazó por la cintura,cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron en un romántico y discreto beso con el cual sellaron el comienzo de una nueva vida, juntos. La lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar y estaban contentos de ver a todos sus invitados y seres queridos con una gran felicidad reflejada en sus rostros._

 _La felicidad en el rostro de Candy tan espontánea y natural, era algo de enmarcar. La ceremonia estuvo llena de emociones. Los "Si acepto" retumbaron en los oídos de los presentes. "Declarados marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe". Una boda intima, pero perfecta. Ambos orgullosos de haber llegado a ese momento. Las felicitaciones tampoco esperaron y aunque eran pocos invitados cada uno tardaba con los novios envolviéndolos en abrazos y deseándole lo mejor y muchas felicidades. La mayoría de ellos conocían su historia, la historia de un amor que dolía, de un amor que sufrió mucho, pero que ahora estaba siendo recompensado con creces, pues Nathan era una bendición para ellos, aunque no fuese su hijo biológico el niño estaría rodeado de mucho amor. Ese amor que su propio padre biológico le negó desde que fue concebido._

 _-Felicidades hijo! que gusto me da poder ver tu felicidad- Eleonor abrazo a su vástago con el corazón hinchado de orgullo. Ver a su hijo realizado y con una familia. Una lágrima salió de los hermosos ojos azules de su progenitora_

 _-Madre! Por qué lloras? Ahora soy feliz como nunca pense llegar a serlo!_

 _-Lloro de felicidad hijo!…nunca pensé verte así como ahora…esa sonrisa que ilumina tu rostro._

 _-Ay Eleonor!...es como un sueño, pero no quiero que sea solo un sueño... al fin! Estoy con ella…lo pudes creer? ella es todo para mí. Conociste mi sufrimiento Madre de las veces que llore por saberla perdida, Dios es grande porque su corazón, su amor jamás lo perdí. La amo madre, la amo y no podría vivir un día sin ella.- conmovido abrazo a su madre mientras Candy saludaba a sus amigos._

 _-Hola Nathalie, gracias por venir a mi boda!_

 _-No podía perdérmela Candy. De verdad que no podía creerlo cuando me dijiste que te casarías y con Terence Graham, el actor. Por cierto ahora recuerdo donde lo vi._

 _-Ah, sí? Dónde?- Candy fingió no saber. Desde que Nathalie le dijo que lo conocia, Candy siempre supo donde y como fue._

 _-En el hospital Santa Juana!. Recuerdo que era muy tarde y yo hacia tu guardia, el llego buscándote Candy, pero Frannie no lo dejo y lo corrió, el pobre tuvo que irse. Estoy segura que es_ _él_ _._

 _-No te equivocas Nathalie, él es ese hombre y siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida._

 _-Pero y tu exmarido?_

 _-Fue una mala experiencia, pero no hablemos de eso. Ahora solo quiero formar una familia y voy a luchar porque así sea._

 _Se acercaba el Doctor y candy mostró su sonrisa agradeciendo su presencia con un abrazo._

 _-Doctor Barrow gracias por acompañarme._

 _-Felicitaciones Candy! sinceramente la mayor felicidad de este mundo para ti. Te lo mereces!. Espero seguir viendote en los proximos cursos._

 _-Claro que si Doctor y Muchas gracias!_

 _-Candy hija felicitaciones- sus dos madres se acercaba para darle la bendición - Sabemos que esta serás muy feliz al lado de ese muchacho. Siempre te ha querido de eso no hay dudas._

 _-Gracias señorita pony, hermana María- sus lágrimas brotaron y los abrazos surgieron- sí, ahora soy muy feliz. Gracias por ser mis madres._

 _Sara se dirigía a la mansión. Debía hablar con Albert sobre su decisión injusta para con sus hijos. Se iba acercando más a la residencia cuando escucho ruidos_

 _-¿Que se estará celebrando que no fuimos invitados? La tía abuela? Esto es una falta de respeto!- musito con ira reprimida._

 _El portero abrió, permitiéndole la entrada._

 _No vio a Albert por ningún lado, pero sí a Archie quien casi escupe el trago que tomaba al verla._

 _-Santo Dios! Que hace Sara aquí?_

 _-Archie! donde esta William. Necesito hablar con él urgentemente._

 _-No podría ser otro día Tía Sara. Como veras estamos ocupados y supongo que el Tío también._

 _-Déjate de tonterías y dime dónde está?_

 _-Que se te ofrece Sara?- en ese instante Albert hizo su aparición. No contento de ver a la mujer pavonearse con su prepotencia._

 _-William necesito hablarle en privado. ¿Podemos ir a su estudio?. Veo que has organizado una fiesta y no hemos sido invitados- menciono la mujer levantando una ceja_

 _-Lo siento pero estoy seguro que no sería de tu agrado….Por favor entra y siéntate!_

 _-Bueno ire directo al asunto creo que estas yendo muy lejos con este asunto de despojar a mis hijos!. No puedes hacerle esto!_

 _-Porque tu lo dices Sara? Déjame decirte que no lo he hecho arbitrariamente. Tus hijos nunca han respetado a Candy y sabes bien lo importante que es, por si no lo recuerdas fue adoptada por mí y se merece el lugar que le corresponde y que parece que ustedes sufren de amnesia recurrente.- la mirada de Sara era desafiante y frívola- te aconsejo algo querida Sara ponlos a trabajar, a Elisa consíguele un buen marido….Que hagan algo de provecho con sus vidas_

 _-Creo que tendré que hablar con la Tía. Veo que estas renuente!_

 _-No creo que lo consigas….Así que si eso es todo te agradecería que te retires como puedes ver estoy en medio de una fiesta y tengo que atender a los invitados._

 _Sara se preguntaba viendo alrededor que se estaría celebrando, cuando de pronto Candy…. y entonces supo que era una boda y para su sorpresa otro hombre que no era el tal Winston la abrazaba._

 _-Candy se ha casado otra vez? No, entiendo!_

 _-Sí, y esta vez con Terence Granchester, el actor de Broadway.- comento Albert reprimiendo una sonrisa_

 _-Un actor? Dios. Definitivamente esa muchacha cada día va peor! Me retiro. Me alegro mucho de no haber sido invitada a este "Teatro"._

 _-Adiós Sara!_

 _-Albert, Albert..- se acercaba Candy para darle un abrazo a su amigo- gracias por todo Albert. Soy inmensamente feliz._

 _-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Candy, estoy seguro que lo eres. He sido testigo del amor de ustedes por muchos años. Deseo que seas muy feliz pequeña.-Albert siempre ha sabido que Candy nunca amaría a nadie más que a Terry, que el corazón siempre estaría ocupado por el recuerdo de ese gran amor y ahora por la presencia de este. Nadie podría entrar y en su afán de verla feliz hacia todo cuanto pudiera porque lo fuera._

 _Despues de la boda. Los trámites de adopción se hicieron. El abogado empezaría a dar marcha una vez los papeles firmados .Candy estaba más tranquila y llena de confianza._

 _Sara había llegado al hotel y Elisa no estaba. Fue después de entrada la noche que apareció._

 _-Elisa dónde estabas? No son horas de venir para una señorita?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y la ira de la conversación anterior no se había disipado._

 _-Ay mama, solo estaba dando una vuelta. Sabes que pronto volveremos a Chicago. Fui a visitar a Niels a su departamento después..._

 _-Ese muchacho…no me gusta que viva solo._

 _-Madre! Sabes que el necesita su privacidad. A poco crees que lo ocupa para rezar todas las noches._

 _-Elisa! Te exijo que midas tus palabras._

 _-Pero si es la verdad….Niels…._

 _-Basta! No quiero saber qué es lo que hace- la chica se encogió de hombres y estaba dispuesta a retirarse- espera!...fui a ver a William._

 _-Que te dijo Mama? - Elisa se detuvo haciendo evidente su curiosidad- hiciste que cambiara de idea?- los ojos de la chica brillaron_

 _-Todo fue en vano hija. Él está cerrado en su decisión._

 _-Maldito William Ardlay – susurro en sus adentros la menor. Sara no pudo escucharla._

 _-Sin embargo me entere de algo que estoy segura la tía desconoce. Es algo importante y ella fue anulada totalmente._

 _-De que habla madre!_

 _-Candy se casó hoy. Estaban celebrando la boda cuando llegue con un tal actor._

 _-Queeee? No puede ser! Entonces esa maldita estaba planeando su boda y nosotros de estúpidos no nos dimos cuenta. Todo pasó en nuestras narices….maldición._

 _-Cuida tu vocabulario!_

 _-Pensé que el estúpido de Jonathan haría algo!._

 _-Pero que iba a hacer? Ella es libre de casarse de nuevo. Nada se lo impedía._

 _-Ella tiene un hijo de Jonathan. Él debía impedirlo y obligarle a volver con él, pero seguro el tonto les dio tiempo y ellos fueron más listos que nosotros._

 _-No te entiendo! Tú hablaste con ese hombre? ¿Para qué Elisa? No te metas en eso hija._

 _Llena de impotencia, ira y rencor se fue a su habitación.- Maldita mil veces maldita seas Candy. Cuanto te odio!_

 _Enmedio de la fiesta todos se despidieron de los nuevos esposos. Sus dos madres se quedarían en la mansión para partir al día siguiente, la pareja se despidió de sus amigos y Candy antes de irse pidió que cuidasen de su hijo pasarían su noche de bodas en un Hotel reservado para la ocasión por Eleonor el cual había acondicionado hermosamente._

 _En el auto ambos iban en silencio. Terry también estaba nervioso. Sus manos sudaban al volante._

 _-Hemos llegado Pecosa- la tomo de las manos y le ayudo a salir del auto._

 _Terry solicito las llaves de la habitación._

 _-Aquí tiene sus llaves Señor Granchester. Luego le llevaremos su equipaje por favor es un placer servirles._

 _Los esposos subieron. Al llegar a la puerta. Terry introdujo la llave, pero sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. No podía abrir la puerta. Luego de un tercer intento la puerta cede._

 _-Terry que haces? – pregunto a sentir que el muchacho la cargaba en sus brazos_

 _-Lo que se hace en estas ocasiones mi amor._

 _Luego de bajarla a mitad de la habitación- Bueno yo….no tardare. Voy a ponerme cómoda._

 _-Está bien, por favor no me dejes esperando mucho tiempo._

 _Candy entro al baño. Temblaba pero no sabía si era del frio o si por la ocasión de estar a solas con Terry - Terry! Ya trajeron nuestro equipaje?_

 _-No aun no Candy, pero que importa si total… !Espera están tocando seguro ya la traen¡._

 _Candy aun tenia puesto el vestido de novia- ¿para que quieres ponerte ropa pecosa? deja eso y ven... Terry entro al cuarto de baño y sintió el frio en sus manos._

 _-¿Que tienes Candy porque estas temblando?...- luego de un silencio-... Te prometo que no te voy a lastimar.- Candy se tensó al sentir los besos de Terry demandantes de pasión- Vamos pecosa esta noche quiero que sea inolvidable._

 _-Terry….tengo miedo…miedo de no saber qué hacer, de no ser quizas lo que tu esperas._

 _-Solo deja que te amé. Solo relájate y tú misma sabrás que hacer. Yo te enseñare._

 _Tomo de nuevo sus manos y la condujo al costado de la cama de pie empezó a con cada botón del vestido. El proceso fue lento y sus miradas se fijaban una en la otra. Al terminar con el último botón sus hombros quedaron al desnudo y no pudo contener los deseos de besar su blanca piel. Con cada roce de los labios de Terry despertaba en ella sensaciones desconocidas. Terry para aligerar la tensión besa sus manos para darle confianza._

 _-No temas Candy. Te he dicho que no te hare daño. Seré delicado y te amare suavemente. Quiero disfrutar cada espacio y cada rincón de tu piel. El vestido termino de caer al suelo y Terry pudo ver que Candy no usaba el incómodo corsé. Su cordura tambaleo al verla solo en ropa interior. La cama estaba adornada con flores y unas velas que le daban a la habitación el toque íntimo del momento.-Espera!- sirvió dos copas de Champagne para que se sintiera relajada- toma, Candy bebe una copa te sentirás mejor._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Te tomaría en estos momentos, pero no quiero comportarme como un salvaje. Le beso la frente y le rodeo la cintura. La percibió tranquila- Te amo Candy, te amo tanto._

 _-Terry!...yo también te amo- Candy sintió su pecho estallar por la forma en que Terry le declaraba su amor, nuevamente se puso nerviosa._

 _-Calma mi amor!. No te preocupes que sabré cuidarte- sus manos se posicionaron del rostro de la joven y la beso lentamente hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de pasión. Ella había aprendido a responder de la manera que a él le gustaba y que a ella le agradaba.- de repente Candy sintió el impulso de quitarle la camisa desprendiendo cada botón y en cada roce de las manos de ella Terry sentía quemarse. Una vez sin la prenda su torso queda al desnudo y ella maravillada lo observa._

 _-Tócame Candy!. -Obedecio a su Esposo y posa sus palmas en el torso del muchacho. El pecho de Terry dio varios respingos como si recibiese corriente eléctrica al sentir las delicadas manos de su Esposa y ella, acaricio a placer el pecho de su marido. El la observaba con devocion._

 _-Terry! -Dijo su nombre en un susurro_

 _Termino por quitarse la prenda inferior hasta quedar con su prenda íntima. Ambos yacían semi desnudos . La estrecho contra su torso y de nuevo besos sus labios. La respiración se hacía dificultosa y ella se había tensado un poco al contacto piel con piel. Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios como delineando su contorno._

 _-Por favor Candy!- el cerro la distancia entre ellos y de nuevo su boca se posó en la de ella. La levanto en vilo y la acostó en el lecho. Se acomodó a su lado y seguía prodigándole de caricias con sus labios arrancándole gemidos que la hacían excitarse más y más pronunciando su nombre y eso a él, lo estaba volviendo loco. Jamás había sentido lo que ahora siente por ella y sus ganas inmensas de hacerla suya crecían. Los besos tibios su Esposo que se paseaban por su cuerpo y terminaban en su boca, en su cuello, en sus hombros. Candy sentía un calor envolver todo su cuerpo la cercanía de Terry la estremecía. Su corazón latía agitadamente._

 _-Terry…_

 _El muchacho estaba sumamente excitado y detuvo su avance al escuchar que lo llamaba._

 _-Terry… ¿Me amas?- pregunto con un suspiro ahogado._

 _-Claro que te amo Candy, te amo más que a nadie. Eres el amor de mi vida. ¡Me preguntas si te amo cuando me tienes aquí rendido a ti!. Doblegado. Por favor no tengas miedo. Quiero disipar tus temores….confía en mí… y...¿tú me amas Candy?. Ella quedo en silencio y su corazón hablo y su mirada la fijo en el azul intenso._

 _\- Yo también te amo Terry._

 _Con movimientos lentos ella acariciaba el pecho de su Esposo. Eran caricias suaves y sentia quemarse en leña verde._

 _-Te deseo Candy! no sabes cuánto te deseo._

 _-Yo también Terry- acabaron por quitarse las últimas prendas que portaban quedando en completa desnudez. El recorría cada parte de su cuerpo explorándolo a placer._

 _-No te imaginas las veces que soñé con esto. Yo te necesitaba tanto a mi lado Candy... te quiero conmigo siempre.- ella lo beso apasionadamente aferrándose a la espalda masculina. El pas_ _ó_ _sus manos por su vientre hasta bajar a su parte intima llenándola de caricias suaves que hicieron que de nuevo mencionara su nombre. Candy sintió un poco de vergüenza y se sonrojo furiosamente después de la demostración de afecto fisico de Terry quien la miraba de una forma que ella nunca pensó ver. Se tensó cuando sintió que Terry separaba sus piernas, pero ella lo amaba y lo que quería en ese momento era poder entregarse al hombre que amaba, poder corresponderle sin reservas. Si había decidido unir su vida a él, lo que ocurriría sería lo más natural y lógico entre ellos. Lo abraz_ _ó_ _fuertemente y confiaba en sus palabras._

 _-Te amo Terry!- lo beso apasionadamente conforme el beso se hacia mas demandante._

 _-Por favor Candy ¡mírame!….mírame mientras te hago mía._

 _Se introdujo en un solo movimiento y ella arañ_ _ó_ _su espalda y se aferr_ _ó_ _a esta por el dolor provocado._

 _-Perdóname mi amor, quise evitarlo, pero por más que quise no pude. Si me dices que me detenga lo hago._

 _-Abrázame mi amor…...Terry...no te detengas!_

 _Cuando se acostumbro a su cuerpo empezo a moverse suavemente en su interior aumentando la intensidad en cada embestida. Se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo al sentirlo dentro. Cada movimiento más y más rítmico. La danza del amor empezo. Terry jamás amaría a nadie como ama a Candy, con total libertad y con inmensa devoción. Ella conformaba su vida y su mundo. Candy le rodeo con sus piernas la cintura para atraerlo pidiendo más de él._

 _-Terryyy!_

 _-Candyyy….te amo_

 _Ambos llegaron al clímax. Cayendo extasiados y cansados de placer. Cuando salió de su cuerpo vio una pequeña mancha roja en las sabanas y como hombre su ego creció por saberse el primero y el único con ese derecho. Mostro su sonrisa arrogante y exploto de alegría._

 _-Te amo mi pecosa, te amo, te amo_

 _-Terry..._

 _Despues de haberse hecho el amor. Cayeron en un sueño profundo abrazando su desnudez._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi._


	9. Chapter 9

_Dos horas más tarde aun con la pesadez y el éxtasis provocado por la aceleración del momento vivido, el castaño abrio sus ojos poco a poco hasta acostumbrar su visa al ambiente de la oscura habitación. Estiro su brazo izquierdo y pudo verla aun dormida con su melena rizada extendida en la almohada. Por unos minutos penso en las tantas veces que la imagino tenerla de esa manera. Cuando vivia con Susana y poder mitigar el dolor de haber perdido a Candy su mente le regalaba esos momentos. Incluso despues de saberla casada, el nunca dejo de soñarla. Quedó contemplándola por largo tiempo acariciandole con la mirada, creyendo vivir un sueño por lo ocurrido horas atrás. En esos momentos ella despierta y sus ojos encadenaron los de Terry. No podía dejar de verla. Era una visión tan hermosa y placentera, el despertar junto a ella._

 _-Terry!. Por qué me miras de esa manera?- Se sintió cohibida al sentir la fuerte mirada de su Esposo sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos de Terry se oscurecian y se profundizaba el azul de ellos._

 _-Me gusta verte...y solo de imaginarme tenerte así todas las noches en nuestra cama, no sabes todas las cosas que me provocas - Candy se sonrojo furiosamente. No se acostumbraba a las expresiones sin pudor que Terry le confesaba. Sin embargo conocia el caracter apasionado de su Esposo y en el fondo le gustaba sentirse deseada por el._

 _-No sientas vergüenza amor! Quiero que tú también te sientas libre de amarme, porque yo te diré todo lo que quiero de ti y tú todo lo que quieras de mí.- su voz era suave y le llenaba todos sus sentidos, con las yemas de sus dedos delineaba los ojos, cejas y labios de la muchacha depositando un cálido beso lleno de ternura ,devoción y pasion-¿Cómo te sientes pecosa?_

 _-Estoy bien Terry!_

 _-Ven, vamos a darnos una deliciosa ducha, pecosa levántate!- El agua de la tina se habia enfriado asi que de nuevo Terry la puso a calentar depositando aceites y esencias de rosas que su madre habia dejado como parte del arreglo - Por favor Candy quítate esa sabana, ya he visto mucho más que eso._

 _-Me da pena que veas mi cuerpo- dijo bajando su mirada- Candy nunca se habia percibido bella. Recordo sus dias de colegio cuando nunca se imagino que en Terry ella pudiera despertar sentimientos distintos de una amistad, con aquel beso que un dia le dio y en el cual el, abrio su corazon a ella, comprendio entonces que el muchacho la amaba, pero...tiempo despues..._

 _La llevo al espejo del baño y se posó detrás de ella.-Quiero que te sientas hermosa! Para mí lo eres.¡ La mujer más hermosa y exquisita!-Mírate Candy! me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos, esos ojos que me dominan con tan solo una mirada y tu no te das ni cuenta, tus labios con tus besos me quitas la respiracion y sin decir tu cuerpo que hace que me rinda ante ti- en ese instante se sintió deseada y bella, si, bella para él.- giro para quedar frente a frente fundiendo sus miradas y unir sus labios. Terry tomo sus manos y la condujo al espacioso lugar en donde se hicieron el amor nuevamente. Durante la noche y luego despues se siguieron amando hasta el amanecer._

 _Al día siguiente se levantaron para ir en busca del niño y trasladarse a la nueva casa que Terry había comprado. Candy estaba pensando que La casa de Chicago seria vendida, en un principio Candy habia decidido que seria de Nathan, pero ahora tenia una familia y ese dinero seria devuelto a Jonathan._

 _-Buenos días a todos- saludo la familia Granchester al llegar a la Mansion de los Ardlay quienes se encontraban reunidos para tomar el desayuno- parece que hemos llegado a tiempo!- menciono la Rubia con algarabía._

 _-Pasen chicos, pensé que vendrían más tarde- dijo Albert- mientras pedía que pusieran dos lugares más a la mesa._

 _-Bueno, es que sabes qué extraño mucho a mi hijo!. -Nathan al verlos corrió a los brazos de Terry- pero mira que traicionero!- dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño- pense que vendria a mis brazos, pero ya veo quien se lo ha ganado tan rapidamente._

 _-Papi, papi_

 _-Escúchalo! Terry lo ha vuelto a decir!._

 _-¿Cómo está mi Campeón?_

 _-Bien Papa…..por qué te fuiste? Estuve esperándote para que jugáramos!- dijo el niño abrazando por el cuello a Terry_

 _-Ah, bueno porque te compre un regalo, pero hoy no te lo voy a dar así que después que desayunemos iremos a jugar, te parece?- el niño asintió y le sonrió._

Después del desayuno Terry cumplió con la promesa hecha al niño

 _-Es normal Candy, él se ha encariñado con Terry. El niño lo está reconociendo como su padre y eso es bueno- comento Albert_

 _-Y Terry se desvive por él, Míralos! Hasta parece que fueran padre e hijo de verdad._

Luego Albert se reunio con Terry y el niño , los demás se quedaron conversando en el interior de la Residencia

 _-Candy, cuando se trasladan a su nueva casa?- pregunto Annie nostálgicamente viendo al niño. candy percibio su tristeza_

 _-Mañana a más tardar…. Ya todo está dispuesto Annie, pero no te pongas triste, cuando pueda los visitare. Ademas tengo la casa en Chicago, pero no se estoy pensando en venderla y devolverle el dinero a Jonathan, pero creo que la necesitare si me tomo dias para ir alla...necesitare un lugar donde estar...no se...por ahora no voy a pensar en eso._

 _-Candy!- hablo Patty- entonces yo me despediré de ti en estos momentos amiga, porque parto en el tren vespertino a la Florida. El tiempo otorgado se esta agotando._

 _-Por que tan pronto? Quisiera que te quedaras más tiempo. Ay, pero que tonta pregunta…. Es verdad tú tienes tu vida, tu trabajo._

 _-Si….y…. también es posible que el amor._

 _-Oh! Patty cuanto me encantaría que eso fuese posible! Tú te mereces ser feliz-¿De verdad Patty?-pregunto Annie alegremente- Patty asintio y sonrio._

 _-¡Qué bueno! Sé que desde donde este mi hermano, el vela por ti y estaría feliz que tu encontraras el amor._

 _-Gracias a todos…. En verdad yo…. Pondré mi empeño. Ha sido difícil aun después de tantos años olvidar a Stear, pero su recuerdo me ayudara a seguir adelante. Seré fuerte como tu Candy. En realidad no se que hubiera hecho si no los tuviera a ustedes._

 _-…. Siento mucho lo que paso con la abuela. No pude verla y me duele Patty, pero sé que allá, desde arriba ella te cuida y ya no estarás más sola._

 _Esta tarde Patty partió de nuevo a su hogar en la Florida donde la esperaba su novio, un profesor de lenguas de la University de la Florida. Se estaba dando la oportunidad de amar de nuevo despues de tantos años de guardarle luto a Stear. La figura de la que antes era la gordita distaba mucho de ese entonces. No era una modelo, pero su cuerpo había cambiado hasta convertirla en una muchacha bastante esbelta y bonita a sus 23 años._

 _La nueva familia Granchester se mudó a su nueva casa en Central Park._

 _Una semana después de su matrimonio. Elisa después de haberlo pensado, decidió hacerle una visita al "imbécil de Jonathan Winston" como últimamente lo nombraba. Tendría que ir sola, porque su hermano vivía en su mundo y ya no le prestaba atención. Continuaba furiosa, porque no pudo hacer nada, pudiendo hacer mucho teniendo según ella, la sartén por el mango._

 _-Pero que sorpresa tenerte por Acá Elisa Lagan!- el tipo le había dado la dirección donde estaba quedando por cualquier información que pudiera surgir- Pudiera encontrar en tu visita algo importante, o me equivoco?_

 _-NO ENTIENDO DONDE DEJASTE TU INTELIGENCIA JONATHAN!¿ ES QUE ACASO A TI TAMBIÉN TE EMBRUJO ESA MALDITA?...COMO DEJASTE QUE TE ENGAÑARA, QUE TE ENGAÑARAN TODOS ELLOS…FUISTE TAN ESTUPIDO!_

 _-OYE! Y A TI QUE TE PASA? VIENES A MI CASA A INSULTARME?...SERA MEJOR ENTONCES QUE TE LARGES. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UNA FRUSTRADA COMO TU, ME VENGA A QUERER DAR ORDENES._

 _Elisa bajo sus emociones y la impetuosidad de sus palabras, pero paso a un tono desesperante!- Candy se ha casado…Hace una semana que lo hizo y tú, no hiciste nada! debiste impedirlo y llevártela. Tienes el derecho por el hijo de ustedes._

 _-¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE SE HA CASADO?...MALDITA SEA. ESTO ENTORPECE MIS PLANES. LE ADVERTI QUE SI NO REGRESA CONMIGO LE QUITARIA EL NIÑO._

 _-ENTONCES HAZLO…QUITASELO! A VER CUANTO AGUANTA….. VAMOS A VER SI QUIERE MÁS A SU MARIDO QUE A SU HIJO._

 _Era obvio que la Lagan desconocía la historia detrás de todo lo que demostraba Jonathan Winston. A Elisa solo le importaba hacerle daño a Candy. Se habia ensañado con ella desde que la conocio y no descansaria hasta verla fuera de su camino sola y mendigando. ¡Estaba ciega de odio! porque Candy era amada por muchos._

 _Jonathan junto a su abogado se presentó a casa de los Ardlay, exigiendo hablar con Candy. Al enterarse del matrimonio Jonathan ardia en colera y en...¿celos? no, quizas era su hombria herida. Candy seria de otro, cosa que el no pudo siquiera lograr._

 _-Pero mira nada mas quien está aquí?- Salió Albert a su encuentro- pensé que la desfachatez que tuviste una vez para presentarte en mi casa y encima a amenazar había sido única, pero evidentemente se te ha olvidado que no eres bienvenido en este lugar, como sueles olvidar todo hace 4 años. ¿A caso sufres también de pedida de memoria recurrente?- comento el Rubio en tono sarcástico y conteniéndose las ganas de propinarle una buena golpiza por su atrevimiento. Se había burlado de toda la Familia.- Tardaste mucho en aparecer y es indicio de tu cobardía amedrentar a Candy y amenazarle con quitarle a "SU HIJO" –Dio énfasis en estas últimas palabras- ¡LOS ABANDONASTE Y TE IMPORTO NADA EL DESTINO DE ELLOS!._

 _-Me equivoque! Ahora quiero recuperar a mi hijo! estoy en todo mi derecho_

 _-¿Derecho? De qué derecho hablas? Eso no te le puedo creer jamás Jonathan, jamás….no pensé nunca que resultaras ser ese tipo de hombres. Hombres tan comunes que abandonan a sus hijos. Eso no tiene perdón de Dios y tú estás condenado._

 _-Bah, tonterías!...necesito ver a Candy. Dile que mi abogado quiere ponerse en contacto con ella, que no se esconda. Que no se robe a mi hijo!_

 _-A DIFERENCIA TUYA CANDY NO ES UNA COBARDE…. Y NO TE HA ROBADO NADA CUANDO TÚ LOS DESECHASTE!... NO TE RECOMIENDO QUE ME ENFRENTES JONATHAN…. NO SABES DE LO QUE PUEDO SER CAPAZ!_

 _-No tengo miedo a tus amenazas! Así que diles que dé la cara…. A ella y a su nuevo maridito._

 _-No se tu afán de molestar cuando sabes que tienes todo esto perdido. No tienes manera de demostrar que Nathan es tu hijo. ¿Cómo lo harás? Y en todo caso que justificación encontraras?...yo de ti lo pensaría muy bien._

 _-Adiós Albert….diles que mi abogado los buscara!_

 _-Pero que tipo tan nefasto ese Jonathan!. No se da cuenta que no lograra nada- comento Archie- Está resultando tedioso toda esta situación. ¡Pobre de Candy haber tenido un hijo con ese hombre!_

 _-Debo buscar a Candy e informarle que el abogado de Jonathan quiere contactarlos-_ Albert no dijo más, pues aparte de Terry era el único que sabía la verdad. No le correspondía hablar aun tratándose de su sobrino, algún día si Candy quiere hablar lo hará.

 _-No lo hagas! Tío, no le digas … él no sabe dónde encontrarla, entonces que siga así._

 _-No Archie, aunque esto no avanzara, Candy debe enfrentar la ley, así podrá estar tranquila y no tener miedo.- Archie se encogió de hombros- la ley la respaldara!_

 _-Mi amor, Candy…. Me voy al Teatro. Al parecer las cosas están calmas. Espero que todo continúe así! ….sabes necesito que contrates a alguien para que te ayude con la casa, de esa forma podrás cuidar mejor a nuestro hijo._

 _-….Puedo con eso Terry, no te preocupes!. Puedo con la casa y el niño. Ademas Nathan se mantiene en el cuarto de juegos y es muy obediente._

 _-Amor! Aunque no te puedo quitar eso, no te quiero metida todo el día en quehaceres. La casa es muy grande. Por favor hazme caso._

 _-Está bien amor, lo pensare….ahora vete o se te hará tarde._

 _El niño observa la larga figura de su padre._

 _-Papi, te vas?_

 _-Si Nathan….pero cuando regrese t_ _e prometo que jugaremos un rato, si? Ahora obedece a tu mama y recoge tus juguetes cuando no los ocupes._

 _Se despidió de ambos con un beso._

 _-Hola Robert! como ha ido todo sin mi?_

 _-Hola Muchacho. Como van esos días de Casado?. Te sienta bien, te ves relajado y hasta un tanto menos cascarrabias, eh?_

 _-Pero que dices?_

 _-La verdad Terry!... ultimamente te manejabas con un genio insoportable!. Pero bueno, creo que no has venido a que te diga sobre tu comportamiento que eso muy bien lo sabes._

 _-Sí, solo he venido a decirte que estoy de vuelta para empezar con los ensayos._

 _-Estas seguro Terry?….. Te quiero relajado y tranquilo para que puedas dar el cien en las actuaciones como siempre lo has hecho._

 _-Bueno por ahora lo he solucionado, pero si necesito el tiempo. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo._

 _-Por supuesto. Bien sabes que sí._

 _-Albert aun no puedo creer que aun insista con eso! Jonathan de verdad que esta trastornado… Que fastidio.- comento Candy_

 _-Sí, y Llego con una prepotencia. Exigiendo sus derechos según él._

 _-Me parece increíble tanto cinismo!_

 _-No te preocupes. Nuestro abogado se encargara de todo y vera si es necesario que te reúnas con ellos._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Candy!, no te preocupes!. Allí estaremos._

 _-Que sucede Albert?- pregunto Terry al ver el rostro acongojado de Candy- porque esa cara pecosa?_

 _-Es Jonathan de nuevo. Su abogado se ha reunirá con el nuestro…. Según alega que el caso puede llevarlo a juicio. No hay que temerle es su palabra contra la nuestra. Así que debemos prepararnos. Tenemos a nuestro favor el proceso de adopción. Eso es un buen indicio._

 _-Pobre Candy, estar afrontando esta situación por su hijo. ¿No entiendo como pretende quitárselo cuando nunca vio por el?...- por momentos Annie quedo pensativa- hay algo que aun no entiendo._

 _-Que pasa Annie?_

 _-Escuche a Candy decir que Jonathan los ha tenido abandonado por casi 4 años, es decir desde que nació el niño. Si nació dentro del matrimonio, ¿cómo es que no lo reconocio? Archie…si tanto amaba a Candy, y nos decía querer formar una familia, porque no quiso al niño?... hay algo que no encaja en todo esto._

 _-No lo sé Annie….igual yo he pensado eso. Pero puede que él, se haya arrepentido de tener familia y dejo que Candy cargara con todo…..Ya bueno pero no importa, lo importante es apoyarla en todo lo que necesite._

 _-Tienes razón cariño!- dijo al tiempo de abrazar a su Esposo- debemos hacer que sienta nuestro apoyo._

 ** _En casa de Jonathan_**

 _-Tu aquí otra vez?- rodo los ojos al ver de nuevo a la mujer pelirroja que le estaba resultando tediosa- No sé a qué vienes? Por favor puedes retirarte. No me gusta que me vengas a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer._

 _-DISCÚLPAME PERO SI TE DUELA QUE TE DIGA QUE ERES UN ESTÚPIDO. PUES TE LO DIRÉ DE NUEVO….ERES UN ESTÚPIDO Y….NO ENTIENDO ¿CÓMO ES QUE HAS PERMITIDO TODO ESTO?... TÚ DEBES ESTAR CON TU HIJO Y ESA MUJER….CANDY SE HA CASADO Y TU COMO SI NADA….ERES UN TONTO._

 _-BASTA!, DEJAME EN PAZ….VETE, VETE….NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MAS! VETE O TE SACO YO MISMO._

 _-NI SE TE OCURRA PONERME UN DEDO ENCIMA...ME VOY...ESTUPIDO!_

 _Los abogados habían tratado de llegar a un acuerdo pacífico. Jonathan tenía la poca vergüenza de alegar que Candy sabia que existia un padre biológico y se atrevió a adoptarlo con su nuevo esposo. El abogado de los Ardlay expuso sus puntos, pero no se llegó a ningun acuerdo. Jonathan estaba empecinado por lo que el caso lo llevo a manos judiciales. Desde antemano el Doctor Robinson le advirtió que no lograrian nada, pero que hiciera lo que quisieran. Fue así como el caso pasó a manos del juez de familia del Estado de Nueva York_

 _Dos semanas después fueron convocados los señores Granchester y Jonathan. Cada quien con sus abogados respectivos. Empezo el juicio en la sala solo estaban los abogados, los involucrados, Albert, Archie y uno que otra persona en el jurado. Annie no habia podido ir, pero estaba a la expectativa y le pedia a Dios todo saliera bien._

 _-Se abre la sesión para tratar el caso de adopción del niño Nathan Granchester que, se alega ser hijo biológico del Señor Jonathan Winston._

 _Por favor pueden comenzar exponiendo el caso. tiene la palabra el abogado del demandante_

 _-Bueno señores- Hablo el abogado de Jonathan, el Doctor Arthur Wellock – estamos aquí para tratar por esta vía la paternidad de Nathan, el hijo de mi cliente aquí presente y que ahora mismo esta en manos del matrimonio Granchester y reiterar que los señores han realizado los tramites de la adopción de su hijo a sabiendas que tenía un padre biológico. Se sabe que cuando existe un padre no pueden ejercer una adopción plena. Por lo tanto señor juez le solicito revierta ese trámite y se le permita a mi cliente tener a su hijo como la ley de derechos familiares lo ha fundamentado._

 _Fue el turno del abogado de los demandados- Señoría…. Si es verdad que se ha hecho los trámites de adopción. Los señores aquí presentes no han mencionado. agradezco me den la palabra para hacerlo….El señor Winston se goza de decir.."Mi hijo" cuando dejo a esta señora con un niño recién nacido en sus brazos y lo abandono, porque no quería hacerse cargo de ellos, porque le perturbaba ese bebe, sabe por qué su Señoría?- el Doctor hizo una pausa y vio las caras de asombro de los otros- porque Nathan es hijo de la que era su sirvienta en casa de su Padre. Él se aprovechó de esa pobre mujer sencilla la embauco y le hizo un hijo con promesas de matrimonio cuando estaba comprometido con la señora Granchester._

 _-Objeción su señoría…no estamos cuestionando la vida privada de mi cliente._

 _-Objeción denegada….prosiga_

 _-Gracias su señoría….Señor Jonathan Winston. A todo esto tiene usted como comprobar lo que ha dicho? Sí. Ha dicho que la señora Granchester le quiere robar a su hijo, usted tiene prueba de que ese niño es suyo, digo si no es porque la Señora lo afirma, diríamos que usted miente. Además ella lo ha tenido a su cuidado desde que ese niño nació, porque ella asistió el parto de la madre y dos días antes de morir lo dejo a su cuidado sabiendo que el padre nunca lo querría. ¿Por que la madre biologica del niño lo dejo a cargo de la Señora Candy si sabia que tenia un padre biologico?, ¿por que el señor Jonathan si sabia de la existencia del niño, no lo reconocio de inmediato y ampararlo bajo su apellido como la ley manda? ¿ por que esperar 4 años? ...sencillamente la respuesta es... Porque a usted nunca le importo saber de ellos._

 _-Protesto! Mi cliente siempre velo por ese niño…. ¿Acaso no recuerda los años que estuvo pagando una mensualidad constante para sus gastos? Y la casa y el auto que les dejo? Él estaba interesado en el bienestar del niño….su señoría….tengo aquí todos los giros que el señor hacia mensualmente para la señora Granchester y así sufragar los gastos del niño._

 _-Protesto Su Señoría! Ese dinero no era manutención para el niño, aquí le muestro recibos en concepto de daños por el demandante, firmados por su propia mano, aunque la señora lo utilizo como tal por que lo necesitaba para vivir después que los dejara a la deriva…..ese dinero fue una indemnización por los daños y perjuicios ocasionados por el señor al casarse engañándola y sosteniendo relaciones con una mujer y más aún, por haber procreado un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Mi clienta se sintió devastada al saber que su esposo había actuado como un patán….no es así? responda…si usted dice que era porque estaba interesado en su hijo y que siempre velaba por él, ¿porque entonces este último año se desatendió de su hijo? donde están los giros de estos últimos meses?_

 _\- Su señoria. Los giros de los ultimos meses se debe a que La señora Granchester regreso a los Estados Unidos. El Señor Jonathan Los busco y ella ya había desaparecido con el niño._

 _\- Le recuerdo que el Señor Jonathan dejo de pasarles dinero y la Señora Granchester regreso hace menos de 5 meses. Si bien la indemnización era por tres años. Lo que indica que él nunca le importo si ese niño comía, se vestía o se enfermaba. La Señora ha cuidado al niño desde que nació, para el niño ella es su madre y la criatura no ha conocido una figura paterna. No hasta unas semanas que la Señora se ha vuelto a casar con el señor aquí presente y que han adoptado al niño. El niño ha formado un vínculo afectivo con ellos._

 _-Ese tiempo no es suficiente para formar un vínculo afectivo- dijo el Juez- recuerde que aún es un niño y no tiene capacidad jurídica ni madurez para consentir. Los padres biológicos tienen derechos constitucionales de tener a sus hijos.-Con estas palabras dichas por el juez Candy sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.- Se levanta la sesión y en 30 minutos por favor estar presente para continuar._

 _Jonathan estaba muy confiado- Esto esta ganado. Escucho lo que dijo el juez al finalizar la sesión?- sé que me darán la custodia._

 _-por supuesto que se la darán….no pueden quitarle sus derechos.- confirmo el abogado con firme decisión._

 _Pasaron los 30 minutos. Candy no cruzo palabras- Los escuchaba, pero ella estaba en silencio como sumida en un trance._

 _-Continuamos se abre la sesión- abogado del demandante. Por favor tiene la palabra_

 _-Gracias su Señoría… necesito hacerle a la señora Granchester un par de preguntas…..Señora cuando usted se enteró que esa mujer iba a tener un hijo de su marido, porque usted se la llevo?….cuales eran sus intenciones?_

 _-Protesto señor Juez…se evidencia un tono acusativo e insinuante a mi cliente en las palabras del abogado Wellock_

 _-No estoy insinuando nada abogado!...solo que me parece muy raro que sabiendo la infidelidad de su marido haya ayudado a esa mujer! Además que no haya tenido hijos de su matrimonio y se haya aferrado a ese niño_

 _-¡Señor Juez!- dijo Candy al borde de las lágrimas - Yo… no tengo nada que ocultar ni temer. Mi único interés siempre ha sido velar por Nathan que, aunque no haya salido de mi vientre ha estado conmigo desde que nació. He velado su sueño y he cuidado durante sus enfermedades… Cuando Sofía me busco para contarme de que mi Esposo me había engañado al tener una relación con ella mientras éramos novios, no me pueden juzgar ahora del por qué no me convertí en la mujer celosa que se esperaba, no me pueden juzgar del por qué no me convertí en un ser irracional y pensar solo en mí que, aunque estaba en mi derecho de sentirme ofendida no lo hice. Sofía no tenía donde ir, el señor aquí presente la había echado cuando se enteró de su embarazo como si fuera un perro. Señor Juez no podía ser insensible ante la necesidad y el dolor de aquella mujer, nadie aquí vio ese dolor en los ojos de Sofía- sus lágrimas no pudieron ser detenidas al recordarla-. Fue por eso que quise ayudarle con la esperanza que algún día Jonathan quisiera a su hijo y se responsabilizara, no pensaba que ella moriría y antes de eso me hizo prometer que cuidaría de su hijo. Pasaron los años y su padre no quiso saber del niño- Candy lanzo una mirada profunda de desprecio hacia Winston-…Señor juez, he sido la única persona que ha estado con el niño…yo he sido su madre y su padre y ahora he conformado un hogar con mi Esposo el Señor Granchester quí presente- dijo señalándolo- podemos darle la estabilidad que Nathan necesita…Luego se dirigio a Jonathan-."¡No concibo pensar que su sentimiento paternal se haya despertado inesperadamente! Cuando hace unos meses le era indiferente"._

 _\- Señor Juez.. Todo está dentro de los reglamentos… aquí tengo toda la documentación en avance sobre ese proceso. La estabilidad de la familia Granchester, sus ingresos y el entorno familiar de los señores._

 _-Señor Juez, reitero que ese niño tiene un padre biológico que tiene derechos. Ella nunca le permitió que los ejerciera. Se fue de Canadá y por eso mi cliente los buscaba desesperadamente._

 _-No es cierto Señor Juez- Candy se levantó sin pedir la palabra estaba llena de furia. Terry trato de detenerla - No quería llegar a esto pero…..cuando fui a buscarlo para que entrara en razón que conociera al niño y siguiera ayudándome económicamente, no quiso escucharme, posteriormente visito la casa que había dejado a mi nombre en compensación y…. me propuso estar con el íntimamente, al negarme, trato de abusar de mi- en ese instante Terry cierra sus puños y le envía una mirada llena de furia a Jonathan. Ella desesperadamente trata de calmar el ímpetu de su Esposo- Señor Juez! Yo no abandone el país por huir de él, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Yo regrese a mi familia, me encontraba sola y aquí continúe trabajando como enfermera. Yo le he dado un hogar desde mucho antes y este señor jamas le dio nada_

 _\- Es todo señoría. Gracias_

 _-Muy bien señores Abogados. Creo que es momento de emitir mi sentencia. Conforme lo documentado, he concedido la palabra de ambas partes y leído. Analizado y comprobado los hechos que me llevan a ejercer a la buena condición en que el menor de edad debe estar legalmente conformando así un hogar para su bienestar: su estabilidad emocional y física así como el desarrollo de su individualidad que es lo más importante. Por tanto le niego la demanda al demandante Jonathan Winston y le otorgo legalmente la patria potestad a la familia Granchester quienes le proporcionaran y se encargaran de Garantizar el pleno ejercicio, respeto, protección y promoción de los derechos humanos conforme lo establecido en la constitución Política del estado de Nueva York sobre los niños, niñas y adolescentes. Se ha demostrado la "ausencia de relación con el menor" por parte del demandante y el menor._ Queda escrito en libros y este tribunal emite los fallos al respecto.

 _Candy y los demás estaban más que felices por la aseveración del Juez que, aunque el abogado ya había dicho tener ganado el caso por todas las pruebas y situaciones, era mejor aceptar presentarse a un juez para que finiquitara de una vez por todas el caso -Hemos ganado señores Granchester, ahora pueden estar tranquilos que Winston no les quitara nunca a su hijo._

 _-Doctor estoy tan feliz….gracias, gracias Doctor, es usted el mejor. Gracias Dios mío!- Candy alzo su vista dando las gracias._

 _-Oh por favor Señora Granchester, yo solo hice mi trabajo. Además ustedes fueron muy listos al adelantarse a los hechos. De no haber sido así el niño hubiese caído en manos del gobierno, mientras se resolvía su adopción._

 _-Gracias a Dios y a usted Doctor que no ha sido así ha hecho un excelente trabajo!…esto se merece una celebración.-Albert?_

 _-Por supuesto vamos a casa- contesto el Rubio y Archie no salia de su asombro por todo lo que escucho. Jamas se imagino por lo que paso Candy y el amor incondicional que tenia por un niño que biologicamente no era de ella._

 _-Definitivamente el corazon de Candy es tan grande- susurro solo para el Archie Cornwell y admiro la valentia de su prima._

 _-. Doctor gusta acompañarnos así le finiquitamos lo de sus honorarios- comento Terry quien le había solicitado a Albert hacerse cargo de todos los gastos, y Albert habiendo dicho que no lo aceptaba en todo caso la mitad y caso terminado al respecto._

 _Jonathan estaba furioso y había arremetido en contra de su abogado tratándolo de inepto, deficiente y muchos calificativos más, que este no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mas. Jonathan sintió mucho haber pagado a un abogado así, pero no es que el abogado haya sido poco eficiente, es solo que ese caso en las circunstancias dadas Jonathan lo tenía perdido mucho antes, sin embargo su abogado trato lo posible por poner las evidencias, pero quien dictamino fue el juez y alli no hay vuelta atras._

 _Elisa esperaba noticias. Jonathan le había prometido informarle lo ocurrido, pero esta estuvo esperándole en su casa hasta que apareciera. Sus manos sudaban y en su mente daban vueltas muchas cosas, hasta minutos después que apareció Winston._

 _-Dime como te ha ido? Ganaste el caso? Donde está tu hijo?- pregunto con una desesperación evidente_

 _-NO HAY NADA…..PERDÍ EL CASO MALDITO SEA…. CANDY TENIA LAS DE GANAR, LO SABÍA PERO NO QUERÍA DARME POR VENCIDO….MALDICIÓN!...TALVEZ SEA MEJOR DEJARLOS EN PAZ, PERO…_

 _-Pero?_

 _-No puedo olvidarla!... yo en verdad la amaba!, aun la amo. Fui muy estúpido! "Cuanto hubiese deseado que Nathan haya sido hijo mío y de Candy"- pensó esto último. -Ella es una buena mujer, de eso no hay dudas Elisa._

 _-Vaya forma la tuya de amar!. Eres un imbécil entonces, porque con tu forma de actuar la perdiste para siempre…ahora ya sabes …. ese hombre te quito a Candy y a tu hijo…. ¿acaso te quedaras de brazos cruzados? Eso no impide nada…llévatelos lejos donde nadie los encuentre nunca._

 _-Sabes qué? Déjame solo, no quiero verte más!...vete Elisa, Vete y no te aparezcas nunca más en mi camino._

 _-Idiota, eres un perfecto Idiota….ahora te lamentas imbécil._

 _Elisa salió dando golpes de furia y azotando la puerta. Se imaginaba tener a Candy lejos de su alcance. La presencia de la Rubia era algo que jamás toleraría, por la simple razón que ve reflejado lo que ella no tiene. Jonathan había quedado pensativo, meditando. Tenían razón como pudo haber osado en siquiera ponerle una demanda a ella que fue la víctima en todo el embrollo de Jonathan, su engaño y el abandono de su hijo es algo que ahora reconoce no se puede perdonar.- lo mejor sería olvidarme de todo esto y regresar….aquí ya no tengo nada._

 _Ya había pasado lo peor y las cosas tomaron su rumbo normal. Terry regreso al Teatro, le sugirió a Candy dedicarse al niño y luego después que hubiese alguien de entera confianza para cuidar al niño ella podría regresar al hospital si así lo quisiera, jamás le quitaría sus deseos de trabajar. Fue así como Candy dejo el hospital temporalmente._

 _-Lo tomare en cuenta mi amor, además quiero atender a mi Esposo. Siempre soñé con hacerlo, el despedirte por las mañanas- dijo cariñosamente acercándose a su marido para ofrecerle un intenso beso- No quiero que alguien por allí…._

 _-Shhhh- puso su dedo índice en los labios de su Esposa- No habrá nadie por allí, pecosa. Yo te amo y aunque lleguemos a vivir en un infierno, porque no todo será color de rosas, trataremos de enfrentarlo para seguir adelante._

 _-Por supuesto! – Se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de complicidad y amor- nuestro amor nos ayudara a guiarnos._

 _Llego la navidad y con ella muchos momentos que recordar y pasar en familia. La primera navidad juntos como Esposos, como Familia. Compraron y adornaron el árbol. Días atrás habían visitado juntos el hogar de Pony. Estaban felices al ver de nuevo al pequeño Nathan. Candy les confeso la verdad sobre el niño y se sintieron orgullosas y admiraron a la pareja por darle al niño un hogar lleno de amor y armonía. Los Granchester se abastecieron de juguetes y les obsequio a los niños del aquel lugar. Nathan estaba feliz de estar entre los niños._

 _-Amor has visto que Nathan está contento con los demás?- pregunto Terry_

 _-Si… se llevan muy bien._

 _-papi, papi mira! Un soldado_

 _-Si mi amor…te gusta?- el niño asintió_

 _-Si papi_

 _Terry extendió sus brazos y el niño lo abrazo hasta donde sus bracitos se lo permitían. El castaño se sentía feliz y orgulloso de su hijo._

 _Ese mismo dia debían se dispusieron a visitar a Albert en su residencia de chicago y a los Esposos Cornwall que estaban en la espera de su segundo Bebe, Annie se encontraba tejiendo mientras Maggie dormía placenteramente. Su embarazo iba avanzando_

 _Llego el 25 de Diciembre y Candy había preparado la cena. La señora que habian contratado de entrada por salida estaba libre asi que la Pecosa se encargaría de todo. Cenaron los tres juntos y Terry se sintió feliz de la familia que ahora tenía. Recordó años atrás cuan solo estuvo y de los momentos difíciles que paso, pero ahora ya eso está en el pasado, su presente debe construirlo y fundamentarlo para tener un futuro para sus hijos. La cena transcurrió entre abrazos y promesas juntos, planes de extender la familia que por el momento se darían tiempo al respecto. En comun acuerdo. Terry esperaba que ese tiempo no se extendiera mucho._

 _"Él se sumergió en sus esmeraldas y esa noche hicieron el amor al lado del fuego de la chimenea. Viendo la nieve caer por la ventana y dar formas al golpearlas. Sus dedos la cuestionaban. Su cuerpo acostumbrado al de ella, reconociéndose cada uno en el cuerpo del otro. Conociendo lo extraño y desconocido haciéndolo ahora conocido…. Una forma, una geometría que complementan sus almas. El hace tiempo se perdió en el laberinto, en ella y, ahora en ese mismo laberinto encuentra la salida. Ella es su mapa, su brújula, ella es el lugar que ahora es el"._

 _Elisa y su madre habían regresado a Chicago, tenian planes de establecerse pronto en la Florida debido a los negocios del padre que iban extraordinariamente excelentes_

 _-Niels, te has perdido de todos los acontecimientos. Has estado alejado de la Familia, ya no me escuchas ni me apoyas como antes!_

 _-No somos unos niños Elisa...yo tengo mis cosas y tu sigue con las tuyas, por favor._

 _-Pero deja que te cuente y te iras de espaldas._

 _-Que será ahora querida hermanita? Ahora de que te has enterado?_

 _-Que Candy se ha vuelto a casar hace 2 meses y esta vez con Terence Granchester. Ademas tiene un hijo de Jonathan._

 _-Que me importa a mí la vida de Candy, Elisa ya déjala en paz….búscate una vida ¿quieres?_

 _-No lo puedo creer! No eras tú el eterno enamorado de Candy?... otro que se dio por vencido._

 _-BIEN SABES QUE LAS DECISIONES DEL TIO ABUELO ERAN DISTINTAS A LAS QUE YO DESEABA…SI, NO TE VOY A NEGAR QUE NO PUEDO PERDONARLE SU RECHAZO…ES ALGO QUE NO HE PODIDO OLVIDAR...PERO NO TODA LA VIDA ME LA PASARE PENANDO POR ESE AMOR! – dijo con furia incontenida-SIEMPRE PIENSO EN ELLA Y A VECES HASTA HE LLEGADO A ODIARLA, PERO NO QUIERO METERME EN SU VIDA, ENTIENDES? POR ESO LA ESQUIVO Y TRATO DE NO ENCONTRARME CON ELLA._

 _Elisa estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Niels. Podía apreciar resentimiento en ellas. Definitivamente por culpa de Candy Niels no tenía una relación estable con nadie. Ella lo había embrujado- estas fueron consideraciones de Elisa_

 _-Hola hijo- saludaron sus padres al entrar al estudio donde los hijos Lagan conversaban- que trae por estos lados?_

 _-Yo….padre…_

 _-Entiendo! Vienes por dinero ¿no es así?-el moreno asintió- debí imaginármelo. Solo para eso nos buscas….toma. Sabes que William les ha quitado el dinero que les proporcionaba, ahora solo cuentan con el mío, espero que sea suficiente._

 _-Maldita sea….yo…debo mucho dinero padre.- lo vieron palidecer- las apuestas. Les prometo que será la última vez._

 _-Esos juegos te conducirán a algo desagradable…hijo por tu vida deja eso ya…. Sabes? deberias_ _trabajar conmigo en los negocios. Asentar cabeza y ser responsable. Eso te ayudaría a mitigar un poco la situación._

 _Después de unos minutos dijo- lo pensare padre. Ahora quiero más dinero para pagar una deuda… sino lo hago….estaré en problemas._

 _Durante los días posteriores las cosas transcurrían de forma normal y calmadamente. Pronto Nathan cumpliría 5 años y Candy prepararía un pastel para celebrarlo._

 _-Enseguida regreso voy a comprar algunas cosas para la torta de Nathan. Quizás me dé una vuelta por el hospital pienso saludar a una amiga. Regresare a tiempo para el almuerzo._

 _-Está bien señora. No se preocupe yo cuidare del niño._

 _Candy salió con rumbo a una tienda a comprar lo necesario para hornear una deliciosa torta de chocolate que era de sus preferidas. Luego se dirigió al hospital san José, era posible que Nathalie estuviera de regreso pues se lo había prometido para ese tiempo. Al llegar al hospital se quedó en la otra acera observando el edificio y su imponente fachada, se sintió orgullosa de trabajar allí aportando sus servicios como enfermera, profesión que amaría hasta el final. -De pronto vio al Doctor Barrow bajar por las gradas que dan justo a la salida y desde la otra acera grit_ _ó_ _._

 _-Doctor! Doctor Barrow- le sonreia mientras levantaba la mano._

 _Se alegró de verla y apresur_ _ó_ _el paso para darle la bienvenida, sin embargo su alegría se transformó en asombro, susto y confusión cuando un auto se interpuso entre la vision de Candy y el, saliendo un hombre alto y robusto que la tomo en contra de su voluntad y que apenas le vio el rostro ya que su atención se centraba en la cara de susto de la Rubia, el hombre la introdujo al auto y Candy no pudo decir nada. Los gritos se ahogaron en su garganta. Todo transcurrió tan rápido. Barrow estaba perplejo por lo que habia presenciado._

 _Las demás personas que presenciaron el evento no comprendían lo que había sucedido._

 _De pronto como salido en un trance Barrow vuelve a la realidad...Candy habia sido secuestrada._

 _Continuara….._

* * *

 _Gracias por sus comentarios todos son valiosos para mi._


	10. Chapter 10

_El Doctor Barrow se encontraba inmutable. Cuando el vehículo arranco dejando una estela de humo y el sonido chillante de los neumáticos volvio a la realidad. Estaba aturdido y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue tomar su auto y perseguirlos sin medir las consecuencias, no obstante pidio a los transeúntes que habían observado todo fueran al consorcio Bancario de los Ardlay y le informaran al Sr. William Ardlay lo que habia pasado. Así lo hicieron y se dirigieron hasta el lugar informándole a la recepcionista lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente Albert se encontraba en Nueva York en las oficinas en ese instante._

 _-Permítanme, pero es mejor que ustedes hablen directamente con el Sr. Ardlay .Un momento por favor._

 _Minutos después dos hombres y una mujer se presentaban al lugar para dar la desagradable noticia._

 _-Señor Ardlay?- Albert se levantó de su asiento del cual minutos atras no se habia levantado por la continua firma de documentos que necesitaban de su atencion. documentos importantes- disculpe la interrupción, pero nos ha traído algo sumamente muy grave y delicado._

 _-Por favor que pasa?... me asustan!- dijo el Magnate al observar las caras de los desconocidos._

 _-Señor. Hemos presenciado el secuestro de una Señorita Rubia que llegaba al hospital San José….unos hombres se la llevaron a bordo de un auto, el que la tomo usaba guantes y sombrero negro con una cortada en el rostro, si... yo pude verlo señor- dijo la mujer._

 _\- Un Doctor que salía del hospital en este momento está tras los secuestradores y nos dijo que le avisáramos a usted- comento uno de los hombres._

 _-No puede ser!...es Candy! Han secuestrado a Candy!. Debo avisarle a Terry y a los demás- Albert trato de mantener la calma- Muchas gracias señores. Les agradezco.- Albert rogaba a Dios porque a Candy no lo pasara nada malo.-salió de la oficina y encargo a su secretaria todo- No se cuanto tiempo estare ausente, por lo pronto hablare con Georges._

 _-Si señor!_

 _-Terry, hermano!- Albert se mostraba preocupado, caminaba de un lado a otro, no encontraba la manera de decirle al actor lo sucedido._

 _-Albert!. ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa? Me tienes nervioso! - hablo Terry al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo al interior de la casa, esperando que su Esposa saliera a su encuentro.- vamos! sera mejor que entremos._

 _-¡Terry!...-su tono y su expresión hizo que fijara su mirada en el y detuviera su andar- ¡Han secuestrado a Candy!_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Albert? ¿Estas bromeando cierto?- mostro incredulidad- Candy esta en casa!...Candyyyy, amor._

 _-Alguien se la llevo Terry!. Hace una hora me informaron las personas que vieron todo cuando ella se dirigía al hospital._

 _-No puede ser Albert!...No,…no es posible! es una broma...ella…. ¿Ahora que quieren de nosotros? ¿Por qué Candy Albert?, ¿por qué mi pecosa?-Terry se encontraba desesperado._

 _-Terry! La vamos a encontrar, no dudes que la buscaremos hasta dar con ella amigo, no perdamos las esperanzas._

 _-Quien pudo ser?...- te juro que quien lo haya hecho, soy capaz de matarlo._

 _-Calma Terry!...hay que pensar con la cabeza fría… debemos esperar que ellos se contacten con nosotros…no lo dudes que lo harán y sabremos qué es lo que quieren….Barrow siguió el auto, solo espero que no les pase nada._

 _-El Doctor fue tras ellos?_

 _-Si Terry, Barrow no pudo hacer nada, eran dos hombres y según los testigos uno de ellos le enseño un arma a Candy intimidándola._

 _-¡MALDITOS! QUIEN PUDIERA ENSAÑARSE DE ESA MANERA CON CANDY?- Terry hablo con furia- Albert disculpa lo que te voy a decir….tus sobrinos, Elisa y Niels…..?_

 _-Esto es algo muy delicado Terry y quiero cerciorarme de algunas cosas. No puedo acusarlos sin pruebas. Vamos a la estación de policía a interponer la denuncia y confiar en que las autoridades nos ayuden.- llegaron a la estación policial e hicieron las declaraciones pertinentes así como la hora que salió los lugares donde iría y que hacía en el hospital San José a las tantas horas en fin, el cumulo de información ya ha sido brindada._

 _-Señores dejen esto en nuestras manos. En vista de los testigos que presenciaron el hecho empezaremos hoy mismo con las pesquisas.. Por favor deben tomar medidas y decisiones con calma….en cuanto se contacten con ustedes y les pida pagar algún rescate por favor inmediatamente infórmenos de todo sin ocultar absolutamente nada. No actúen sin meditar las cosas…¡no paguen ningún rescate!_

 _Terry aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero internamente la sangre hervía en sus venas por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer o por dónde empezar a buscarla.- Serían capaces los hermanos Lagan de lastimar a Candy?_

 _¿Por qué tanto odio a un ser que solo sabe dar amor?...Y….Si no son ellos, entonces ¿Quién tendría la mala sangre? Jonathan?...no lo creo, hace tiempo que dejo el país, pero…Dios me voy a volver loco!. Candy, Candy donde estas mi amor?...-"Te juro que si tus sobrinos tienen que ver con esto"…._

 _-Las autoridades están sobre el caso Terry!. No cometas una tontería!. Hay que confiar en ellos y en Dios que todo saldrá bien.. y en cuanto si mis sobrinos tienen que ver con todo esto, tengo mis dudas, pero si se diera el caso yo te prometo que hare que se arrepientan toda su vida._

 _Mientras tanto las cosas transcurrían en momentos de angustia para Candy. Tenía mucho miedo_

 _Los hombres habían llegado a una zona de vegetación espesa en donde se encontraba una cabaña abandonada. No estaban muy alejados pero la cantidad de arboles era propicia para pensar que nadie se encontraba en ese lugar. La noche oscura participe natural de lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _-Bruno desátala y llévala a la habitación y por nada del mundo dejes de vigilarla.- dijo uno de los hombre que al parecer era el líder.- No mejor mantenla amarrada, no quiero arriesgarme!._

 _-Vamos muévete!- el tipo rudo tomo a la Rubia y la levanto en vilo. Candy aun llevaba los ojos cubiertos y las manos atadas.- Camina! Camina!- el hombre la empujaba bruscamente hasta el interior de la cabaña._

 _-¿Que quieren de mí?, por favor ¿por qué me tienen aquí?, ¿Quieren dinero?..Debo decirles que yo no tengo, no puedo darles dinero!.- su nerviosismo estaba a flote._

 _-CÁLLESE!...- el hombre dio un grito tan fuerte que Candy casi ensordece-ROBIN TAPALE LA BOCA TAMBIEN._

 _-No por favor!_

 _-VAMOS APRESURATE!_

 _Candy quedo amordazada sin poder moverse- Y SI SIGUES FASTIDIANDO TE AMARRAREMOS LOS PIES._

 _Los hombres se retiraron. El lugar era oscuro y húmedo. La cama era un pedazo de camastro sucio. Candy podía sentirlo._

 _-Dios mío!..¿Dónde estoy?...Terry!, por favor ven por mí. Ven por mí, mi amor!...Nathan mi niño...¿Sera que los volvere a ver?.- Candy estaba cansada y había llorado tanto pensando en sus seres querido hasta quedarse dormida._

 _Al día siguiente el hombre, el que parecia ser el lider salió en el auto con rumbo a la carretera. Buscaría lo antes posible como contactarse con la familia de la víctima para pedir un "rescate"._

 _La noche habia sido larga. Ni Terry ni Albert por obvias razones habían podido dormir. Terry hablo con Hathaway sobre lo acontecido a su Esposa y este le ofrecio su apoyo incondicional._

 _-Por favor Terry! ve y arregla ese asunto. Lo que necesites, estoy para apoyarte muchacho.. es Terrible lo que esta pasando con tu familia._

 _-Gracias Roberth, puedo pedirte un favor?_

 _-Claro! dime._

 _-No le cuentes a mi madre nada absolutamente. ¡No quiero preocuparla!_

 _-Sera como tu digas!...Terry!- hablo y este se detuvo...- le pido a Dios que vuelvan sanos y salvos- Terry sonrio debilmente y se fue con la esperanza que asi seria._

 _Fue a su casa para saber si había alguna noticia o lo que sea que pudiesen enviar para contactarlo. Estuvo un rato con el niño y dejo intrucciones con la señora de servicio que cuidara bien de Nathan y a su chofer que cualquier noticia fuera de inmediato a la Residencia Ardlay, luego se fue a casa de Albert._

 _-Pero qué bueno que te encuentro!- Niels palideció al ver de nuevo a ese hombre de rostro desagradable y quiso huir- Me tienes miedo, eh?. No te hare nada si prometes colaborar con nosotros!_

 _-Por supuesto que no te tengo miedo- mostró una serenidad forzada- Te prometí que te pagaría solo que necesito más tiempo, el dinero lo tendrás seguro. Así que déjame en paz que yo cumpliré._

 _-"TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER. SOY EL QUE DECIDE SI TE DEJO EN PAZ.- grito el hombre- Me debes mucho dinero, no puedo darte mas plazo. ¿Como crees que me pagaras?- Niels quedo en silencio y el hombre penso por un momento- ¡Mira que seré bueno contigo!. Tengo un negocio muy jugoso…. un pez gordo que tiene mucho pero mucho dinero". De hecho ya empece. Solo necesito de tu ayuda y se que no podras negarte- Niels no se imaginaba a quien se refería ni lo que habían hecho. El hombre lo tomo de la solapa con una sola mano. Niels estaba asustado- Te dije que te buscaría y es el momento. De esa forma me pagaras lo que me debes, de lo contrario ya sabes lo que te puede pasar. Te conviene que nos ayudes si no quieres que te encuentren en la calle tirado con la boca llena de moscas._

 _-Yo?..._

 _-Solo debes proporcionarnos información de la Familia Ardlay. Hace tiempo vi en los perió cercania nos puede ayudar mucho. .. Tengo en mi poder a alguien que estoy muy seguro le interesara mucho al Magnate._

 _-¿Como?_

 _-La chica Rubia de ojos verdes, esa que vi una vez y que decían que era familia de ese hombre. Por mucho tiempo he planeado esto. Un hombre con mucho dinero siempre estara expuesto a que sus familiares..._

 _-¿De que hablas?_

 _-Fue por eso que me acerque a ti, ofreciéndote dinero para saldar tus juegos, ahora te tengo en mis manos. A esa chica ¡La he secuestrado!_

 _-Que has dicho? has secuestrado a…..- Neils quedo con la palabra en la boca_

 _-Candy!, cierto…..se llama Candy y es muy linda sabes? Es una mujer preciosa y si no fuese que debía venir por ti, te juro que me hubiera dado la divertida del año, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Además debo dejar que Bruno también tenga su poco de distracción.-Niels quiso vomitar, no podía creer que esos tipos tenían a Candy.- Entonces? no tienes muchas opciones o te unes con nosotros o te mueres._

 _-...¿Qué quieres que hagas?- pregunto Niels de hombros caidos, como desprovisto de toda energia._

 _-Que vengas con nosotros y nos des información de lo que ellos harán. No queremos que la policia entrometa sus narices!_

 _-Y como estas tan seguro que te ayudare a todo esto? cuando sabes que somos parientes!_

 _\- ¡Sé que te encanta mucho el dinero! Y se todo de ti- dijo al tiempo de clavar una penetrante y tétrica mirada- No quiero que la policía se involucre, podría ser fatal para esa chica.- después de unos minutos:_

 _-Está bien!_

 _-Está bien? ¿es lo unico que tienes que decir? No sé cómo le harás pero debes detener a toda costa que intervenga la policía- el moreno asintió sellando su alianza- por supuesto que quizas te de algo en compensacion._

 _Niels había decidido ir a hacerles una visita a Albert, pero ¿bajo qué pretexto? Necesitaba sondear la situación y ver qué es lo que ambos pretendían hacer. Si visitara a Albert pudiera ser muy evidente. Sin embargo fue lo contrario. Albert y Terry decidieron hacerle una inesperada visita. No estaban seguro que Niels tuviera que ver, pero ahora cualquiera seria un sospechoso._

 _-Niels, Niels abre la puerta por favor!- Soy William Ardlay._

 _\- ¡Demonios! Que escandalo!.¿Qué pasa ahora?- Niels abrió la puerta y sintió un peso y un golpe en su humanidad- DIME DONDE ESTA CANDY, MALDITO PARASITO!_

 _-PERO DE QUÉ HABLAN? SUÉLTAME- dijo separando las manos de Terry bruscamente…USTEDES QUE QUIEREN, QUE BUSCAN AQUÍ?_

 _-No puedo creer la clase de vida que aun llevas. Pero bueno no he venido a hablar sobre eso….Niels no voy a perder el tiempo y seré directo….Candy ha sido secuestrada!._

 _-Y Pensaste en que yo lo había hecho?...Por Dios! Como veras no tengo que ver absolutamente con eso!._ _Hace mucho tiempo que yo no me meto en la vida de Candy y a ti te consta- comento frunciendo el ceño- no negare que la última vez que la vi, me burle de ella y el pasado…. eso no significa que yo haya hecho semejante cosa, podría ser todo lo ustedes quieran, pero no soy un secuestrador. No tengo la necesidad de hacer semejante estupidez. Además yo….._

 _-¿Tu que Niels?- pregunto Terry_

 _-Nada…les repito que no tengo que ver en lo absoluto…- y no mintió.….. – . Tienen que creerme!_

 _-No tenemos por que hacerlo! cuando siempre has demostrado tu actitud negativa hacia ella._

 _-Pero no es asi!. lo que paso, quedo en el pasado. Eso no es motivo para esa barbaridad!_

 _-Entonces? Quien pudo hacer esto Albert, -¿Quién pudo habérsela llevado?. Tengo mucho miedo que le puedan hacer algo. No se han contactado con nosotros y yo me muero de la desesperación- dijo el castaño cabizbajo._

 _-Donde estabas tú, que no pudiste cuidarla?, por qué dejaste que saliera sola por las calles de Nueva York?- señalo Niels con evidente molestia- son calles llenas de peligro. ¿Ya fueron a la policía?_

 _-Por supuesto, fue lo primero que hicimos para que empiecen la búsqueda- dijo Terry- ¡Estoy desesperado!._

 _-NO DEBIERON INVOLUCRAR A LA POLICÍA!- grito y los otros se sorprendieron-por la actitud de Lagan._

 _Por un momento Niels palideció al recordar algo que le vino a la mente…" No quiero que la policía se involucre, podría ser fatal para esa chica"_

 _\- ¿Que pasa Niels? De repente te quedaste mudo!.- comento Albert curioso de la actitud del moreno y a la expectativa de lo que a este le ocurría._

 _-PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? POR QUE?- Contesto Terry_

 _-la policía entorpecerá las cosas, a los secuestradores no les gusta que se inmiscuyan. Los tratos los hacen los familiares de la víctima y el secuestrador y aun así en muchos casos cuando lo hacen terminan con la vida del secuestrado. No informen a la policía cuando ellos se contacten de nuevo con ustedes._

 _-Dios mío!- tomo del cuello a Niels, el sentido que las palabras emitían de su boca tenían una dosis de nula posibilidad de encontrarla y de quitar toda esperanza. Cuando lo que él quería era escuchar eran palabras alentadoras- por qué?, por qué Candy?- Terry no pudo más y sin mostrar vergüenza sus ojos derramaron lagrimas de dolor- No quiero perderla!...No por favor Dios mío!._

 _-¡Calma Terry!- dijo al tiempo que lo apartaba de Niels- no te comprometas de esta manera! Candy nos necesita y así no resolveremos nada….Estos hombres ya la venían observando, pero no entiendo como secuestrarla delante de mucha gente._

 _-Es obvio, la gente iría directo a informarte. Te conocen y no dejarian dudas de un secuestro .Ustedes se alterarían hasta el punto de hacer lo que ellos quieran- comento Niels- Saben además que armados la gente ni se acercaría a hacer nada._

 _-Tú parece conocer sus acciones, eh?– pregunto Albert entrecerrando sus ojos._

 _-No... Solo sé que a ellos solo les importa el dinero. Son capaces de cualquier cosa por obtenerlo.-De pronto Niels tembló y su cara palideció recordando nuevamente las amenazas._

 _-Albert vamos a tu casa Talvez haya alguna noticia_

 _Mientras tanto Barrow en todo ese tiempo había estado vigilando la cabaña a lo lejos. Se debatía en si volver para buscar a Albert y a Terry o continuar allí al acecho y en cuanto pudiera tener la oportunidad intervenir para sacar a Candy de ese lugar. Opto por lo segundo y continúo observando. Otra vez caería la noche. En lo adentrado que estaba en el bosque la oscuridad no se hacía esperar. No había comido nada y se sentía débil.- "No importa Candy"- se dijo en un susurro- "mi amor es desinteresado y solo quiero verte feliz aunque sea sin mi"_

 _Cuando vio que salió uno de los hombres se dijo a si mismo que era el momento de actuar. A Dos no podía enfrentarlos, sería una muerte segura, pero uno haría lo imposible por rescatarla. Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie._

 _Cuando Albert y Terry habían llegado a la mansión, para saber si se tenía alguna noticia sobre lo ocurrido, pero al acercarse a la puerta fueron interceptados por un joven que llevaba una nota_

 ** _"Señor Ardlay, tenemos a su hija Candice. Si quiere volverla a ver viva y_** ** _completa solo tiene que depositarnos una cantidad de 10 millones de dolares en donde le indiquemos. La proxima vez nos pondremos de acuerdo" Espere noticias._**

 _Era una nota escueta, pero directa de lo que los hombres querían y que harían al negárselos. Ambos les recorrió un escalofrió de pies hasta cabeza. " **Si quieren volverla a ver viva y completa** " esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de los hombres. Terry sintió como si una daga se clavara en el centro de su corazón y Albert estuvo allí para darle su apoyo. El también sufría por el destino de Candy, él también. Parecía una mala broma de muy pésimo gusto_

 _-Eso es todo lo que dice la nota Albert?_

 _-Es todo!...hay que esperar Terry. Al menos ya sabemos cuanto quieren._

 _-ESPERAR QUE ALBERT! CADA SEGUNDO QUE PASA CANDY CORRE PELIGRO EN MANOS DE ESOS MISERABLES!_

 _-Por favor Terry, te comprendo, entiendo tu actitud, pero no podemos alterarnos. Quisiera llamar a Archie, pero con lo de Annie, no es conveniente, él debe estar junto a su esposa más en estos momentos.-el castaño asintió apesadumbrado como si su cuerpo estuviera desprovisto de energía._

 _Georges que en ese momento hacia su entrada se ofreció en todo lo que se necesitara._

 _-Señor William siento mucho lo de la Señora Candice. Estoy aqui para lo que necesite._

 _-Gracias Georges por favor te dejo al mando de todo. Ahora no tengo cabeza para nada!_

 _-No se preocupe que todo estara bien! puede estar tranquilo._

 _Los amigos se sentían impotentes ante todo. Albert sentía mucho lo sucedido. Candy había pasado tantos sufrimientos para alcanzar la felicidad y cuando llego a obtenerla junto al gran amor de su vida con su hijo, llega esto de imprevisto._

 _-Esta nota debe presentarla a las autoridades- Sugirió Georges- ellos deben estar al tanto de todo._

 _-No lo sé! Las autoridades trabajan a paso lento y nosotros necesitamos cuanto antes saber dónde está….-comento Albert._

 _Terry seguía callado su mente pensaba en mil y una cosas….su único deseo es que Candy tuviera fuerzas p_ _ara soportar todo y regresara sana y salva._

 _-Albert, no sé y disculpa lo que te voy a decir, pero tu sobrino no me convence en nada de lo que ha dicho. Lo vi muy nervioso y…no nos sostenía la mirada. Quizás me equivoque, pero no se sorprendio cuando le hablamos del secuestro, se que eso no significa nada, pero..._

 _-Que estás pensando hacer Terry? Que es lo que propones?_

 _-Yo no sé tú… mi plan es seguirlo, si quieres acompañarme….., pero si aún dudas, te entenderé._

 _-¿Que haremos con esta nota?_

 _-Recuerda lo que dijo Niels, si involucramos a la policía entorpecerá las cosas, pero conociendo a tu sobrino podría jurar que le agradaría que la policía no hiciera nada, y lo hare…no iremos a la policía, no mostraremos esa nota a ellos. Sé que es muy arriesgado!, pero…. hare las cosas a mi modo._

 _-Terry!...iré contigo. No te dejare solo hermano._

 _-Gracias Albert!...no esperaba menos de ti!_

 _Ambos hombres se prepararon. Empezarían a vigilar los pasos de Niels. Así que la jornada seria larga, pero por ella, todo lo valdría._

 _-Doctor Barrow!- exclamo Candy con un grito ahogado al ver que también estaba amarrado a su lado. Se había quedado dormida a causa de su llanto. Barrow la observaba y se reclamaba el no haber podido hacer nada.- ella le sonrió tristemente y el Doctor no pudo contener una lágrima. La joven había sido golpeada y mostraba una mancha de color azul en su pómulo izquierdo. Además de su labio inferior cortado._

 _-Que te han hecho Candy?_

 _… sonrió de nuevo y esta vez mostro otro semblante, no quería que el Doctor se preocupara- Bueno, quise escapar…. Ya sabe me atraparon!, parece que ya no soy buena corriendo- dijo al momento de hacer su habitual gesto infantil que al Doctor le pareció el más hermoso de esa mujer._

 _-Son unos salvajes! Como pudieron hacerte eso? MALDITOS COBARDES!- grito víctima de la rabia e impotencia._

 _-TE CALLAS O LO HAGO A MI MODO!.- el tipo se acercó intimidante con arma cortante en mano- Deja de gritar como una mujercita si no te dejare en tu linda cara un dulce recuerdo!._

 _-Señor no se preocupe! Nosotros estaremos callados, pero por favor quite esa arma…haremos todo lo que usted diga._

 _-Así es mejor…. Cooperando calladitos es más fácil!- el hombre se retiró no sin antes tocar las piernas de la pecosa de manera tosca y vulgar, acerco su lengua a la comisura de los labios de Candy al mismo tiempo que ubicaba en el cuello de la chica el arma blanca. Ella se retorció del asco que el tipo le provocaba y sintió ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.- Barrow aparto su vista. No soportaba ver semejante humillación._

 _Para hacer la situación menos pesada. Conversaba con el Doctor sobre su aparicion._

 _-Doctor, ¿cómo es que esta aquí?_

 _-Cuando vi que ese tipo te hablaba pensé que era algún conocido, pero tu rostro me decía algo diferente cuando te agarro de los hombros y te introdujo al auto a la fuerza, yo me quede en shock porque te amenazaba con un arma, pero luego agarre mi auto y los segui. Me quede por largo rato esperando que sucederia. Cuando vi que uno de ellos salio. Pensé que el otro estaba solo, pero me equivoque… no pude hacer nada….lo siento mucho Candy._

 _-Cuando me trajeron recuerdo que eran solo dos, desconozco que haya otro más. Doctor! No debió arriesgarse demasiado…_

 _-No te preocupes Candy, antes de venir le pedí a las personas que vieron todo, le comunicaran a tu familia directamente al señor Ardlay. Seguramente ya lo reportaron a las autoridades._

 _-Sí, es lo más seguro!, pero no dejo de sentir mucho miedo._

 _La noche nuevamente llego y no quedaba nada por hacer que solamente esperar lo que los secuestradores decidieran. Estaban al cuidado de dos hombres Bruno y a uno que le llamaban "Goliat", que era muy alto, recio y de aspecto temible. El mismo hombre de manos ligeras. Barrow y Candy no podían dormir._

 _Al día siguiente los hombres entraron al cuarto en donde los tenían amarrados a Candy le habían soltado el amarre de los pies pero sus brazos se encontraban hacia atrás. Barrow estaba amarrado totalmente, manos, pies y fue puesta una mordaza._

 _-Vamos llévalo a la otra habitación!,_

 _-SEÑOR. ¿POR QUÉ SE LO LLEVAN? POR FAVOR NOOO…!_

 _\- pronto vendrá el jefe y no queremos que tenga espectadores- ambos rieron mostrando su asquerosa morbosidad- Candy entendía el motivo de dejarla sola en ese cuarto._

 _-No! Dios mío! Por favor no lo permitas!...Terry! por favor mi amor, ven pronto- susurraba en silencio._

 _Les llevaron de comer y Candy arraso con el poco alimento. Estaba muy hambrienta, pero enseguida volvió lo consumido. Los hombres se asustaron, pero al poco tiempo no le dieron más importancia._

 _-Señor, necesito limpiar esto- dijo Candy señalando el vómito expulsado- no puedo estar en un lugar así!._

 _-Solo porque el jefe no le agradara, limpiaremos. Aquí no estás en un hotel cinco estrellas- Candy sintió recorrer un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y sintió de nuevo la sensación de vomitar._

 _-NO LO HAGAS DE NUEVO! SI NO, ME OLVIDARE DE TODO._

 _Albert y Terry se mantenían vigilando muy cerca del apartamento de Niels, pero este no salía. De pronto el muchacho salió de forma sospechosa, abrigado completamente y tapando su rostro. Albert lo reconoció._

 _-Es el momento Terry!_

 _-Vamos!...no hay tiempo que perder!_

 _-Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos, un paso en falso y podría ser fatal para todos._

 _Todo ese tiempo se habían mantenido a la distancia. Después de varias horas de espera por fin salió. Niels arranco su auto y segundos después el auto de Terry._

 _-No puede ser!... ¿el Club?…. Viene a jugar, creo que hemos perdido el tiempo.- Lagan entro, pero enseguida salió ese hombre a su encuentro, al que llamaban jefe._

 _-Espera Terry! Mira a ese hombre que esta con Niels no tiene buena pinta.- en ese instante Albert recordó lo que días atrás les habían mencionado las personas que fueron testigos del secuestro y, aunque el Rubio no podía ver bien el rostro del hombre….podria jurar que la descripcion encajaba con el hombre que tenia a la vista._

 _-Debe ser uno de los que les debe hasta el alma- comento Terry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos._

 _-Quizás, pero…- en ese instante los hombres subieron al auto- vamos a seguirlos y saldremos de duda de lo que se esté cocinando en este momento._

 _Sin darse cuenta eran seguidos. Se mantenían a la distancia para no levantar sospechas. El camino termino y de pronto la vegetación se hacía muy espesa._

 _-Pero a donde se dirigen estos? Estamos alejados de la ciudad!- comento Albert preocupado tratando de asimilar ¿qué tendría Niels que hacer en un lugar así? al parecer sus pensamientos se volvían claros y seguros._

 _-Mira Albert! Se han detenido…dejaremos a esta distancia el auto escondido entre estos árboles.- Era una distancia bastante considerable, bajaron del auto y se fueron acercando poco a poco. Debían tener cuidado con no hacer ruidos, habían ramas secas por doquier._

 _-Quedémonos aquí Terry!, no nos acerquemos más… debemos ser muy cautelosos. Desde aquí podemos ver perfectamente- dijo al momento de sostener con fuera el brazo al castaño._

 _-Tienes razón!_

 _mientras en la cabaña_

 _Los hombres llegaron al interior. Los otros dos se sorprendieron al ver el tipo que llegaba con el jefe._

 _-¿Que hace el aquí?- pregunto Bruno con desconfianza_

 _-Se nos ha unido….bueno más bien le he obligado a unirse a nosotros de esa manera nos mantiene informado. Él ha convencido por el momento que no hablen con la policía. Así ganamos tiempo._

 _-Y qué? No tienes miedo que nos traicione?_

 _-Claro que no lo hará!...si lo hace también se lo cobramos, no es así? Niñito._

 _-Por supuesto que pueden confiar en mí. Ellos no llamaran a la policía. Yo me encargue de que no lo hicieran, pero como les dije deben pedir más dinero. Ardlay tiene mucho muchisimo dinero. Ademas puedo hacerles ganar muchos dolares de esta forma._

 _-Claro, Claro!_

 _-Bueno y puedo ver a la rehén?- digo para cerciorarme que todo esté bien._

 _-No veo por qué no? Anda esta en esa habitación._

 _Niels se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar. La habitación estaba oscura y un ambiente deprimente, pero más deprimente fue ver el bulto en el camastro._

 _-Candy, Candy- hablo Niels en un susurro apenas perceptible_

 _-Niels! Eres tú?- la Rubia levanto su rostro y pudo verla. La muchacha se encontraba con los ojos hinchados y el golpe de su mejilla aún estaba vivo._

 _-Si Candy soy yo. Oh por Dios Candy!. Que te han hecho esos malditos?_

 _-Tu estas con ellos verdad? Niels porque me haces esto? ¿Quieres vengarte de mí? Diles que me suelten. No me siento bien!_

 _-Escúchame bien Candy. Yo les he hecho creer que estoy con ellos, pero en realidad he venido a rescatarte, hay que hacerlo con mucho cuidado. Ellos son tres y están armados._

 _-Me estás diciendo la verdad?_

 _-Sí, Candy….., tu sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti y, bueno….yo no puedo permitir que te hagan esto. Sé que siempre he sido lo peor, un tipo insensible y sin escrúpulos, pero tratándose de ti soy otra persona._

 _-Donde están Terry y Albert?_

 _-Ellos no tienen la menor idea de que estoy aquí. Ni ellos ni la policía pueden saberlo porque nos matarían a los dos._

 _-A los tres dirás_

 _-Tres? A que te refieres?_

 _-Hay una habitación al lado. El Doctor Barrow del hospital San José también vino por mí, pero lo atraparon y también lo tienen amarrado._

 _-Debo salir y no levantar sospechas…. Pensare que debo hacer, pero tu mantente serena y normal. Tu no me has visto entendiste?_

 _-No te vayas Niels!. Ese hombre…._

 _De pronto entro el jefe y Candy fingió dormir_

 _-Shhhh no hagas ruido. Ella aun duerme, pero no crees que se te paso la mano?_

 _-Fue Goliat_

 _-Pero está bajo tu mando y creo que lo debes controlar. No es necesario que la golpees._

 _Niels salió con mil emociones. Al ver a Candy demacrada en tan pocos días, le dio un vuelco a su corazón. Recordó a aquella niña harapienta del hogar de Pony que llego una vez a su casa y fue mal recibida por el y su hermana, las veces que le hicieron pasar malos ratos, las burlas que la pequeña Rubia pecosa era sometida. El semblante de Candy le preocupo, pero que hacer? Sera buena idea contarles a Albert y Terry? Quizás los tres juntos podrían rescatarla, pero tendría que regresar y no quería dejar a Candy sola a merced de esos tipos asquerosos. Además llamarían a la policía y esos hombres acabarían con ella._

 _-Entonces que harás?- Pregunto "El jefe" sacándolo de sus agobiantes pensamientos- ¿tienes pensado regresar a la ciudad? Es conveniente que lo hagas. Necesitamos saber en qué van._

 _-No…creo. Ellos están suficientemente advertidos. Me quedare aquí y lo que debemos hacer es darles el lugar donde depositaran el dinero._

 _-Me parece buena idea. Esto hay que darle empuje. Por la tarde enviare la nota.- dijo Jack, el jefe de la banda de secuestradores._

 _-Veo que tienes a alguien más al lado, la puerta estaba entreabierta y vi a un hombre, ¿Quién es?_

 _-No lo sé, pero seguramente nos siguió y pensaba el imbécil que sería fácil. Creo que es un Doctor por la bata que aún tiene puesta._

 _-…..Doctor?- pensó Niels- ¿Piensas pedir rescate por él?_

 _-No….No he pensado en eso!_

 _-¿Pero, por qué no?- claro que debe haber quien pague su rescate- Niels debía estar de acuerdo con la situación. Necesitaba ganar confianza y tiempo._

 _-Tranquilo muchacho… que si lo llegamos a hacer no te sacaremos de la jugada si eso es lo que temes!_

 _-Yo puedo conseguirles información sobre sus familiares._

 _-Sí que eres muy inteligente! Eh?... en realidad será nuestro próximo trabajo una vez nos entreguen el pago por la Rubia._

 _-No tengas piedad Jack! Yo te ayudare en todo. Me pediste lo hiciera por la deuda que tengo contigo, pero ahora lo hago por todo el odio que siento hacia ellos- las palabras de Niels fueron tan convincentes, tan creíbles que el propio jefe no tuvo dudas - si no obtenemos nada y aun si llegamos a tener el dinero….¡Mátalos!._

 _Niels quería en cierta forma ganar más tiempo para encontrar el momento ideal de ayudarles a escapar. Fue a la habitación donde estaba Barrow en un momento de descuido entro desamarro al Doctor y pidió fingiera seguir atado. Barrow no entendía lo que pasaba, pero confiaría en él._

 _Mientras tanto Albert y Terry se encontraban desesperados. No podían ver más allá de lo que su vista les permitía._

 _-Maldición! Quisiera entrar Albert, sé que allí esta Candy. Tengo la seguridad plena que ella se encuentra en este lugar._

 _-Yo también Terry, yo también estoy seguro. Esta es una banda de secuestradores y debemos tener mucho cuidado. Esta gente es muy peligrosa y no se tentarían la mano en matarnos. Debemos saber cuántos se encuentran dentro y formular un plan._

 _-Me acercare un poco más por la parte trasera tu quédate aquí por si algo sucede regresas a la ciudad a pedir ayuda_

 _-No Terry! Es muy arriesgado, que piensas hacer?_

 _El joven castaño no atendió a las palabras de Albert y siguió caminando a tientas, la tarde estaba avanzada y la noche caía de nuevo. En el interior se encontraba Jack, Bruno y Niels cuidando a los rehenes. Fuera del lugar estaba Goliat... debido a la cantidad de ingesta de licor se había quedado dormido en el catre que ocupaba para estar al pendiente por cualquier movimiento. Lo cual hizo la tarea de Terry un poco fácil. El muchacho se acercaba más y más hasta llegar a unos arbustos espinosos que brotaban desde las paredes debido a la humedad y había gran cantidad de moho que hacían difícil que pudiera escalar por estas, sin embargo él, era bastante alto, tanto así que quedo un poco más a la altura del muro allí había una abertura horizontal y diviso un bulto recostado en otro catre, adapto su vista al interior e identifico la vestimenta del sujeto._ _-Oh, por Dios!...es el Doctor Barrow!- Terry sintió tanta impotencia y deseos de entrar, pero contuvo su ímpetu debía pensar que hacer. En ese instante escucho ruidos al otro lado donde se encontraba Barrow. Había una ventana llena de costras y moho. Se acercó lentamente y allí estaba ese hombre al que habían visto con Niels salir del Club sentado junto a la persona que tenía solo sus manos amarradas. Anteriormente habían desatado el de sus pies con el propósito asqueroso de satisfacer sus instintos salvajes.-¡ Es Candy!- el castaño percibió el objetivo del hombre al verlo acercarse a su Esposa y tocarla insinuantemente- NO, esto no lo puedo permitir!- con sus manos empuñadas lleno de ira y furia se retiró de la ventana dispuesto a entrar sin importarle nada. No pudo ver cuando Niels entro a impedir lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

 _-Que pretendes hacer Jack?_

 _-Pues obviamente pasarlo bien con esta ricura!- el hombre hizo un gesto obsceno con su lengua- No me dirás que a ti no se te apetece? Tendrías que estar ciego para no querer disfrutar de esta belleza._

 _-No estropees las cosas!_

 _-No entiendo en que pudieran estropearse el que yo disfrute- Candy se mantenia inmutable. Pedia al cielo que ese hombre se alejara de ella._

 _El Rubio que lo seguía con la vista a lo lejos vio el semblante de Terry y supo que algo en el interior pasaba que a este lo tenía fuera de sí._

 _-Albert! No me detengas por favor!- el Rubio lo sostenía fuertemente de los brazos- Ese hombre quiere hacerle daño a Candy y no lo puedo permitir- espeto mientras se soltaba del amarre._

 _-Toma esto!- el Rubio le extendió una pistola- la necesitaras!- Terry no dijo nada e introdujo el objeto entre su cintura y el pantalón._

 _-Gracias y tu?_

 _-Yo te cubriré del otro lado y también entrare._

 _-Bien- asintió- entonces rodea la casa y nos encontraremos en la entrada…el detonante será lo que hare. Cuando entre tú me sigues!_

 _Así lo hicieron Albert rodeo por la izquierda y Terry regreso por la derecha, cuando coincidieron en la entrada vieron que aun dormía Goliat. Terry entonces tomo el arma y le dio dos tiros rápidos uno en cada pierna, era uno menos a quien no se enfrentarían. El grito desgarrador del mastodonte y los disparos alertaron a los hombres, pero no salieron, se escondieron. Jack y Niels estaban en la habitación donde se encontraba Candy y Bruno donde se encontraba Barrow._

 _Albert y Terry entonces entraron. El lugar estaba en silencio como si de repente no existía nadie. No se escuchaban ni un respiro. Los secuestradores pensaban que era la policía._

 _Candy estaba aturdida y débil. Comia mal y lo poco que ingeria lo vomitaba inmediatamente._

 _Estaba mareada y su cuerpo no le respondía._

 _Barrow entonces observo al hombre de espaldas muerto de miedo que estaba en el cuarto el cual identifico como el tal Bruno y sin que se diera cuenta se levantó sigilosamente, pero para su mala suerte este sintió el movimiento se levantó apuntándole con el arma._

 _-QUIEN TE HA SOLTADO?_

 _-Lo hice solo!- dijo con sus manos en alto._

 _-NO ES VERDAD!, TU NO PUDISTE….. MALDITO NIELS!_

 _Barrow tomo un objeto pesado y en un momento de distracción lo estrello en la cabeza del delincuente propinándole una herida profunda -¿Ahora quién es el que te dejara en tu cabeza un lindo recuerdo, eh? Esto es por Candy para que aprendas a no golpear a una mujer y esto- le propino una patada en el estómago- es por mí para que sepas como golpean las "mujercitas". Niels y Jack escucharon los ruidos y fue entonces que el moreno lo toma del brazo que manipulaba la pistola con el propósito de arrancársela._

 _-PERO QUE HACES ESTUPIDO?- NO DEBI CONFIARME NUNCA DE TI!. HAS TRAIDO A LA POLICIA!_

 _-DAME ESA ARMA- continuaban forcejeando. Candy observaba como una película en cámara lenta todo el horror en la habitación. De pronto otro disparo y una bala se alojó en el pecho de Niels, desplomándose y cayendo en la inconciencia._

 _Terry y Albert entraron a la habitación y Jack se encontraba apuntando a la Rubia que se había desmayado._

 _-UN PASO MAS Y LA MATO!, SE LOS JURO QUE LA MATO!._

 _-ESTA BIEN. Dijeron al unísono_

 _\- HAREMOS LO QUE TU DIGAS, PERO NO LE HAGAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR- dijo Terry- TE DOY TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO LE HAGAS DAÑO._

 _-PONGAN SUS ARMAS EN EL SUELO Y CON SUS PIES LAS TIRAN HACIA MI._

 _Barrow continuaba en la habitación y Bruno seguía inconsciente así que tomo el arma de este y salió. Escucho voces en la habitación contigua se asomó y vio a Jack apuntando a Candy, mientras obligaba a ambos amarrarse uno a otro._

 _-Debo actuar con cautela!, si entro ahora mismo este tipo acabaría con Candy- susurro mientras se escondia sin perder de vista la situacion._

 _-Bien así me gusta que sean muy colaboradores. Ahora ustedes van a presenciar cómo esta muñeca será mía._

 _-NO LA TOQUES! MALDITO!...SUELTALA_

 _-TU NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES DE DECIR QUE HAGO!_

 _-TE DARE LO QUE QUIERAS, TERRY TE DARA LO QUE PIDAS! AMBOS PODEMOS DARTE TODO EL DINERO QUE DESEAS, PERO POR FAVOR NO HAGAS ESO!_

 _-JA JA JA JA. Puso su dedo índice en la barbilla- PENSANDOLO BIEN EL NEGOCIO QUE ME PROPONEN ES BUENO…AMBOS ME DARAN DINERO,SOLO QUE AHORA USTEDES ESTAN AQUI ASI QUE VEREMOS COMO LO HACEMOS PARA QUE USTEDES ME AUTORICEN LA ENTREGA, DE ACUERDO….PERO TAMBIEN LA QUIERO A ELLA!_

 _-DEJA A MI ESPOSA MALDITO BASTARDO!_

 _-OH, TU ESPOSA?... ESTO SI SE PONE BUENO…MI MORBO CRECE AUN MAS!_

 _-ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO!- Grito Albert- DEJALA!_

 _-CALLENSE! -El tipo le tapó la boca a ambos- NO QUIERO RUIDOS._

 _El hombre empezó por quitarle la ropa a la Rubia dejándole solo en ropa interior. Terry miraba con furia como el hombre manoseaba a su mujer y la besaba. Candy había vuelto en sí y con las apenas fuerzas que tenia se apartaba del sujeto, pero era más fuerte y arremetía a la fuerza tomando sus labios agresivamente._

 _-Por favor déjeme! No me haga daño. Se lo suplico! Por favor- la Muchacha luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y otro golpe más cayó en su mejilla derecha- los hombres gritaron, pero sus gritos no fueron audibles- No me lastime Señor- Candy suplicaba y su llanto era desconsolable…. ESTOY EMBARAZADA, NO LE HAGA DAÑO A MI BEBE- Dijo tocando su vientre- el hombre quedo inmóvil y Terry había escuchado perfectamente…"su pecosa estaba embarazada" Candy lo sabía por los vómitos, náuseas y porque su periodo hacia dos meses se había suspendido. Como enfermera lo sabía.-POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR-. Terry quiso gritar! La impotencia lo dominaba._

 _En ese instante Barrow quien había estado escondido espero que Jack se apartara de Candy para poder entrar_

 _-SI TE MUEVES ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! YO SI, NO ME TENTARE EN DISPARARTE.- Candy entonces dirige su vista a los hombres que estaban amarrados y puede distinguir que son Albert y Terry._

 _-Terry?...Terry mi levanta y quita la mordaza para que pueda hablar. Luego se dirige al Rubio- Albert, Albert!...gracias por venir_

 _-Amor, estas bien?_

 _-Si-contesto ella al momento de abrazarlo- estoy bien, pero no puedo soltarlos! Estos amarres están muy fuertes._

 _Barrow se distrae al ver a Candy y Jack aprovecha el momento, le golpea el brazo hasta que suelta el arma, al caer suelta un tiro._

 _-SUELTELO! LO VA A MATAR!- Candy estaba espantada de ver tanta sangre. Luego giro su vista y vio a Niels con una bala en el pecho aun respiraba, pero necesitaba de urgencia atención médica._

 _-CANDY! INTENTA DE NUEVO SOLTARNOS!_

 _-NO PUEDO LOS AMARRES ESTAN FUERTES._

 _El sujeto sigue golpeando sin piedad a Barrow._ _Una vez que el hombre dejo medio muerto a Barrow. Candy pudo ver que en su mirada estaba la furia latente y esta vez sentía que no tendría piedad con nadie. Era el diablo personificado. Vio de nuevo al hombre acercarse a ella, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo Candy se arma de valor toma el arma en sus manos._

 _-CANDY QUE VAS A HACER?- Ella no los escuchaba. No iba a permitir que ese cerdo volviera a tocarla_

 _Un tiro salió del arma. El impacto la empujo hacia atrás y cayó sentada en una silla. La bala dio directamente en el pecho del hombre. El cual murió inmediatamente. La Rubia se encontraba en Shock por lo que había hecho, nunca en su vida había tomado un arma y menos matado a un hombre._

 _-LO MATE? NO….YO…NO. EL….._

 _Barrow volvió en sí, sangraba de su boca y tenía hinchado un ojo. Al ver a Candy en ese estado cubrió su cuerpo con el vestido que Jack le había arrancado y desato a los hombres._

 _-CANDY, CANDY MI AMOR!- se desplomo en los brazos de Terry- VAMOS DEBO LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL_

 _-No te preocupes Terry, ella es fuerte y esto lo va a superar! Ha sido la impresion._

 _La policía hacia su aparición en ese momento. Se habían ubicado cercanamente al lugar y los disparos habían llamado su atención. Tempranamente habían visto al Señor Ardlay y Terry sospechosos. Intuían que habían recibido noticias sobre el secuestro y que estaban ocultando información. Los habían seguido, pero el rastro lo perdieron cuando llegaron a la carretera en un camino de tierra que conducía a la cabaña. No estaban seguro si habían tomado siempre la pista o habían tomado el camino del bosque, por lo que optaron por lo segundo quedándose alejados de la cabaña que les parecía sospechosa. Fue cuando escucharon los primeros disparos que los agentes se quedaron vigilando hacia el lugar. Cuando escucharon el disparo dado a Niels bajaron para estar más cerca y cerciorarse que provenían de la cabaña. Todo parecía haber acabado cuando escucharon otra detonación y es allí donde ratifican que en la cabaña sucedía algo. Encontraron a Goliat herido y lo subieron al vehículo._

 _-manos arribas deténganse!_

 _-señor agente! soy Albert Ardlay y él, es el esposo de la señora Candy, que se encontraba secuestrada en este lugar_

 _-señor Ardlay?- se les dijo que no se metieran en esto, pero ya veo que se adelantaron a los acontecimientos, no los puedo culpar, creo que si estuviera en esta situación haría lo mismo….pero bueno no quiero darles un ejemplo errado como oficial que soy._

 _-Oficial….debo decirle que hay un hombre muerto._

 _-Si?_

 _-Fue en defensa propia_

 _Candy regreso en sí- Yo lo hice Señor Agente. Yo lo mate...Ese hombre queria..._

 _-Cualquier mujer haría lo mismo si se le presentara la ocasión….permiso!_

 _El oficial se retiró a hacer su trabajo_

 _-Donde esta Niels? Pregunto Candy?_

 _-Ese maldito! Me las pagara!- dijo Terry quien no pudo desquitar cada golpe dado a Candy. Le habría encantado dejarles el rostro desfigurado, pero fue más su preocupación por su Esposa que dejo eso a un lado. Ahora lo más importante era únicamente ella y sus hijos._

 _Albert estaba en silencio. Se sentía avergonzado de la participación de Niels, sin embargo…_

 _-Terry! Niels no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Él se había aliado a ellos para salvarme. Me dijo que había llegado para ayudarme._

 _-¿Cómo? ¿Eso no es verdad?_

 _-Si lo es mi amor!... no ves que también recibió un tiro cuando ese hombre trataba de abusar de mi- Candy había contenido su llanto después de haber llorado tanto, pero de nuevo allí estaban sus lágrimas traicioneras- el me defendió de ese hombre y no me dejo sola... Por favor no lo culpen. Él no les podía decir nada, porque lo habían amenazado con matarme._

 _-No sé si creer lo que me dices Candy. Tú siempre ves bondad en las personas aunque te lastimen._

 _-Tienes que creerme Terry._

 _-Bueno por lo pronto se lo llevaran al hospital y para que estés tranquila no hare nada por el momento..quiero que estés bien pecosa y es necesario que te vea un médico. ¡No imaginas la alegría que me das de saber que tendremos un Bebé!._

 _Aunque Niels no era de su agrado, lo cierto es que pertenecía a su familia y sabia lo mucho que la tía abuela lo quería._

 _\- Tu, Albert amigo, no te preocupes más!. Este asunto se esclarecera y sabremos que tanta participacion tuvo Niels._

 _continuara..._

* * *

 _Bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo. Tarde mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido muchos problemas . Asi que espero me comprendan._

 _agradezco todos sus comentarios. son valiosos para mi._


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por haber leido esta historia hecha para entretenimiento, sin ningun otro fin.

* * *

Candy fue llevada inmediatamente al hospital al igual que Niels seria atendido de urgencias. Había perdido mucha sangre. La bala se había alojado a la altura de la tetilla derecha. Una vez que llegaron Candy se desvaneció nuevamente

-Por favor! Pueden traer una camilla? Mi esposa esta embaraza y necesita atención.

Las enfermeras habían identificado al hombre, el actor de Broadway….¡Como es que se encontraba en un hospital? ¿Su esposa?... una de ella se acercó y vio a la mujer que tenia moretones y el cabello enmarañado.

-Señor que le ha pasado a la Joven? Me podría decir porque ella está toda golpeada?

-Por favor atiéndala, Es mi Esposa y fue victima de un secuestro. Las autoridades tambien se presentaran, pero me urge que la atiendan está embarazada y necesito saber su condicion. ¡Se ha desmayado varias veces!

-Debe estar muy débil!, por favor llévela a aquella cama en el cuarto de enfrente, mientras usted diríjase a administración para llenar la ficha de ingreso.

-Gracias!

La deposito en la cama y un beso en su frente. - Por favor pecosa! Ponte bien! regresare pronto.

Se le administro suero y sus heridas fueron limpiadas, pero su rostro estaba aun inflamado. Candy se encontraba estable y su embarazo está perfecto, este no habia sufrido ningun sintoma inusual.

-Como esta todo Terry?- pregunto Albert con un semblante cansado

-No me han dicho absolutamnente nada!. Se ha desmayado otra vez. Le dieron un relajante que la hará dormir...Y tu sobrino? Cómo va? Has sabido algo del Doctor Barrow?

-A Niels lo están operando, pero no es nada grave, segun la bala no daño organos y se recuperara pronto. El Doctor Barrow se encuentra bien, solo esta algo débil. Ha mostrado mucha fortaleza y no dejo a Candy sola, es un gran hombre, arriesgo su vida por ella... en cuanto a Niels y su relación con esos tipos pronto tendrá que rendir declaraciones y entonces sabremos todo lo que en verdad paso.

-Lo único que sé es que esos malditos bastardos pagaran por todo lo que le hicieron a ella y a mi hijo. Esos golpes serán devueltos el doble. Esto no quedara asi..Me encargare que se pudran en la carcel.

-Sí, te entiendo Terry! pienso igual que tu. Deben pagar por su delito y si Neals es culpable tambien pagara... iré a casa. Necesito darme un baño. Puede que regrese a tiempo para que me informen sobre el, Te recomiendo que tú hagas lo mismo yo estare al pendiente de Candy.

-No quiero moverme de aquí Albert, no podria mientras ella se encuentra alli dentro asi. No soporto verla con esos golpes en su rostro. Mil veces hubiese preferido recibirlos yo- dijo derramando un par de lagrimas.

-Debes hacerlo…cuando ella despierte pensara que aun esta junto a su atacante!

Terry le sostuvo la mirada – Tienes razón!. ire en cuanto regreses . Además debo traer un poco de ropa, la que Candy tenia esta rasgada y la he desechado a la basura.

-Deposítala en una bolsa, quizás la policía la necesite. -Cuando Candy este mejor ellos vendrán. Ya los otros tipos están en manos de las autoridades y serán procesados duramente. Es un delito es mayor por las condiciones en que Candy se encuentra. Pudo haber sido peor.

A Terry le hirvió la sangre de solo pensar en todo lo que se hubiese desencadenado si ellos no llegan a tiempo. Fue cuestión de suerte lidiar con esos tipos armados. Pero el plan resulto mejor de lo que ellos esperaban.- Entonces me retiro- Enseguida vuelvo.

Pasaron varios segundos, minutos y media hora más tarde- Señor Granchester!- hablo el galeno que atendia a la Rubia

-Doctor!, dígame como esta mi Esposa?

-Hombre no se preocupe!. Ellos están bien!. Bueno ella un poco anémica, pero no es nada que no se pueda remediar claro si sigue las indicaciones que le oriente.

-Terry no pudo disimular su alegría y una sonrisa mostro-Gracias Doctor!

-Por favor no lo haga! Hay que darle gracias a Dios que no paso a más. Ella es muy fuerte y se recuperara pronto.

-Puedo verla? Necesito verla?

-Aun duerme, dejémosla descansar un poco más. Ya cuando despierte podrá entrar. Eso sí le recomiendo que vaya a su casa descanse un poco y se relaje. No querrá enfermarse verdad? Entonces quien la vera? Ella está en buenas manos.

Así lo dispuso el castaño una vez que Albert hubo regresado por Niels y para estar pendiente de Candy. Regreso a Casa, tenía que saber cómo estaba Nathan que en esos momentos se encontraba dormido agradeciendo a Dios que así fuera porque entonces el niño lloraría al verlo de nuevo partir.

-Buenos días Señor! Le preparo el baño?

-Si, por favor y de paso también me prepara un par de vestidos y enseres personales para la Señora. No se cuanto tiempo estara en el hospital.

-Señor! Disculpe , ¿Cómo esta ella? .

-Mejor… está embarazada y no me dijo nada!... Hubiese estado más al pendiente de ella.

-Ella lo sospechaba, pero no se había hecho la prueba. Supongo que por ese motivo es que fue al hospital, quería hacerse el examen para tener la seguridad.. Ella me comento que lo haría y de ser así le daría una sorpresa.

-Mi pecosa!...y vaya que me dio la sorpresa!. Se da cuenta?

-Si…pero bueno enseguida le preparo la ropa y en 5 minutos tiene su baño listo!.

-Gracias!

Al cabo de algunos minutos el castaño estaba pulcro e impecablemente. El guapo actor entonces tomo su auto y se fue de nuevo al hospital. ¿Descansar?...no podría…. Quería estar con ella.

Candy ya había despertado y pregunto por Terry unas….cinco mil veces.-Terry dónde estás?

-Candy!. el vendrá pronto, por favor no te desesperes!. Me harás sentir que no sirvo ni para acompañarte- comento Albert decepcionado

De inmediato entro a la habitación encontrándose con aquellos ojos que lo miraban con devoción.

-Mi amor!

Se acercó para abrazarla y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su Esposo- Candy, pecosa cómo te sientes?

-Bastante bien Terry!, quiero irme pronto a casa. Me siento terriblemente aburrida…como está el niño?

-No pude verlo. Lo encontré dormido y no quise despertarlo. Tú sabes con lo apegado que está. Me iba a partir el alma verlo llorar….déjame le pregunto al médico como te encuentras!.

Cuando disponía salir el Doctor se presentaba para hacer las revisiones de rutinas- Veamos cómo está la paciente- el medico reviso sus signos, checo los exámenes de sangre y efectivamente el diagnostico arrojaba signos de una anemia leve el cual debería ser atendida lo más pronto posible.- Al parecer todo está en perfecto orden, solo por favor seguir al pie de la letra el tratamiento para contrarestar su problema de anemia. Recuerde que su hijo lo necesita…. Le daremos de alta mañana por la mañana porque debe estar en observación por unas horas más. ¡No desespere, recuerde que es por el bien de su Bebe!. Señor Granchester allí tiene un sillón.

-Gracias!

El tiempo transcurrió sin novedades al llegar la media noche Candy vio a su amor recostado en el sofá cerca de ella.

-Terry!, Terry!.. lo llamaba como en un susurro

El castaño aun no dormia profundamente.

-Amor, ven aquí junto a mí, acuéstate a mi lado. – durmió abrazado al cuerpo de su mujer. Mientras llegaba el mañana.

Al día siguiente llegaron los médicos para hacer su valoración correspondiente. Candy se encontraba en perfecto estado, solo era cuestión de cuidados por su embarazo.

-Bueno ya pueden irse señores! Aquí están sus documentos de alta. Por favor siga las instrucciones. Los primero meses deben ser de sumo cuidados.

-Gracias Doctor!

Terry salió para pagar la estadía en el hospital. Luego tomo a su Esposa y se retiró. Mientras tanto Niels se encontraba fuera de peligro, pero aun no era permitida las visitas, por lo que candy no pudo hacerlo. Además pronto llegaría el momento que tendría que rendir declaraciones sobre el secuestro. La Familia Lagan y la Tía abuela estaban consternados por esa situación.

-Papito! Donde esta mami?- pregunto el niño abrazando a su padre

-yo también quisiera saberlo hijo!...mami siempre se nos pierde…vamos al jardín, estoy casi seguro que allí esta.

-Mami, mami! – Exclamo el niño-Por qué estás aquí sola?

-Bueno, mi amor este es un lugar muy bonito!... a mí me gusta mucho!

-Sí, Mami. Te extrañe mucho.- menciono mientras ella lo cargaba y le depositaba un beso en la frente

-cariño, pienso que no deberías cargar a Nathan, este muchacho está creciendo mucho y creo que no es conveniente! Recuerda tu estado.

-No exageres Terry!

-Solo deseo que estés bien candy.

-Lo estaré mi amor! No deberías preocuparte Terry! Estoy embarazada no enferma!

-Si Tía, Candy se ha hecho fuerte a pesar que usted nunca la acepto en nuestra Familia y bien pudo haber desprestigiado el apellido, sin embargo mírela!...se casó con Terence Granchester, hijo de Richard duque de Granchester. El muchacho que conoció en sus días de colegio. Que le parece?

-Terence Granchester!... Me gustaría conocer a ese muchacho.

-No creo que ellos quieran lo mismo. Recuerde que candy se desligo de nuestra Familia, ahora ella ya tiene la suya, pero no se preocupe tratare de hablarle, pero no le prometo nada.

Los días transcurrían con lentitud. Niels enfrentaría cargos con una sentencia de quizas 2 años para los cómplices de secuestro, pero un buen abogado puesto por la familia y con el testimonio de Candy. Lagan no pasaría mucho tiempo encerrado, si es que se llegara a encontrar culpable. Había prometido una vez salir de su encierro enderezar su vida y tomarle la palabra a su padre para trabajar en sus Empresas.

Situación resuelta; Los secuestradores fueron enjuiciados y condenados por varios años.

-Candy, Candy hermana! Supe lo que te sucedió…no me quisieron decir por mi estado. Candy.- exclamo la Señora Cornwall

-Calma Annie todo está bien!. Por favor no te alteres que puede hacerte daño. Mírate que grande esa barriga!...yo apenas tengo un par de meses.

-¡Que alegría candy! otro Bebe.

-Candy!

-Archie, primo querido!

-Me he dado cuenta de todo lo sucedido, de Niels. Gracias a Dios que todo está bien!...que ustedes están bien!

Meses después candy dio a luz una hermosa niña castañita de ojos azules. La debilidad de su padre. Estaba vuelto loco con la llegada de la pequeña Eleonor.

-Es la niña más hermosa que he visto Candy!...gracias amor, por darme este regalo precioso!. Mi princesita- el castaño no resistió las ganas de besar a su pequeña, el fruto de su gran amor.

-Terry! soy tan feliz, nuestra bebe esta sanita.

-Sí, y no dudo que será una pecosa revoltosa como su madre!

-Hola Candy! cómo te sientes? como esta mi nietecita!.- dijo Eleanor al entrar feliz de ver el hijo de su retoño.

-Bien! Feliz por mi niña!

-Soy la abuela más feliz del mundo. Puedo cargarla?

-Claro Señora Eleonor!

-Mira nada más!... si es idéntica a ti hijo tiene todos tus rasgos!. Candy disculpa!.

-Si Madre. Mira! Ha heredado tu lunar!

-Oh por Dios es verdad!. Gracias hijos…soy tan feliz!

Los meses siguieron su curso. Sus madres del hogar le enviaban siempre sus bendiciones y candy cada vez que podía las visitaba. Entendiéndose que tenía que atender a su familia.

El tiempo paso y el cumpleaños número uno de la pequeña Eli llego.

-Papi! Papi- la niña extendía sus bracitos para abrazar a su padre

-Mi princesita! Muñeca preciosa.

-Nan-señalo la niña a su hermano

-Nathan, hijo… y tú no vas a saludar a tu padre?

-Hola Padre!...disculpe

-Ya has hecho tu tarea? Recuerda que hasta que no la hagas no puedes jugar.

-Si Papa, ya las termine!.

-Y Mama dónde está?

-Hola mi amor?

-Hola Pecosa!- como va todo? Apenas puedo creer que Eli cumplirá un año!. Como pasa el tiempo!- exclamo- parece que fue ayer que la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos.

Eleonor y Candy habían preparado una pequeña fiestecita para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija y los Cornwell y demás estaban por supuesto invitados. Hicieron los preparativos y la fiesta fue un momento agradable para la niña que ya daba sus pasos con seguridad.

Terry había vuelto a la actuación. Haciendo a la perfección su trabajo. Robert cada dia se sentía orgulloso por haber confiado en Terry pese a aquellos días terribles y oscuros en su vida. Reconocía que era una persona fuerte y admirable. Que había soportado un matrimonio, pero había dado y demostrado que era una persona responsable. Robert lo admiraba y lo apreciaba.

Candy había dejado por una buena temporada el hospital. Deseaba cuidar de su familia. Luego más adelante retomaría su profesión.

Tiempo después llego su segundo embarazo y dio a luz a un varoncito, quien llevaría el mismo nombre de su padre. Tal parece que Terry es el que más colabora en la tarea, el niño castaño también, con algunas pequitas apenas perfectible y ojos azules.

-No puede ser Terry! parece que solo tú, actúas en esta situación!

-Bueno quizás la próxima y…..

-Que? Claro que no señor.

-Vamos pecosa, no digo que sea ahorita, pero quizás cambies de opinión!- su sonrisa sarcastica y cínica demostrada al cien.

-Claro que no….. Señor Engreído!

-No te enojes pecosa!...que se te ven más las pecas.- susurro en su oído

un año y medio despues

-Candy!, estoy agilizando unos trámites para la compra de una casa más grande. Nuestra familia ha crecido y quiero que nuestros hijos estén cómodos y seguros.

-En serio? qué bueno mi amor. Me alegro tanto!.

Cada dia su amor florecía. Terry y Candy jamás pensaron que pudieran llegar a ser felices después de tanto tiempo en que cada uno quiso mantenerse en el olvido. Después de aquellos siete años en que cada uno había tomado rumbos distintos, para luego ser arrastrados por el destino reencontrándose.

Todas las tardes a su regreso del Teatro llegaba hasta sus hijos, jugaban en aquel hermoso jardín, en el que candy se perdía todas las tardes. Era feliz, si muy feliz.

-Mi amor donde están los niños?

-Nathan salió con Albert, Eli y Terence duermen. ¡Es un milagro cuando a esta hora te esperan! Han pasado jugando toda la tarde, es normal que esten cansados!.

-Y tu como te has sentido?- dijo acariciando el vientre de su Esposa.

-Un poco cansada!. Pronto vendrá! Es mi séptimo mes.

No podía pedir más a la vida. Tenía una hermosa familia y sus 4 hijos, por cierto la revoltosa rubia pecosa de ojos verdes….se les dio.

Fin….

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. Todos son valiosos para mi.


End file.
